


Ressurection Album

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Adam Taurus didn't die on the waterfall, instead he was captured by blake and yang and to be taken back to her home to await trial. What will become of him, will he learn what he's done and how to better himself or will he fall into bad habits? Only time will tell.This show is a progression of Adam's redemption through the relationships he makes with the titular team, and the slow rebuilding of someone deeply broken.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Ruby Rose/Adam Taurus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	1. I don't know how to Pray

This story requires a little setting change. Adam as a character was handled, to put it nicely, not very well. Adam Taurus has suffered from inconsistent motivations and character writing since pretty much the start of the show, unsure of his own motivations and goals. Because of this a lot of ground work needs to be done to make sure everyone is on the same page as we move forward with the story. This will require three things, clearly defining his motivation, giving him his own clear rationale for his relationship with blake and making him a redeemable character in the slightest.

Most of these are so frighteningly easy to do, it's a little bit startling he was so poorly written to begin with. 1st off let’s make him a redeemable character. The moment he betrays his values and ruins any chance of having a redemption story, is when he kills Sienna Khan. She served no purpose in the story other than making Adam an even more evil character. So instead of her being his boss, we’re going to have them be equals, let them have a falling out after the suggestion to join salem, splitting the white fang down the middle. This allows us to still use Sienna as a character and also let Adam stick to his moral compass of ‘faunis first.’

2nd we need to explain his relationship with Blake. This is important because we need to understand his mindset in her relation, why does he attack her, why does he blame her? I’m going to be explaining this by saying that Adam really does love blake. Violence was the only way he had even had emotion expressed to him, but he never truly tried to kill Blake. This is why he loses to easily in all their fights and why he lets her get away at Beacon. His mentality is that he wants to destroy everything Blake has because when she left him, she took the only thing he could say he loved, so he resents the life she has, the one he never got. This explains away all the extremely weird scenes of Blake somehow keeping up with, or beating Adam. He may fight her but he never intends to kill her and likewise believes that she still loves him and so doesn’t believe she is capable of killing him. His real goal with each of his attacks is to take away the things in her life that she left him for, and in addition take away the things in her life that he was never able to have. This makes him still petty and an asshole, keeping those key character traits, but makes it related to his trauma, instead of him just being an asshole for no reason.

3rd we need to clearly define his motivation. This may be the hardest one because they fucked this up so much. It is impossible to say he is just fighting for himself because of all the selfless things he does for the Faunis throughout the run of the show. However in the second half of the show he dumps that motivation out the window for power. Instead I am going to run with the narrative that the majority of the White fang sided with Sienna Khan and as such, Adam felt abandoned by his brothers and sisters, and fell in fully with Salem and her lot. This relies on a change I’ve already made but hopefully makes adam more of a character and less of an evil blob of aggression and poor character choices.

With that out of the way, let the story begin. 

_________________________________________

Chapter 1: I Don't Know How To Pray  
I don't know how to pray  
'Cause if I did, I'd be worthless, all I know is curses  
You let me down, still I'm feelin' guilty somehow

-X ambassadors 

Oh.

Maybe not the most elegant of final words. Caught on the precipice of a raging waterfall, the roaring thunderous torrent of water echoing in his senses. Though even that was drowned out by the rush of blood through his ears. One of his arms was broken, he had a cracked rib. He could taste blood. Adam wanted to lay down and finally rest. Rest after all the bullshit he had been through for the last year. All he wanted was for Blake to do that for him, let him rest.

The ebon haired girl across from him, looked like she was running towards him but that was hardly the case, between them lay the broken pieces of her sword, a gift he had given her when she was old enough to finally use it properly. Her eyes on that day shone with happiness and love, like was was god’s gift to the world. Specifically to her.

Now she looked at him with only hatred. It wasn’t just that actually. She looked at him the way he had been looking at humans for years. He recognised that look in the mirror every morning. She wanted to kill him.

They both Raced towards the swords in the middle. Adam had wondered where his plan had failed, was it the timing? Had he underestimated her? Or was he really just not strong enough to beat her anymore. Either way it all came down to this, whoever got to the broken blade first, would kill the other.

His fingers stretched, his body roared in protest. Lungs constricting and telling him to stop. Heart beating out of his nearly shattered rib cage. Adam pushed himself to the very limits, if he won this all of this was worth it, all the pain and suffering meant he was stronger, he was right. His fingers touched the blade, grip pulling it towards him. Then it slid from under the tips of his digits. Blake pulling the handle out of his grasp and charging forward, the broken but still very much razor sharp point of it aimed for his heart.

Dear gods, it’s me. I stopped praying to you many years ago. After the chains and whips. After the rotten food and branding. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to do this anymore. But if you hear this, please grant me peace.

It hit his gut hard, knocking the wind out of him. It had hurt less than he thought it would. Cold dirt and stone hit his knees, his body both relieved that he was resting, cried in pain at the ache in his chest.

He looked down, ready to see the hilt of a sword sticking out of his chest. 

“Oh.” He said aloud. 

Maybe not the most elegant words to describe the realization one was still alive. His eyes drifted up towards the black cat who stood above him, his eyes trailing up her thigh high purple boots to the cross hatched similarly coloured top. Her ears were flattened back against her hair and her face betrayed the hatred she felt for him. She had wanted to do it, she might still.

“I’m done.”’ She breathed, it was a hiss that filtered through her teeth like hot steam. “I’m done living my life how you want me to. Killing people was what you wanted and I’m done giving you what you want.” 

After all this, she was going to insult him, she wasn’t going to give him the death he deserved. He’d rather die than live in a cage somewhere. “Coward!” He shouted, trying to get back to his feet.

A boot hit the crux of his leg, sending him back to his knees. Right the one armed girl in yellow. “When will this end Adam? When does all the killing and hatred end?”

“We both know this never ends. Not until they’ve known the fear we’ve know, Hurt like we hurt.” He turned away to look at her out of shame. Not ashamed of his own words but of her, her actions. 

“You only ever cared about hurting people!” Her tone was sharp. She was getting more and more irritated with him now. All their years together finally coming to the surface. “You used me to hurt people!” He lied to her sure, he used her, she was useful. 

“You’re a big girl, I never forced you to do anything, you pulled that trigger with your own finger. I just aimed the gun.” He tried to stand up again but a strong hand pushed him back down onto his knees.

Blake looked like she was going to stab him, her hand holding the blade was shaking, trembling with fear and rage. Adam pushed even harder now. “You’re scared, my love. Scared because you realize you wanted to hurt all those people? Scared that you liked it?”

“You don’t know me!”

“I know you better than you know yourself.” He got one foot under him, yangs hand tightening on his shoulder. “I know you liked it because I saw that look in your eye. I see that hatred when you look at me, You’d enjoy killing me as much as I enjoyed every life I took.” He stood up now, on two feet. “You’re like me because you want to be.”

Yang tried to push him down, the back of his hand came to swat hers away. The blonde girl didn’t even miss a beat, pivoting off her foot as he slapped her away. Her other fist collided with his jaw. The last thing he saw before everything went white was a black blade dropping in front of his face, the sounds of crying met his ears over the roar of the waterfall. He saw them drop to their knees 

“I’m not going anywhere! I promise!”

Then black. 

Was it hours, it felt like days. His whole body hurt when he woke up. The ground below him was soft. His brow furrowed, a pillow. Feathers poked into his cheek, when he stretched out his ribs protested with a sharp clawing ache then a numb tingling. They had him on painkillers.

Adam tried to get up but felt his limbs struggle to meet the demands his brain had. A lot of painkillers.

“Where?” He tried to see, use his hearing to locate the room but there was a ringing in his ear that made his vision blurry. With more effort than any single action had taken him, adam rolled over from his front to his back, looking up at the alabaster ceiling above of him. Craning his neck he saw a bookcase, green and white walls. Argus. He was still in Argus. 

Managing to put his head up enough and prop himself more gracefully against a pillow he realized he was relieved of his belongings, shirt and he assumed pants. His wounds had been treated but his bandages were dirty. 

I’ve been here at least a day. 

Someone was on the far side of the room, they were coming into focus very slowly now. It was a she, taller, well stacked and.. .blonde. Yang. “You’re awake, don’t move if you even can.”

“Wait.” his voice was hoarse, his mouth so dry it almost hurt to get the words out. He tried to clear his throat but it hurt to even make the motions to do so. “Why am I alive?”

“Beats me.” She sounded disappointed, like she herself didn't know the answer to that question.

With the closing of a door he was left alone again. His arms had a numb aching to them, it was annoying at best but he knew when these painkillers started to wear off it would be a whole other story. Adam looked out the window of the room, on any normal day even at this height, he guessed four floors up, he could have jumped down. He wasn't so sure now seeing as he couldn't stand. 

The door opened again, this time a Raven haired girl, younger than yang or Blake stepped in. Her red cloak was almost painful to look at against the dull muted colourless walls. Who was this one now? 

"What do you want?" His tone turned into a growl. Another human to look at the beaten and broken fuanis leader. What was left of him.

"You're Adam tuarus? The one who hurt my sister?" She looked at him with an intensity he wasn't expecting from such a small girl. Judging from her hair, adam would have thought this was Blake's sister. 

"You're Yang Xaoi long's sister." He stated flatly. The girl only rubbed her right arm, the arm he'd cut off her sister. "What do you want?" His look was a little annoyed, if this girl was going to kill him or gloat she should just do it instead of standing so meekly in the doorway.

"I came to.. to give you water." They stared blankly at each other for a long moment, Adam honestly not sure what to say. A young woman, maybe just of age was standing in front of a closed door, holding a glass of water, shaking like a leaf at the mere idea of talking to him. He was practically a cripple at this point, what did she think he was going to do.

Each step she took was done in a way that if he jumped at her she would quickly and easily be able to jump back. She was like a cat coming in to eat out of his hand, unsure as to his intentions. The closer she came, the more clear it became how unseasy she made him. He felt a panic run up his spine. If she decides to take revenge on him, there was little he could do to stop her. 

When she got to the side of the bed her eyes bore into him. Then all at once it was like she realized she was staring and looked away, holding out the cup of water to him. 

Well, she hardly looked like someone capable of poisoning him. 

Adam tried to reach out but his hand hardly lifted off the sheets. The raven haired girl quirked an eyebrow, clearly not understanding what kept him. She looked down at the water in her hands and then back to him.

Adam felt his throat call out for that water, his whole body dehydrated to the point he was honestly willing to beg for even a sip. “I can’t lift my arms.” Was all he said. Trying to maintain as much dignity as he could.

“Oh.” She looked a little stunned, like she should have thought of that.

He waited. She waited. They both just looked at each other for a good hot minute. Finally Adam looked down at the glass and sighed. “Could you help me?” 

“Oh, right!” Her nerves caught up with her and she was immediately in action, putting the cup to his lips, shaking far too much, she tipped a little too far. He honestly didn’t mind the water running over his face and chest. It was actually quite refreshing. The water itself tasted like the nectar of the gods, pouring down his throat and breathing life into his very being. He finished the entire glass, even though half of it was currently pooling in the sheets around his lap. 

“Oh gods! I’m so sorry!” the raven haired girl squeaked.

She tried to clean up most of the water with her cloak but it had already soaked through. Adam gave an exasperated sigh, she was trying but it wasn’t doing much. 

Then it happened, her frantic movements went a little lower, down the sheets trying to rub the water out like it was a stain. The young woman clearly hadn’t realized she was practically grabbing onto his cock and inner thigh, rubbing back and forth. Okay he still had sensation, that was good to know.

“Stop!” His voice came out in a roar, angry. He was sure he’d have raised a hand against her. She flinched even though he had hardly moved, hardly been able to move.

The door was open fast, the blonde haired bitch, Yang, was standing on the other side.

“No, yang! I spilled water on him, It wasn’t his fault.”

“Ruby.” Ruby was her name then, interesting. “Alright, you played nurse, he’s awake enough for questions.” Adam didn’t know what she thought she could get out of him. Still that death glare in her eyes made every rebellious bone in his body fester inside him. He may not know anything but he was going to give her a hell of a time before she figured that out.

Ruby shot him an apologetic look, or maybe it was sympathy, before walking out past her sister. She stopped at her side and looked up at the blonde girl, tugging on her jacket and pulling her closer. “Just… Don’t kill him, okay?”

Oh, that’s not good. 

The door shut and then it was just Yang and Adam alone in the room together. “So are you going to answer my questions or am I going to have to start breaking bones?” Yang started towards the bed, cracking the knuckles on her robotic side. An interesting design choice.

Adam actually hesitated here, part of him wanted to insult her and make her life harder, he wanted to egg her on, maybe convince her into actually killing him, it would be better than ending up in some tiny jail cell like a caged animal. Then again… He tasted the fresh water in his mouth again and thought of the raven haired girl, ruby. “Ask away.” Was all he ended up muttering.

“What does Salem want?”

Adam shrugged. “I never asked, she was a means to an end.”

“Where is she attacking next?”

“Atlas I presume, I have no idea how, when or where.” 

“How did you find us?”

“There were records on who was boarding the train, I assume salem also got ahold of those records and knows you’re going there too.” 

“Tell Salem it’s not safe to attack yet.” She and her friends were trying to buy time? Adam blinked, realizing they still thought he was with salem and her lot.

“I can’t”

“Why not?”

“I don’t work with Salem anymore, she doesn’t handle failure well. I’m also not leading the white fang anymore in case that was your next question.”

Yang looked down on him, along her nose. She wasn’t sad for him, in fact her look was almost a self indulgent satisfaction. “Adam Tuarus, all alone. Real shame that is.” Adam rolled his eyes at that. Yang wanted to taunt him, he didn’t care one bit. “Honestly, I’d pity you if I didn’t hate you so much.”

Adam knew exactly why yang hated him, knew exactly why this blonde haired girl looked at her with such disdain. He also loved that look of annoyance she had with him. “Oh do you hate me because I took your arm? Or do you hate me because I was a better lover to Blake?” The shit eating grin that spread across his face was followed by a look of pure embarrassed rage on hers. Suddenly this all wasn’t so bad, he loved being able to toy with simple people like her.

“You!” She started “I- It isn’t-” But it was. How flustered she got by such a simple taunt exposed as much. Her face was bright red and her stance went from laid back to a more aggressive one, she stormed up to the head of the bed. Her hands grabbing at his collar and pulling him off of the bed, bringing them face to face.

Pain shot up his entire body, a look of discomfort doing little to show how weak and fragile he felt at that moment. His jaw shook but his voice was steady “You’re angry because I’m right.” a little amusement bled into his words. “Go ahead, I know you want to hurt me. I promise it will feel good.”

Yang’s snarl tightened on her face, her hand letting him go, throwing the broken faunis back into the bundle of bedding and sheets below him. “You’re an expert in that, aren’t you?” The blond haired girl muttered, turning to leave the room and her prisoner with it.

“I look forward to our next meeting, my love.” He mused as the door shut behind her, a curious looking group on the other side. One red and one white, one boy in green, one girl in pink. A suspicious lack of black to be seen among any of them.

It was another few hours, adam had feeling return to his legs but still found it difficult to move his right arm, the left was weaker certainly but he could hardly move the fingers on his right. His sword hand. He’d gotten out of bed only once, to find that he couldn’t support his body with his legs or his arms. He’d had broken bones before but this was the worst break he’d ever seen, how he was even alive after taking that much damage was beyond him. Still he managed to push himself onto his feet and crawl back into bed, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow from the effort. 

Adam was laying down on his side, back turned towards the door as the handle turned the creaking of the hinge made him open his eyes. It was dark, midnight maybe, did they plan on killing him in his sleep? What cowards they had turned out to be. The floorboards by the door whined under the weight of feet pressing down on them. Adam had to ease his tense body, let himself go limp. Calming his breath and making sure his shoulders were free of any tension he took long breaths in and steady exhales even as adrenaline surged through his entire body.

He heard the sound of something metal shifting, was it a gun or a sword? He would need to act quickly if it was a gun, there was no way he would be in a position to defend against something like that. If it was a sword at least he would stand a chance. The floorboards shifted, a few steps closer than he would have liked, they weren’t even trying to sneak, getting closer to him with abandon. 

They were only a few steps from arms reach and he could swing at them, even with his arms dead like this he might be able to knock one of them out, take their weapon and escape. It was a long shot, any one of them would be able to put up a fight against him, even-

“Um, Mr Adam?” 

Ruby? 

Adam turned over with the most dumbfounded expression, looking at the normally red cloaked girl, instead she was in her pajamas, a cute rabbit print, checkered over a thin black fabric that hung loose over her lithe form. Pink weighty, maybe even mens, pajama bottoms hung off the curve of her hips. 

She was holding a tray of cookies. 

And…

And a fucking glass of milk.

They stared at each other before he realized he hadn’t said anything. “Yeah?” was about all he could manage to say, feeling like and idiot for being scared of a little girl in a bunny shirt. 

“We had cookies cooling for tomorrow, I was wondering if you… wanted some?” She sounded like she was just as confused as he was.

“Why?” What a fucking stupid question. She’d thrown him off his rhythm in a way no one since Gyrha ever had, it was just her simple presence, it made him feel so off centered. Even now looking at her there was a way she looked at him that made him feel so bare, naked before her gaze.

“I mean they’re cookies?” She looked about as dumbfounded as he did. She took a step forward and sat down on the edge of his bed, breaking the soft cooked dough between her lips. “I can eat them all myself but I figured you might like one.” He hadn’t eaten yet, only water still festering in his gut and even something as small as a chip made his mouth water with a hunger. 

Adam didn’t answer but reached out to take one, Ruby slapping his knuckles, something that hurt more than it should have. “Ask nicely.” She chided. He was befuddled, looking at her like she was insane.

“Please?” It was more of a confused statement than asking permission, like he genuinely wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted. Of course she wanted that, she wasn’t asking you to beg, moron. His own thoughts groaned at him. She allowed him to grab it this time, to which his own hands betrayed him, he grabbed at the still-melting chocolate chip cookie and hurriedly tried to rush any food he could into his waiting maw.

It slipped from his fingers and crumbled against the sheets in his lap. He cursed under his breath, his fingers shaking horribly from the pain that coursed through him, he’d moved too fast and his body was making him regret the movement. It didn’t help that Ruby was laughing at him now, a small giggle escaping her lips.

“Here.” she simply suggested picking up the remains of his ‘meal’ and holding it up to his face. His cheeks turned a deep crimson, this was humiliating. A part of him wanted to refuse and turn away, but pushing away the only person who was giving him food or drink was probably a mistake. Reluctantly and with a sour look on his face, he opened his mouth and let her push the crumbling mess into his teeth and upper lip. Of course she couldn’t see his mouth, she was human after all, she didn’t have any night vision like he did.

He brought his more injured hand up, tentatively, to keep the mess from spilling out and managed to fill his mouth with the dense dough like cookie. Adam felt it tickle the back of his throat, he coughed, rough and hard. His mouth was so fucking dry it hurt.

Ruby rushed to hand him a glass of milk, he didn’t even try to take it and just pointed weakly towards his mouth. She complied, hand less shaky than the first time and helped him drink from the tall glass. “Oh sorry, I should have known-” The girl was too busy talking and hadn’t noticed she had poured more than he could drink, milk spilling out around the corner of his lips. His shirt was soaked again.

“Oh god, I’m not really made out to be a nurse am I?”

“Your bedside manner does leave a lot to be desired.” It was a serious comment, it was even a little cruel. The disappointed look that crossed her face actually made his heart ache a little. It wasn’t like the girl was a child, there was probably only a three or maybe four year difference between the two. Still he didn’t wish any ill will on kids and there was something childish about the girl in front of him. “I appreciate you trying at least.” He admitted, something that seemed to cheer the girl up.

“Here, I’ll need to clean that.” She said, reaching forward to unbutton and peel off the wet and dirty shirt sticking to his chest. She leaned over him, putting the plate of cookies on a side table. From this position she was so close, if adam could even slightly move his arms he could have snapped her neck like a twig. Still some other part of him enjoyed her being so close.

Her hands roamed over his chest to find the pits of his shirt, they stopped though, lingering on his chest and scrolling down over the ridges of his own lithe, semi toned form down to his abs. Adam was built for speed and reflex, not power and brawn and it showed in his martial artist physique, he trained his muscles only as much as he needed to, to move like he did. The girl did eventually get back to taking off his shirt, only pausing when her hands lingerd at around his bicep. 

“So why’d you do it?” She finally asked.

“Do what? Attack Blake?” He scoffed at the idea. He hated what she had, the life she lead that stood in the face of everything they worked for. It was a spit to the face and made his blood boil just thinking about it.

“Well yeah, and I’m still mad about that by the way. I meant any of it. I don’t get it, why attack people, no one at beacon ever did anything to hurt you or fuanis.” Of course she had such a simple view, she might have been close to his age but strife has a way of aging a person. Making them look at the world through jade tinted glasses. 

“It’s never as cut and dry as that.” He tried to find the words, how to explain generations of abuse and mistrust, how to make someone understand systems of oppression and abuse of workers. It was all too much to make her understand in a setting like this. 

“There are good people, people who help faunis.” She was adamant about this now, determined that she could change his mind.

“Of course there are, does that mean we should just forgive and forget hundreds of years or hatred and abuse, does that mean we should ignore the unfairness and injustice in the world?” Her brow was bent into a scowl, one of his bruised hands coming up to her shoulder, touching her for the first time and putting pressure to move her away from him. “Just because you fed me I should forget about my-”

“Eye?” She finished for him, not budging against his hand, moving her own to take it into an embrace, her palm resting on his. Adam realized he wasn’t wearing his mask anymore, something he normally didn’t have to worry about but it became clear just why he felt so naked now. That ugly scar on his face was visible to everyone, a reminder of who and what he was. “I know it doesn’t, but there has to be a better way.”

“There isn’t.” 

“Nope.” Her chipper tone took him aback, “Don’t like that, I don’t agree, there has to be a better way, and I’m sure blake will find it.”

He actually felt his lips curl into a smile and a small laugh escaped from the darkest corners of his heart, how long had it been since he'd really laughed? "Not much point arguing with you is there?"

Ruby moved over onto the bed, getting closer and lifting the shirt so it was up over his head now, tossing it off onto a nearby chair. "Nope, that's how I win all my arguments with yang too." 

Yang.. Adams smile disappeared. It was like she could sense how that name drilled a hole into him, how it drained the life from his body. Her hand came back down and rested on his chest. "Ozpin once said that he had made more mistakes than any person on the planet. He looked then, like you look now."

"You can't see me, it's pitch black in here." 

Her face turned into a pout and her hand on his chest pinched him, a source of pain he flinched away from. "You know what I mean!" She chastised. "you just, I don't know, feel sad." Feeling sad might be and understatement. 

Adam hadn't thought about how he felt, living through all of this was the goal right now, not correcting his mental health. Why was she pretending to care, who did she think she was fooling? He had cut off her sisters arm, terrorized her friends and lead an army of grim into her school. 

"Sad? More like suspicious, what's your game, red?" One of his hands went up to her stomach, putting something between the two of them. Adam tried to push her away but it was all in vain, she didn't even budge against his efforts. She just turned her head, taking him by the wrist and moving closer, her leg coming over his waist. He recoiled and retreated back toward the headboard away from her. She look determined, like she had a goal was going to fight him every step of the way until she completed it. "You think I don't see" he grunted and tried to push her back "what you, gah, are doing?" 

She had his hands pinned against his chest now, straddling his lap, his back against the headboard. Her determined expression melting away into a sympathetic one. 

"You should hate me." His voice was hardly a whimper. "I've done so much to hurt you and your friends, stop looking at me like that." His faced turned back to look at her now. "What are you trying to get out of this?" 

Her lips pressed against his, it was a possessive kiss that bent his head back. His eyes went wide while she looked down at him her eyes locked on his, even in the near pitch blackness her silver eyes danced in the moonlight that streamed through his window. She let go of his wrists and put her hands on either side of his face, the tips of her fingers digging into the locks of his hair. Her teeth dug into his bottom lip when she pulled away, pulling his lip back with her. A playfully innocent look on her face. 

"Alright you have me confused, what?" He blinked at her, running his fingers over the spot she bit him, he was bleeding. He didn't mind he was bleeding,The taste of blood made his mouth water, he didn’t hate the sensation of pain coming back to his lips. 

Ruby reached out and ran her fingers over his chest, over the dishes of his pectorals and his many scars. "What? You're cute and I haven't had a moment alone in like two months." This cute girl had a darker side to her.

Adam felt his pants get a little tighter, something in his pants starting to rub against the thigh of the girl on top of him."I think there are a lot of problems with that, but aren't you 16? I cant-" 

"I'm 19 thank you very much, yang is only a year older than me and you don't have any problems with her, do you Adam?" She was closer to him now, chest pressing up against his. "Besides I love boys like you." 

Her hand snaked down from his chest while she curled her cheek along his collar bone until her breath was teasing the hairs on his skin. He bent his head away from her, only giving the Raven haired girl easier access to his tender skin. "Guys like me?" His voice wavered when her fingers slipped under the hem of his pants. "What do you mean by that, red?" He tried to sound confident but it had been awhile since anyone has teased him and as much as he detested admitting it, the lack of power made his entire body tingle with each of her gentle touches. 

"Bad boys isn't quite right." Her lips tickled at his neck, she rose up with each word. "Boys with dark hair, brooding, so dark and mysterious." She was at his ear, warm breaths in the dish of his lobe. Her teeth dancing along the ridge of his ear. "Boys that squirm when I touch them." 

Her hand dipped lower, going over his boxers and running the tips of her fingers over his hard length, wrapping around his shaft and giving him an appreciative squeeze. Her breath caught in her throat at the same time his did. Ruby let out a little giggle right into his ear "looks like you're all ready." She kissed his jaw, tongue rubbing along the ridge of chin and up to his cheek. “Is that all for me?”

Every touch felt like it was crafted to bring him closer and closer to the edge, her hand moved up and down his cock, adam felt like it was moving slowly enough he could scream but felt good enough he might melt. “Fuck.” He breathed out, his eyes shutting from the pleasure, enjoying feeling her tongue running along his face. His cock twitched in her hand, growing harder and needier by the second.

“Naughty, naughty.” Another giggle, her teeth nipped at the underside of his chin, leaving a red mark on his neck. “Such a bad word.” With both her hands she pulled down the hem on his pants, leaving his boxers on but letting the noticeable bulge in his pants pitch a proper tent. Ruby put both of her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look up to her. Adam couldn’t really resist, his breaths were laboured, his body melting into her touch. He had been so tense, felt so touch neglected. All of his fear and paranoia just blew out like a candle, only a feeling of pleasure and obedience left in its place. 

Her thumbs hooked at the corner of his mouth, forcing it to open, something he did without question. The girl in red leaned over him, sticking out her tongue and coming within inches of kissing him, making direct eye contact the whole time. It looks like she might just drool into his mouth, until she connected her tongue to his. Ruby connected them in this tongue only kiss, holding his head close to hers while their dexterous organs danced and twirled around one another, all of her spit and drool spilling out over his and into his waiting maw. She tasted good, sweet. Fuck he really liked looking up at her, more than he thought he would.

When she pulled away, she left him almost entirely. “Hey-” He started, trying to reach out and pull her back, a little of his dominant side flaring up. Adam wasn’t done with her yet. 

It was when he saw her peeling off that loose t-shirt, tossing it aside, haphazardly onto the floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra, her perky tits maybe a c cup exposed to the midnight air. Llocking her fingers in the scruffy hair at the back of his head, she pulled his face into her bosom. 

Fuck they were soft, two perfectly pert orbs of flesh that sandwhiched his face, it had a texture similar to silk. It smelled so inviting, and she was so warm, he could have fallen asleep right there. One of his hands came up to her back and pulled her in closer, she wanted to do this? Yeah he’d ruin her for other men. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down on the sensitive nub. A short nip that elected a sharp inhale from his partner. He smiled at that, rubbing his tongue over the hardening nipple. Swirling in small semi circles back and forth. “Ahh~ ooh.” mewling under his touch, she seemed less confident now, she wasn’t as experienced as he was and it showed, she turned to putty in his hands, fingers pulling on his hair and pushing him deeper into her chest. 

“You like that, Red?” He chuckled, nipping at the tender, silky flesh of her breast. Moving inch by inch, bite by bite over to her other tit, taking his nipple into her mouth, sucking hard on the hardened nub. 

“Mmm~ Yes, oh gods yes.”

“What do you like? Tell me.”

She gasped, biting onto one of her knuckles to stifle a loud moan. “I- oh.. Your mouth feels so good, sucking on~ on AH” A sharp cry left her mouth when he bit down harder than before stopping her. “I love your tongue on my tits!” Her voice was a bit loud but each cord of her voice was like music to Adam’s ears, her cute voice so sexy in the silent room. 

“Good Girl.” He mused. Doubling his efforts on her body, tongue curling under and flicking up against the abused nipple between his teeth. She let her head fall back, enjoying the sensation, that feeling of lightning hitting her every nerve, body tingling at his touch. She pulled a little bit tighter on his hair, biting hard on her knuckle, she ground her crotch against the bulge in his boxers, dissatisfied with the number of layers between them.

Her hand left her mouth and she pushed him back against the headboard, a loud thump echoed throughout the room. “My favorite thing.” She started, standing up now, slipping down her pajama bottoms to reveal she wasn’t wearing any panties either, her neediness dripping down her thigh. Adam had to admit the sight was something, her neatly trimmed raven black hair was nearly all shaven away but slowly starting to grow back, making her look bare but clearly showing that she wasn’t as young as her face made her look. The cute pink, quivering snatch practically dripping with desire. “My favorite thing is to see serious boys like you moaning at how good I make them feel.”

She got back onto her knees, moving down the bed. “See how good they feel when a stroke their cock.” Her hand coming to rest on the twitching bulge of his member. Which practically begged to be let free. Her hand moved up and down along the concealed length. “How they lean their heads back and pant when I put it in my mouth. How they beg me to let them cum when I lick their balls.” one of her hands reached up and cupped his heavy sack, twirling her fingers back and forth with the weighty orbs. 

Finally she released the meaty girth of his cock from its confines. Her eyes going wide. “Oh, wow.” It was more a statement than a shocked expression. Adam didn’t think he was particularly big, it was probably a bit above average, nothing extreme like most people claimed to be but certainly not small. Though to a girl this size he must have looked at least two sizes larger. Her hands grasped it, the cool touch making him let out a soft throaty moan. Her hand couldn’t even fit around it. She got up close, her hot breath wafting against his skin, it was as long as her face. If her chin was on his balls, the tip would be over her head. 

“Not getting cold feet are we?” A low chuckle, shrouded in a strained voice trying to hold back his moans, sounded throughout his words. 

Ruby’s eyes were glued to the long, pulsating shaft in her hand. Adam could see one of her hands reach underneath herself, fingers teasing her wet cunt while she slowly stroked his cock. “It’s big.” She said in awe. Adam had hoped he’d be more impressive than the average student at beacon, but clearly Ruby hadn’t had much experience with men before. “I don’t know how much of this I can take.”

Face moving forward, she nuzzled her cheek against the base of his cock, the slick precum smearing against her soft skin. He winced at the touch. Adam hadn’t even jerked off in what felt like a month, let alone slept with anyone. And ruby was eager to please, trying everything she could to make him feel good. She kissed the skin where his cock met his balls, soft lips parting as she pecked at his shaft. 

For a minute Ruby wished she was wearing lipstick so she could leave marks all over him, instead she has to settle for sloppy wet kisses all over the base and sides of his beautiful cock. “It tastes so good.” She moaned, reverberations coursing through him. Her tongue lolled out and ran the length of his meat, base to tip. Scooping up precum into her mouth and savouring the flavour. “So yummy~ It fills my mouth and makes my head go blank.” Her hand ran long slow strokes, up and down the mighty shaft while she went lower, head dipping between his legs until her nose was pressed up against his heavy, swollen sack. 

She took in a deep inhale, letting his scent fill her nose, the fog of lust making her a little dizzy. She loved the musky smell of his sex. “Oh fuck.” He moaned, a hand coming up to the back of her head, not pushing her down but just to encourage her along. 

Ruby moved her head so that she was nuzzling her wet, goopy cheek against his palm, lips kissing at his thumb. “Just sit back and enjoy the view.” Her beautiful silver eyes looked up at him, not breaking eye contact while she opened her mouth, open lips tenderly kissing his sack, tongue coming out to lick and coil around one of his full balls. All the while she picked up the pace, jerking him off properly now. “Your balls taste so good~” Her words obstructed by the part of him in her mouth. 

Breathing was hard, laboured, filled with paused grunts and deep guttural moans of pleasure. Adam could hardly think as his brain was assault by nearly painful shocks of pleasure each time her tongue lapped at his sack. She slapped herself in the face with his cock, adding wet, fleshy slapping sounds to the messy slurping sounds from her lips and tongue lavishly whoripshing his cock. “You have so much juicy, yummy cum for me don’t you?” Her innocent voice was in such a deep contrast to her words and the sight before him. “All for me right? You’re going to drain these heavy balls all over my cute little face right, all because I made you feel so good.” She purred, the vibrations nearly pushing him over the edge. She pulled back from his balls, kissing the tip of his cock and swirling her tongue around the sensitive crown. “Tell me how good I make this fat, sexy cock feel? Please?”

It took every ounce of will he had not to cum. Adam held his breath, letting it out in a long shakey note. “Fuck, that’s so hot, who knew you’d be the biggest nympho slut in the building?” He saw her shiver at those words. “Such a good, dirty girl. Your mouth feels so good on my cock, baby.” He wished he had the strength to fuck her throat properly, though he didn’t want to admit how much he loved having the power stripped from him. He told himself it was a temporary thing, that he liked indulging in this but it was vastly more interesting to break high class bitches into their place than having this girl let him lay back and please him. “You want me to cum in that cute mouth of yours? Show you how good you make me feel?” 

“I have a better idea.” She purred, letting go of him all too suddenly, getting up closer and pressing her soft, pillowy lips against his, tongue slipping into his mouth dominating his own. 

He wondered what her idea was, a question that was very short lived when he felt a warm wetness against the tip of his cock, two lips spreading over the spearhead of his fuckstick. He put his hands on her hips, wide ample hips. Ruby broke the kiss first, reaching back to stroke his shaft and make sure it was nice, wet and hard. Ready for her to ride on. “I’m not a virgin, but you’re a lot bigger than I’m used to, so don’t move until I say so.” She kissed him again. “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you cum inside me~” Her offer but only but a whisper, a hot moan against his lips. 

With his guiding hands on her hips. One of hers on his shaft, the other bracing herself against his abs, Ruby slowly lowered herself down onto him, soft small whimpers escaped her mouth, not of pain but of discomfort at needing to stretch her small frame around him. Honestly it wasn’t very difficult, her hips were wide and Adam hadn’t noticed but her ass was a nice round plump shape, a shape his fingers were now digging into. Which made the process of her snatch gobbling up his cock significantly easier. 

Each inch that engulfed his cock was like a wet sleeve pinching down on his length, she was so tight it almost hurt, almost. Every single bump of her insides massaging and milking the length of his meat. He was holding back, trying not to cum embarrassingly quick.

Ruby let go on his fuckstick, putting both of her hands on his chest and leaning forward, both of them flinching from how such a simple action bent his cock, that perfectly tense feeling nearly pushing him over the edge, while Ruby discovered what it felt like to have a cock hammer you in the g-spot. “Fuuuu~” She moaned out, even now not able to curse. Her mind was going blank, she just let her tongue loll out of her head, her shaking arms barely able to hold herself up, nails digging into adam’s abs. “So~ Hummph-” A couple shaky breaths. “Big~”

Adam didn’t have much mobility but he slowly started to raise her up, ruby mostly just following his lead. Then he let her fall back down, her stretched pussy desperately clinging to his cock while he pulled back, but eagerly devouring his length when she fell back down. Her back arched in the other direction, Leaning back and causing him to bend in the other way. With her small frame a noticeable bulge formed in her stomach, her body bending around the sheer girth of it. 

One of ruby’s eyes drooped, unable to stay open while her brain was being assaulted by bolt after bolt of pure ecstasy. “Shooo~ full” she whimpered, her body rising and falling only about two or three inches in either direction, short simple thrusts, smashing the tip of his fuckstick against that bundle of nerves opposite her clit. 

She fell forward suddenly, unable to hold herself up anymore, arms wrapping around his torso while her jiggling plump ass bounced up and down on his rigid pole. “You make me feel so good.” She moaned, teeth biting onto his collar bone, nails drawing red lines on his back. “Oh, baby, it’s so good, you’re so good.”

Adam felt strange being praised with the pain in his back and the pure torture of trying not to cum while such a tight, wet hole bounced on his cock. It was a very good strange though. “Such a good boy, such a big sexy cock. It’s going to make me cum~” Her words picked up pace and so did her hips. Adam knew he wasn’t going to last anymore, it was only a matter of time until she pushed him over the edge.

“Does your cock feel good? Does my pretty pink pussy feel good bouncing on your fat, juicy cock? Cum for me, cum for me and show me how good I make you feel, better than blake, better than yang, my tight little snatch is going to make you cum. Tell me, baby. Tell me I’m the best piece of ass you’ve ever had!” Her words turned into a high pitched squeal, her thighs shaking and her already tight hole squeezing him even more, her whole body tensing as an orgasm rolled over her. 

That was it, adam felt his balls tighten against her round heart shaped ass, surging through his cock and right into the waiting womb of the girl riding his shaft. Each pump causing her body to shake, the mutual orgasm rocking their bodies, the only thing holding them up being their tight grip on each other, so tightly intertwined. White gooey jizz leaked out around adam’s cock, still lodged in her tight cunt. A feeling he only noticed as it started to pool on his balls and around the base of his length. “Got everything you were looking for?” Adam whispered, low and deep into the embrace. 

“No, but I think it would be bad if I fell asleep next to you.” Her soft, tired voice sounded like she wanted the idea so badly. Adam realized he wanted it too actually, though that realization made him a little more than uncomfortable. Ruby leaned up and pulled his face down with a palm lovingly at his cheek, kissing him. It was a deep kiss that was tender and soft, so unlike anything he was used to. Even when their tongues met, it was soft and playful, not rough and dominating. “That was good though, right?” 

He couldn’t help but look at her dumbfounded, she had been so in control but needed validation, she’d made him cum with ease, to the point he was putty in her hands. “Yeah it was good.” He finally said, in conformation. “It was really, really good.” his satisfied sigh seemed to be enough for her. 

She pulled off his length, on shaky legs, leaving him suddenly so cold. Cold and… wanting. With cum dripping out of her pretty pink pussy, right onto his abs, she cleaned her thighs off with a nearby towel, giving it to him to clean himself off. “I’d stay, but if anyone caught me here, they’d kill both of us.” Leaning over his exhausted limp body, she kissed his cheek. “I see a lot of good in you, Adam Tuarus. Don’t count yourself out yet.”

Ruby turned away, ass bouncing from side to side while she walked away. White goo dripping down her thigh, shaky legs trembling as she went. She looked over her shoulder as she got to the door. “I have a few more ideas for next time. If you’re interested.” She gave him a peace sign and an innocent look “Cya~” Closing the door silently behind her.

“What the fuck was that?” Adam groaned out loud. He took a mental inventory of what had just happened, a teenager. A legal teenager, took advantage of him. He loved every moment of it, and for some reason he actually enjoyed the intimacy he’d normally hated having to spend with other women. “We’re going to call that a fluke and ignore it.” He finally agreed with himself, getting to work on cleaning up the messy mix of fluids the towel was having a terrible time trying to collect.


	2. Without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a flashback to an older version of himself, his like with Sienna khan and the life he used to lead. Reflection brings with it so many new emmotions, how will he feel about these?

Chapter 2: Without me

Does it ever get lonely?

Thinking you could live without me

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

Walking was finally possible, he realized on the dawn of the fifth day. Light streamed over his naked form, wearing and worn, covered in faint white scares that wrote a story across his skin in a language one could only vaguely understand through touch. The grooves a tapestry in brail though the ridges had worn away and the tale lost to time.

Adam had spent five long days in the care of Argus, and the team who had taken him captive. He laid down in the shadow of the bed they had given him, a plush bundle of cotton and feathers he had abandoned the second he had the chance. Currently he laid down in a nest made of blankets and pillows under the shadow cast by the morning rays. He pulled his head up to his knees, abs straining against the effort. His ribs hadn’t properly healed yet but the exercise was the only reprieve he had from the echoing silence that made his head ache. Sweat clung to his body, dripping off his nose and onto his chest. His arms couldn’t support his weight so he was stuck working on his core, and without the ability to leave this room, he couldn’t work on his legs past stretches so this was all he could do to curb the boredom that crept into his mind.

The door to his room unlocked with a mechanical thud before it crept open, a low creaking in the early morning light. Peeking timidly around the lip of the door a raven haired girl squinted against the light that streamed through his window. 

Okay there was something else.

“You’re up?” Her voice was a singsong tune that made a chill run up his spine. The first night he remembered spending here, this girl Ruby had snuck into his room and treated him to a pleasant surprise. Each time she came into his room, either to check on him or feed him, the raven haired girl made sure to tease him a little bit.

Lifting up the blood red skirt to show him she wasn’t wearing any panties, stroking his cock under the sheets. If no one was looking she’d even climb on top of him in bed and pin him down while she kissed the broken faunis below her. Though so far they hadn’t had a night like the first, most of the other people in the house were becoming more wary as Adam slowly regained his strength. 

Now she came into his room, striding across the wooden floorboards in her tried and true huntress garments. A bright red skirt and corset, caramel blouse that normally hid the curves of her body very well, if she didn’t have it unbuttoned showing off the pleasantly large line of her cleavage for him. Actually he could even see by the twirl she did that she wasn’t wearing anything under that short, flowing skirt.

Adam rose onto his feet, even if shakey, for the first time she’d seen since he’d been back. “And standing.” 

Sweat dripped from his nose onto his chest, droplets falling under their own weight and running over his slick skin. He was practically glowing in the golden light of the morning. He grabbed a towel and wiped it against the side of his face stretching his side to show off the definition of his muscles, accentuated in their post workout strain.

Ruby let out a low breath through her pursed lips. “Wow you really know how to get a girl worked up.” Adam raised an eyebrow at that comment, Ruby gave a few nervous laughs seeing the joke didn’t land.

It took Adam a second to really cut that up though, most of the women he had relations with were strong willed proud people that he took enjoyment out of systematically breaking down and ruining that pride they held so dear. Ruby was nearly the exact opposite. Not so much like blake who was like a pet he kept at his heel, but someone who just had a crush on him. It was a new and forgein kind of affection he wasn’t properly prepared for. 

Though he wasn’t sure if leading this girl on was the best idea, it was the most immediately beneficial. 

“Says the girl that came in here with a skirt and no underwear?” He gave her a wry grin, taking a step towards her, his stature towering over her by a head and a half. He reached up and put his hand to her cheek pulling her close to his sweat drenched silhouette. “Did you come in here for something special or just to get me all worked up?” 

The raven haired girl leaned forward into the embrace, her palms flat against his chest. Her nose brushed up against the ridge of his collar bone, tongue trailing over the harsh edge that met his throat. “Something special?” the heat of her cheeks was nice against the tingling cool of his bare skin. 

“I Figured you’ve been teasing me so much, maybe I should finally repay you in kind.” Her breath caught against his skin. Adam bringing his arms up around her to sink under that skirt, grabbing at that tight, bouncy ass she’d been showing off to him in those tight fitted spats. “Bend your knees up against your head and fill you up right against the door so everyone can hear your cute little moans.”

A finger came up to his lips, stopping him. It curled against his lower lip and pulled it down. Ruby looked up to meet his gaze with a coy, playful smirk and an eyebrow raised. “You’re talking to the wrong girl if you want someone to bend over and take it, pretty boy.” 

Her finger trailed from his lips, reaching behind her and grabbing onto his wrists. Though she didn’t pull him away instead she kneaded his hands harder on her bouncy heart shaped butt, digging his fingers into her rear. 

It was clear the red clad girl was trying to find the words to talk dirty to him. She had a feeling she wanted to express but only had a minimal knowledge of the filthy dialect she wanted to use. “I’m here to make you feel good, I love that look on your face when you’re about to cum, when you need it so badly. I want to know you want me.” 

She wasn’t bad at it, she could still use some work, but it was getting there. She took his hands from her body and brought them around together on his chest. Even with his greater stature, his weakened arms meant this small girl could easily overpower him. 

Her teeth teased against his chest, tongue rolling over the salty surface and savouring his taste. Then she bit down onto one of his fingers, a light nibble that did more than taunt him with her lips than threaten him with her fangs. “We don’t have long before everyone wakes up.” She reminded him. “You should get on your back and let me take care of this.” 

Her hand trailed down his abs towards the hem of his pants and her fingers weaved their way under and towards the prize she’d waited patiently for so many days. Honestly adam wasn’t used to this, it threw him off his rhythm. Always kept him on the backs of his feet. He just couldn’t tell what the raven haired girl wanted.

Her hand wrapped around his cock.

Okay he knew what she wanted now. 

Adam didn’t argue with that, it wasn’t like he disliked making his partners take care of him. It was a little odd to have someone so eager before even being broken in. Ruby had all the enthusiasm blake did but somehow still kept that pride he’d normally have to fuck out of Sienna. Then there was that gentle method she had, like the way she was slowly stroking his cock even under his loose fitted pants, the motion methodic in how it pulsed back and forth with the slight twist of her wrist that curled her fingers over the crown of the sensitive gland. 

“Lay back and let me take care of you.” Her hand on his chest pushing him back into a seated position on the unused cushions. From this angle his cock sprung free from the tent of his pants, which Ruby hurriedly rolled down towards his ankles. 

“You certainly seem concerned with my well being” Adam snickered, which filtered into a moan when she twisted her wrist, letting her drool spill out over her tongue and onto the head of his member, lubing it up for her to stroke more properly. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head, though he couldn’t tell if that was out of curiosity or to get a better angle. Her lips wrapping around the side of his cock getting better vantage to kiss and lick his shaft. “I like making other people feel good, not many of them this much though.”

She planted a heavy, wet kiss against the base of his shaft, right where the cum vein met his balls. The mass of his cock obscuring one of her eyes, she looked up at him, each word wafting over his sack, making them tingle against the warm gusts of air. “Have you never met anyone who just wanted to sleep with you?”

Of course he had. Well not really. Adam was struck with a rather weird feeling where he wasn’t sure of the implications of that question.

Ruby shook him out of that stuper very quickly, tongue bathing his shaft in affection and pulling his gaze back down to her playful eyes. "You talk a lot for someone who should have their mouth on my cock." His lips twisted into a grin. Ruby looked giddy with excitement, glad he was finally getting into it. 

Her lips ran the length of this cock, peeling open wider until she got to the tip, pressing forward and taking his length into her mouth, sinking down onto his girth. 

A low groaning moan escaped his lips, his lidded eyes still keeping contact with his partner. She practically vibrated along his meat, a long moaning running up her body like electricity. As the vibrations of her moans ran throughout his body, her arms stretched upwards, nails trailing up his thighs, over his hips. She dug them in along his abs leaving long light red lines over his pale white skin. 

Her lips went as far down on him as they could, getting past the halfway point before she had to readjust. Nails digging into his skin, the bite mixing with the pleasure. Looking down from his gaze and taking his cock more directly she forced it a little deeper, inches away from her plump pillowy lips connecting to the base. Tears welling up in her eyes, the last inch piercing the boundary at the back of her throat. She took it into her and felt her body try and reject the foriegn object.

The room echoed with a loud Gulk! The sound of her gagging on him.

She pulled back to take a breath, half of him still on her tongue. It was clear from the look in her eye that was a new sensation and one she enjoyed a lot. Adam didn’t mind, the feeling of her throat contracting around his cock, milking his shaft, was so sexy. He could feel his balls churning, ready to blow a heavy load of creamy jizz into her waiting mouth. 

The raven haired girl throated him over and over again, each time pressing harder against that gag reflex, wanting to see if she could push past and let her throat milk his cock properly. Just as adam felt his orgasm tipping over the edge, the point he’d cum even if he tried to stop.

She pulled back. Lips and hands leaving his body entirely. 

Ruby bit her lower lip, hands coming up to play with her still clothed tits, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric. “I like that look.” Her giggle was innocent, a stark contrast to her actions. Adam hadn’t even realized he was making a look until she pointed it out, he unfurrowed his brow and closed his mouth. “I really liked that look.” Her words were a pur in his ear now. 

The nails of her finger ran up and down his shaft, just enough of a sensation to keep him on the edge. “You wanted to let it out in my mouth, baby?” Her forehead pressed against his, noses brushing against each other, she maintained eye contact and drew out each word with the teasing back and forth of her hand. “You want me to let you do it? Want me to swallow all of it?” 

A pause hung in the air, she was actually waiting for an answer. She went and attack his neck with light pecks of kisses mismatched with nibbling bites of her teeth. 

“I..” He let out a breath, trying to collect himself, the sensation on his cock and neck making that task impossible. He wanted it, wanted her to let him cum so badly. She did something to him that he never thought was possible. “I… Fuck, Ruby. Let me cum, I want to do it in your mouth.” It wasn’t begging he wasn’t going to beg. He tried to make it sound as commanding as he could but the words faltered in his throat.

She moved up from his neck to the lobe of his ear, biting down on it and pulling it back, letting it snap out of her mouth when she let go. “Say please.” That was a command. 

Fuck.

His cock twitched. “P-please.” Damn it Adam, “Please let me cum.” 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but his whole body was in euphoria, ready for the waiting orgasm and release of cumming in this girls soft, wet mouth. 

“Nope.” Her tone was innocent and playful again. He looked at her aghast, a little panic in his eyes. “Not yet at least.” Her tone got more mischievous. “After all, I shouldn’t be the only one having fun.” 

Her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back into the cushions of the bed. She started to climb on top of him. He’d asked for her mouth but cumming deep inside that tight little pussy of hers was an even better option. He put his hands behind his head, enjoying the show of her body lowering down onto him.

She didn’t stop above his cock though, instead she sat down on his chest. Grabbing onto his wrists and holding them above his head. Flipping up her skirt so she could still see him, she put her knees on either side of his head, holding just enough above him that he could feel the warm wafting off of her dripping wet sex. She was biting her lip and leaning over so that she could hold onto his wrists but she looked so eager to lower down onto him that she was practically vibrating. A few droplets landed on his cheek “Tap my leg if you need air.”

That’s not good.

Letting go of his wrists and sitting down, putting her full weight on his head now, she planted her wet snatch right over his waiting mouth. She ground into him only enough that her lips spread and she could feel the tingle of his stubble, the crux of his nose against her clit, the purse of his lips teasing her opening.

Adam did not enjoy this as much as she was though. Her back arched at the foriegn pleasure, something she wasn’t used to. Adam on the other hand detested giving oral, it was something he had long ago deemed beneath him. It was something he used to tantalize or to tease. To make a girl melt before he ravaged her. This was different though, his needy cock was left unattended behind her, everything in his body was screaming at him to push her against the bed and breed her tight little cunt, show her who was boss.

“You’re new to this aren’t you?” Her voice was a little condescending, adam couldn’t meet her eyes, that wasn’t it but he was hardly in a position to argue. “Use your tongue on my clit, swirl is around.” A groan of annoyance resounded through his mouth, vibrating directly into her, he opened his mouth, letting out a warm breath. He pushed out his tongue doing as she bid, tongue curling up over her clit in slow methodical swirls. “Ohhhh~ oh yeah that’s good.” Her words were only a whimper escaping from her lips, betraying herself and how it felt.

The taste wasn’t bad. He enjoyed the way her body moved on top of him, the way she reacted to the subtle movement of his tongue. It was new and not unpleasant, Adam actually realized he was enjoying the way she reacted to his touch. Her breath caught when his tongue bumped against her clit, twitched left or right when he drug the rough surface texture over her sensitive button. “ ‘Ike ‘at?” Like that. He couldn’t even speak but he wanted to make sure she knew that he was the one getting her off, he brought his hands up behind her, cupping onto her two plump cheeks and kneading the fat heavy flesh.

Ruby did something he didn’t expect, again. She brought her hand down to run her fingers through his hair, lovingly caressing him. “You’re doing so good, th-that feels amazing, go a little harder.”

Adam felt the fight leave him, felt his body softened under her touch like she was pulling the tension from his body. He couldn’t help but comply, pushing his tongue into her rougher and harder.

Ruby bit down on her lips, rocking her hips into his face, grinding against the ridges and bumps on his chin, lips and nose. She was making a mess of his face, smearing her love juices and marking him as hers. “Oh I’m close, oh I’m so close.” Her voice was low but it kept peaking, kept wanting to creep out. Her whines and whimpers carrying an edge. “D-don’t stop, do-oh OH!”

The last squeal carried with the torrent of her orgasm, the dam broke and her whole body contorted in ecstasy. Her thighs clamped down on his face and her whole body shivered like she had been shocked by a live wire. Adam looked up at her and watched the raven haired girl bite down onto her lip, a look of pure bliss while she held her hair out of her face. She rode out the orgasm by grinding against his mouth, each time her clit hit his nose she twitched on top of him.

That… that was really hot.

Adam was breathing heavy, his face covered in her juices, it dripped off his chin and onto his chest, rolling over his cheeks. “Thats a good look for you.” Ruby teased, pulling him up into a seated position and straddling his lap, resting his cock between her bouncy, round buttcheeks. “I like it a lot.”

Her lips pressed against his, savouring her own taste mixed with his. Her tongue pressed into his mouth and quickly found his, taking over the kiss by bending his head back. 

Her hands were on his shoulders, but one trailed down along his abs, over his thigh, grabbing onto the length of his needy, ready to burst cock and giving it an affectionate squeeze. 

“You enjoy yourself?” Adam found himself asking, he was chuckling but he actually meant it.

“Y-yeah.” A red flushed through her cheeks, she was embarrassed? Adam could almost laugh, she’d just rode his face and was making him beg to cum but she was embarrassed she had an orgasm? He pressed his lips to hers, this time she didn’t fight back, she just accepted the kiss and kept working his wrist, up and down. 

There was a loud thump. Both of them froze. 

They waited.

Waited.

“Oh, no it’s morning!” Ruby’s voice might have gone a little too loud now. “I gotta go!”

Go? Adam panicked a little, he was so horny, rock hard and so close. She was just going to leave him? 

Ruby looked at him apologetically. “I’ll be back before you go, just, try and wait for me.”

“Before I go?” Adam was taken aback, he had realized he was leaving. “Go where? You’re taking me somewhere?”

“Well not me exactly, you see Yang and Blake and Qrow and-” There was another thump and a loud groan from one of the other rooms. “I gotta go, I promise I’ll tell you later.” 

She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for another deep, dominant kiss, leaving no room for an argument. 

Then she was gone.

Looking down at the mess of his chest and abs, covered in scratches and slick wetness, sweat still clinging to every inch of his skin. Adam let out a heavy sigh, seeing his erection still pointing directly into the air, seeking some attention that wouldn’t come.

Adam touched his fingertips to the long raked lines ruby had dug into his abs. She’d marked him, there was a sense of satisfaction to that. His fingers trailed up to his chest, where three long scars ran the length of his pectorals. Another mark, this one received in a much different way.

His mind slipped back to the past, remembering exactly how he had gotten this scar, the moment so vivid he could still smell the sweaty war room he, Sienna and the other leaders of the white fang sat. 

“Adam, We’re not going to send troops to beacon, that would be a waste of men and effort.” Sienna put her clawed fingers to her temple. “Making a scene at any of the schools before we are ready brings us unwanted attention. Or are you just stupid?”

“Sienna, my love.” Her ears perked at that, fur on her face bristling with rage, she hated when he called her that. “I know my brothers and sisters, they are strong and we’re more than ready to rally those Faunis still mistreated in Vale, I had assumed you had more faith in our cause. Or you’re just cowardly enough that you’re scared of a few school girls and their professors?” 

Adam leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest with his legs spread wide.

Sienna scattered the papers in front of her. Everyone in the room knew what was coming next, the two leaders of the white fang were notorious for their fighting, they would always come to an agreement but only after a savage, bloody brawl. The two hated each other, if they weren’t both equally amazing fighters and deeply respected by the members of the white fang, the whole movement would have fallen apart by now.

“You dare question my character, Adam Tuarus? Perhaps you’d like to challenge me for leadership again and see how you fare this time?” The room went silent. Each person looking from one of their leaders to the other. “Stand up and then speak to me of cowardice.”

There was a loud squeal of a chair being pushed back, Adam standing opposite of his partner. 

Everyone else in the room slowly started to filter out, this meeting was over. They would be informed of the understanding they met in the morning. The guards outside both looking at each other with an exasperated sigh. 

Sienna let a low deep growl rise up her throat, she stalked around the table towards the black bull in front of her. Prowling like the tiger she was. “Adam you Ignorant, petulant, asinine-”

She was cut off by a hard cracking sound. Adam brought the back of his hand down onto her cheek, cutting her off. “Empty words from an empty slut.” He growled. Her furious expression had murder etched into every corner. She swung at him with her claws, a move he easily sidestepped. “If you’re going to make a scene so you can get me alone, at least stop pretending when everyone leaves.” When she swung again he caught her wrist, holding it above her head, jerking off off balance and closer to him. “You’re just a whore who needed my cock again. Stop pretending you’re anything more than a depraved cock hungry slut, pride is a bad look on you.” 

Her eyes were wild with rage, she lashed out at him. Clawing across his chest and leaving a long bloody line across it. The fabric of his shirt open now he roared against the pain, pushing the woman he held back against the table. Her back hit hard against the dark wood desk. 

“Fucking, bitch!” He roared, he brought the flat of his hand against her cheek, leaving a nice red print on her darker chocolate skin. 

For any onlooker this might have seemed like a fairly passionate, hate filled fight. However the way Sienna looked back up at the man overtop of her, her eyes filled with a deep passionate lust, biting her lower lip, a light moan escaping her whimpering mouth, they would know she enjoyed it much more than she would ever admit. As for Adam, he pushed the Tigress down onto her ass grabbing a handful of hair at the front of her head and pushed her head back against and over the lip of the table, stretching her uncomfortable so that she didn’t have any leverage to fight against him. He unbuckled his belt and let his cock flop out of his pants, landing across the face of the partner below him. Already fully erect. For all the show these two put on, they loved the fight, loved the brutal beatings and hard fought domination. 

It was often that Adam would win these little debates, leaving Sienna in a puddle of her own cum, covered in his. But sometimes she would push him up against a wall and get off on his cock, leaving him covered in scratches and bite marks. They both liked it that way, left a little room for one of them to lose, made sure they still could fight.

“Are you going to be a good slut or do I have to fuck your throat raw before you stop talking back?” His annoyance at having another suit ruined was evident. He brought his cock up with a twist of his wrist and then slapped it back down against her forehead, smearing her pretty makeup with his slick pre. She closed her eyes on impact, opening them and spitting up at him, it landed on his stomach, sinking into the remains of his coat. “You dumb slut, you don’t know when to quit.”

Adam pulled back only a little, enough to line the head of his cock up with her lips, something the darker skinned woman eagerly opened her mouth for. She might be openly protesting him but the idea of him fucking her throat raw was making her so wet it nearly soaked through her pants. “You, pencil dick? I bet I won’t even leave my tongue, let alone reach my throat.” 

She didn’t have to wait long to find out. Using his handhold on her hair and the other on her shoulder, he pushed forward, pushing the back of her neck against the lip of the table, spearing her head on his filthy meat stick, It pushed back, hitting the back of her throat and bending down. It violently broke the line of her gag reflex, forcing her throat to constrict around him. Sienna felt her eyes water, already rolling into the back of her head at the sudden lack of oxygen. Her whole body shivering in panic and lust. She put her hands on his thighs but it wasn’t to push him away, her claws dug into him, pulling him deeper into the tight confines of her throat. She wanted him to push harder and be rougher. 

It wasn’t something he said no to either, rearing back with the hand on her shoulder and slapping the light brown skin of her cheek, bringing a hint of red to the surface. Adam pulled back with his hips, a sound like air filling a void escaping from her mouth as she eagerly sucked in air. Before he pushed forward again, thrusting in a feverish pace right from the start.

The sound of her throat trying to manage his length echoed in the room, the very sound proof room. Each time the head of his manhood smushed against the back of her throat her whole body shivered, it pushed painfully against the wood behind her and her whole body had to adjust to accommodate the sheer girth of the cock trying to clog her windpipe.

Adam loved it, the way her cock drunk face hung lazily off his length, the way she couldn’t do anything but close her lips around him and let her tongue move back and forth as her brain just shut off. No doubt she couldn’t breath like this, her throat burned and her whole body was crying out to push him off. Instead her hands were wrapped around him now, grabbing onto his asscheeks and the back of his thigh, pulling him in with each thrust trying to hilt him deeper and deeper into her gullet. 

Slobber and spit creeped out around the corners of her mouth, it came off his cock in strands, only to be smeared against her lips and splatter across her pretty little face, making an utter mess of the makeup she put on this morning. It dripped off her chin and onto her waiting tits, knees, legs. 

As if to wake her up with his cock still in her mouth adam slapped her across the face, no wind up this time, just enough to leave a sting on her visage. He pulled back, a fresh splattering of splittle smeared across her face. Rubbed in by the length of his cock that ground to her nose and cheek. Sienna took ragged desperate breath after ragged desperate breath. “Beg for it, slut.”

“That all you got, bitch?” She sputtered, her words weak, but she was ready for the beating that would follow. 

Adam pushed it back into her waiting throat, pulling on two handfuls of her hair and using them as handled to pull her face back down onto his length. He was fucking her so roughly her cheeks were turning red from impact, her nsoe would no doubt be bruised. Her eyes were wild and lidded. Her lips smushed against his pelvis leaving a thick black line of lipstick around the base of his fuck stick. 

His thrusting was relentless, especially with pulling her to meet his thrusts.The back of her head made impact with the hard wood table behind her. Spit flew from the wild, haptic pitch of his hips. Her gag reflex just gave up and her throat became a tube his cock claimed eagerly, pushing all the way to the point her throat bulged obscenely, only to retract a half second later when he pulled back. Adam could see her losing consciousness, her hands going lip by her sides. She wasn’t even going to try and tap out. 

He pulled back just enough her nose could get some air in, a little life, panicked life coming to her eyes. He put his index and thumb finger of his left hand around her nose, pinching it shut and thrusting it back into her waiting maw. One of her eyelids went limp, only staying half open while the other was so far rolled back up into her head there was no way she could see anything. Her body just simply accepted its new role of being a cock sleeve for him. 

Though he wasn’t intent on killing her, pulling back so that just the head of his cock laid on her tongue. She took in desperate breaths mixed with the scent of his cock and strands of pre and spit down into her lungs. She coughed trying to clear the air ways and get something into her. Though she didn’t forget her job, tongue still lapping at the underside of his slippery, spit covered fuck meat. 

“Not going to finish down my throat? Or on my face? Cover me in the filthy wretched cum?” This was her way of suggesting things, she was trying to get him to pick, but he had other ideas. He’d break her properly this time.

Adam pulled back his hips, sliding the length of his shaft against her soft cheek making and mess of Sienna’s hair. He slapped her cheek with his meat, patting her face with it. “I’m going to fuck that bitchy additude right out of you.” 

She looked positively delighted at the idea.

Though she wasn’t going to give in so easily. Her hand came around from behind him, grabbing onto his cock, bending it enough to cause him to tense at the pain but not deal any real damage. “I’m not like that timid little kitten you play with, my love” Her mockery of that pejorative he used so often was evident. Sienna pushed him back only a step, letting her stand up in front of him, even if it was on shaky legs. Her body was still recovering from a lack of oxygen and a brutal face fucking. 

He grabbed at her wrist, she pushed his shoulder. They grappled at the end of the desk until she had turned him around and had him pinned against the dark stained wood, bent at the knee and laying on his back. “Thank the gods for this cock, or else you’d be utterly useless.” She scoffed, stroking his cock with the knife like claws of her hand. Sienna wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions, her eyes screamed lust while she teased his shaft, her other hand dug into his chest, nails adding to the mess she had already made of his shirt by drawings heavy red lines down from his collar to his stomach. Those might not have been enough to leave scars but it did completely open his top, exposing his now bloody torso to her. 

Taking an angle that seemed almost impossible to him, she kept one foot on the ground but pressed her other down to his chest, holding him in place that way, ripping a nice clean hole in her tight skin tight shorts revealing her naked, dripping sex and positioning it directly above his waiting cock. Show lowered down, slowly at first, teasing the tip with the entrance of her clean shaven folds. 

Then it was merely a game of chicken, she was daring him to thrust up, it would be desperate and pitiful with her foot pressing down on his stomach.The claws of her foot curled outwards like a cat and poked at the muscles of his unprotected underbelly. Sienna smirked and lowered one of her hands down to play with her clit, teasing it back and forth with her index and middle finger, abusing the poor nub of nerves. She ground back and forth on the tip of Adam’s cock, just enough to put a fire in his engines but not enough to give any sort of proper stimulation. Her other hand came up and started to massage her tit, pinching the nipple hard and driving a soft whimpering moan from her lips. “You like watching me get off don’t you? Like a powerful woman overtop of you?” 

Adam scoffed, rolling his eyes. She was a bitch in heat just like every other slut. He grabbed onto her ankle and pulled it towards him, forcing her into a split that speared her onto his cock. Sienna’s eyes went wide, her mouth open in mid moan even though no sound escaped. Save for a soft release of air one could hardly even call a gasp. “When you find one, let me know.” Adam grabbed onto her hips, keeping her in this position but bending his knees so he could thrust upwards off the table, her legs split like this she had no leverage to fight back. “You’re just a slut, who’ll spread her legs at the first sight of a real man, ready to bend over and get bred like the bitch you are.”

Sienna could only whimper in response, her body still trying to recover from the sudden and forceful fucking, it wasn’t the hardest he’d fucked her but the heavy, shallow smashing left her poor sensative clit being ground against the stubble of his pubic mound. It felt so good she could hardly think, it was rough, and fast, short bursts that kept her mind from forming a thought. Her back arched, pushing her g-spot into his cock and electing a deep guttural moan from somewhere in her stomach. “Fuuuuuck” Her voice was quivering.

She was loving this, adam could tell. There was a wet sucking sound each time he pulled back, her insides trying to keep him in. Then a splattering sounds of her overflowing juices smushing between their bodies.

He didn’t rest though, grabbing onto her leg and holding it off of his form, stretching her even farther, standing her up so that her knee was by her head while one of her feet were still on the ground, holding her in a tight bear hug. He pulled back with his hips until only the tip of his cock remained, giving her enough time to form at least one coherent, panicked thought “Wait, give me a second to cat-”

Catch her breath? He scoffed with a smirk and thrust forward, wiping anything from brain and forcing the proud tigress to cross her eyes, slamming his cock into her g-spot, her cunt spread so wide every inch of his cock had forced its way into her, stretching her utterly and filling her with his meat. All the while he brought down his other hand, battering her clit with his thumb and bringing out pathetic whimpering moans and grunts, she could only make tiny little sounds, half words pleading with him to fuck her harder.

How could he possibly refuse? 

The slick silky texture of her insides coiled around him, sticking to him and trying to pull him even deeper into her. Each time his hips hit hers, her entire body shook, jiggling from the impact, her fingers twitched and a whimper escaped from her lips. “So, so- fuck, good~” Her words lazily half formed and just slipping from her mouth. 

Adam loomed over her, watching her eyes shake with each deep powerful thrust. Collecting the saliva in his mouth, he spat directly into the mess of precum and spit already on her face. The tiger under him just smiling and giggling at the act. “H-a, har’aaa”

“Got something to say? I’m surprised you can even think, you masochistic slut.” 

“H-harder~” her voice quivering with each thrust into her. 

He felt his eye twitch, she was still going to give him an order huh? 

Growling he let go of her leg, pulling out of her the suddenness of which making her gasp and looked up at him questioningly. He tossed her over the table, hands and forearms colliding hard with the wood. She tried to get her hands under her, pushing up from the table. Adam wouldn’t let her though, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her back, ripping her arms out from under her. “You want Harder?” He lined the tip of his cock up with her well fucked hole, readying for another go. “I’ll show you harder.” Thrusting his hips forward, hilting inside her in one powerful thrust.

He grabbed onto one of her thighs, pulling it up to his hip both as leverage and not letting her get a proper grip. Each time he thrust forward his balls slapped hard against her clit, her ass bouncing and jiggling with every impact. “Yes! Yes! Fu-fuck! Just like that!” She roared. “Fuck me- Ah with that filthy cock!” 

Adam had enough of it, taking the hand that wasn’t around her thigh and putting it to the side of her face he pushed it against the wood of the table, enough to apply pressure and hold her there, the sensation of her head being squeezed against the table enough to shut her up. Her tongue just rolling out of her head and accepting her place as his cum dump. 

Not letting up at any step, adam kept laying into her, letting her find a groove in his thrusts and bouncing her hips back at him, only to drop her thigh and grab a handful of her ass, sticking his thumb into her tight back door and changing his pace to be even faster. Her spine twitched and contorted trying to move and find a rhythm, but the hand pinning her head to the desk kept her from moving at all, she was completely bent to his wills and subject to his whims. He was going to use her like the sleeve she was and leave her like the mess he kept saying she was. 

He gripped and kneaded the soft spongy flesh of her ass, fingers digging into her hair and rear, flesh and mane spilling around his digits. “You’re such a good cock sleeve, my love. Are you enjoying yourself down there?” His own words were laboured now, his limit building and the edge of his own orgasm getting closer and closer.

“Oh fuck yes! God you feel so fucking good!”

“You want to cum, my love? Want to feel me fill up that tight slutty pussy?” He reared back with his hand slapping her across the ass, a loud powerful smack resounding in the small room.

“Fuck!” She cried out at the pain of the slap, her teeth clenching shut as her nails drug along the table below her. “You going to cum for me? Do it, fill me up with that dirty seed!” 

“Beg for it slut, let me hear how badly you want it.” He spanked her again, harder this time, taking his hand off the back of her face and grabbing onto her hips with both hands. Driving his cock into her over and over again, harder and harder. Each thrust making his balls churn and swell, slapping against her sensitive clit, both of them so close to the edge. 

She wailed, clawing herself onto her elbows, twisting at her middle and looking back at him over her shoulder. “Do it! Fill me up, paint me like the whore I am, I want to feel it drip out of me, fuck me so good like the animal you are!”

There were no restraints left, his balls tightened and he pushed in one last time, pulling her hips on to him and flattening her ass against his abs he came like a hose, pouring spurt after globby spurt of creamy seed. Adam pulled back only slightly to thrust back in again, getting the last of his jizz pumping out of his cock and into her waiting womb, filling her up just like she asked.

He reached forward, taking her chin in his fingers, pulling her face towards his. “Never forget I own you, you’re my cumdump and my bitch, you’re mine Sienna.” His lips pressed to hers, forceful and possessive. His tongue intertwined with hers and he pulled it into his waiting maw, biting down on it and pulling it back, breaking the kiss to hold her tongue in his teeth. 

When he pulled back he left her completely, letting cum spill out of her fucked and gaping hole, it splattered against the floor leaving a puddle of creamy jizz at her feet. Sienna slumped down onto her knees breathing heavy, having rode out her own orgasm and found she couldn’t support herself anymore. Her hand rested on her stomach, so full of warm sticky cum, a look of pure bliss on her face. 

Adam slunk back into the chair he started in, his half hard cock twitching between his spread legs while he looked down at the girl below him. Reaching into what remained of his jacket and shirt, he pulled out a box of cigarettes, pulling out one and lighting the end. Before he could get it to his mouth that he noticed that there was a splattering of her own cum that had leaked out of her, on the toe of his boot. 

“Sienna.”

She looked back over her shoulder at him, coming down from her high but the swell of submission still clinging to her bones, she looked so eager to please, so willing to do anything the man before her asked. “Yes, my love?” No hint of irony in her voice. 

“You made a mess.” He motioned with the cigarette to his boot. 

The tigress turned on shaky legs to face him, stalking towards him on hands and knees, her tails swaying with each shakey step. When she got to his boot she leaned down, tongue extended to lap at the black leather, coiling over the fabric and tasting the mix of their juices on the worn out boot. She didn’t stop until it was spotless, save of course for the slobbery spit she had left him. “I’m sorry, my love. Did It feel good? Did I make you happy?”

Adam touched the scratch she’d left him, one of the worse ones she’d given him. He smiled and put the filter of the cigarette in his mouth, taking a breath of the ashey black substance. Adam guided her to the base of his cock, nose pressing against the meat rod that smelt of his cum and her dripping wetness, with the flat of his hand. “You did so good, such a good little slut you are, my perfect little whore.” 

There was something so rich and possessive about the way he said ‘my’ that Sienna felt a chill run up her spine.

She started to lap at his cock, cleaning it with her tongue, making sure to only use her mouth and clumsily get every drop of spent cum from the cock that she belonged to.

“Mmm~ I love it when you call me that.” Her moan vibrated throughout his member. He knew she loved it, he felt how she tightened on him every time he degraded her. 

Adam leaned back in his chair enjoying the sensation of her tongue over his manhood. God he had it good, didn’t he? “My pretty tiger, I like this side of you more.”

“Good, you’re the only one who gets to see it.” She giggled, finally reaching up and stroking his cock, both of her hands wrapping around his shaft to rub up and down while she licked and teased at the base. “I still say the only thing good about you is your cock, you do something terrible to me. I just can’t get enough of being bent over letting you fuck me all night long.” She rubbed her cheek against his shaft, smearing her own spit over herself in a fresh new coat.

“Good, because I feel the same way. You’re really only good as a cock sleeve, a place for me to fill with cum and leave desperate for breath.” his cigarette burned down and he tossed it landing still burning on the stone floor off to the side. 

Leaving his cock alone for a second she got up and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. Adam rolled his eyes at this but loosely held his arms around her waist. This part was non-negotiable, she wanted to cuddle after he fucked her. Honestly he didn’t get the hype. 

“So beacon?” She started, allowing him to fill in the details. 

“I have one job with Blake on a train, then we’ll move forward, will you support me?” He didn’t care about her answer really, he’d move on beacon eventually, if she said no it just put him back a few months. 

“I suppose. Though you had better fuck me enough for all those months you’ll be gone.” Her tongue got a little possessive there. The proper leader Sienna starting to break through the cracks again.

“I won’t be gone long, I’ll have the city before you know it.”

Adam sat in the dimly lit bed, the memory of holding Sienna fading. It had been over a year since then, maybe longer than he realized. His fingers left the scar on his chest and he got out of bed, starting to get dressed for the day. 

He pulled his shirt over his head, standing alone in the suddenly very cold room. His shaking hands unable to stop themselves. Painfully he clenched them into fists resting one against a wall. He missed it suddenly, that feeling of arms around him, the smell of her hair. He let out a breath forcing the memory from his mind, pushing it deep down and collecting himself.

The door creaked open.

“You’re up.”

Annoyed and still groggy this early in the morning, Yang stood in the doorway. “Come on, you’re getting a shower.” Was all she said, leaving the door open and expecting him to follow.

He was leaving? He was getting a shower? Adam grit his teeth, no matter what happened next it wasn’t going to be good. He’d survive, he’d find a way out of this. He would get revenge on those that betrayed him.

The image of Ruby slipped into his mind, his fist unclenched and he was alone in the room again. 

“Fuck it, this can all wait until after the shower.” He muttered under his breath.


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being taken to managerie for trial Adam has to deal with abuse from vall angles, the reprocussion of his actions and kindness in the most unexpected places.

Chapter 3. (I have no idea how to fix the gray text issue.)  
Free

Love, let the doves cry out in the streets

Love, let the poison bleed out of me

Love, let my love inside go free

Powerful, prideful, unyielding, determined. These were all words often used to describe the leader of the white fang. However right now he felt like none of these things. Right now Adam felt a heat rising in his cheeks, cowering behind his own arms while hot water poured over him. Normally showers were a time of reflection, a place of comfort however this time…

There was a loud crunching of chips being eaten not five feet from him. Panning over from his frame turned away, was Yang, who had pulled in some lawnchair and had gotten a bag of chips for breakfast. She took a sip of morning coffee, slurping loudly.

Adam felt shame creep into his body, she had removed the shower curtain and sat there watching him undress, got the water running for him and then sat back down with an unimpressed visage as he waited for her to leave. Only to realize she wasn’t going to. Now he tried desperately to clean himself with a very judgemental audience. 

She made sounds that sounded unimpressed with each of his movements. Eating chips loudly just to make sure he knew she was there. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with his body, quite the opposite actually, but her gaze was so piercing and without his mask the mark on his face was a blemish on his porcelain skin, he was forced to show every inch of his body to her and had no say in any of it.

“Can you shower slower please? I have stuff to do today and I was hoping to have no time to do it.” She groaned, obviously annoyed with how slow going this was.

“How about you fuck off.” Adam retorted, a scowl formed over his face. That comment seemed to get her attention. She stopped chewing and swallowed her mouthful.

“He speaks. What you embarrassed about me seeing your tiny little man?” Her voice was joking, light hearted but there was an edge to it. She hated the person she was speaking to and it showed.

Yang stood up from her chair and leaned against the wall nearby. Her eyes level with his, scanning him over. That felt worse, now she was actively ogling his body. She reached out and touched him, hand on his back, instinctively he recoiled from her touch.

She didn’t like that, Metal hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pushing his face against the cold white wall. “You cut off my arm, and tormented my girlfriend, you deserve a lot worse than what I’m going to do to you.”

Adam felt a little fear creep up his skin, before a growl formed on his lips, eyes squinting down at the girl. He’d dealt with her type before, hot headed big shot who felt like because they were strong they were in charge. Sienna was like her, Ghria was like her.

“I see you just couldn’t hold back anymore, my love?” That remark earned him a tighter grip and a more forceful push up against the wall.

“You have a big mouth for such a small man.”

“I think you’re actually shorter than me.” He let out a low chuckle as she growled at him. It was so easy to push her buttons, she practically walked into each of his insults and barbs. Adam knew exactly how to get under people like her’s skin. She wanted something from him, fear, shame. He wouldn’t give her an inch.

“How are you seriously this much of an asshole? I’ll make sure you’re put away for a long time, but for now-” Her hand on his back trailed down and grabbed onto one of his asscheeks. “You’re mine.”

That was a new sensation, not entirely unpleasant. Adam tried to find a way to wriggle out of her grip but there was nowhere to escape to. She kneaded and groped at him, getting a small reaction as his cock started to harden and he felt heat rising up in his cheeks.

“You’re hard? You must really like me playing with your ass then.” her grip tightened and she got tougher with how to massaged his butt. Yang wouldn't admit it but Adam actually had a really nice ass and she was very much enjoying this.

She brought her hand back, rearing up and delivering a slap to one of his handful cheeks. As it rippled she gave a soft cooing sound, Adam couldn't help but let out a little moan. 

Oh he's enjoying this.

Oh I'm enjoying this. He realized. Adam not sure how to deal with that realization nor how to unpack it. After being dommed by ruby and now pushed up against a wall and having his ass groped he was starting to lose that image of himself as the terrifying dominant that broke powerful women into submission. 

Speaking of yang and ruby what was with this family? Why were they both so fucking horny?

He was broke out of his thoughts when yang brought her hand around from the back of his throat to the front, using her metal arm to choke him lightly. Oh no that was good too.

"Not talking so big now are you, tough guy?" Her amusement with this situation evident from the added sultry purr to her words. Adam tried to say something but the hand around his throat was making it hard to speak. Yang raised an eyebrow and loosened her grip, "Got something to say?" 

Adam let out a little cough, clearing his throat and finding his voice again, the blonde behind him looking ever so pleased with the reactions he was having. Any shame he felt wouldn't even come close to a fitting enough punishment. 

"You-" Adam started to speak. She waited intently for his curses and threats of vengeance. "You know, for a lesbian, y-you really like my ass." 

Yang stopped moving and looked up at him, her lavender eyes twitching with annoyance. He wanted to play games then huh? Yang could play games. Switching the hand on his ass with the robotic, mechanical one. She pressed her thumb up against his back door waiting to see his reaction.

Okay that wasn't good. Well it was really good but the fact is was really good was not good. Which meant it was good for yang. Adam felt like the word 'good' has lost some of its meaning after all this. 

Collecting himself, he tried to think of how to hide a reaction. How to bend this to ruin any enjoyment she'd take out of this. 

She pushed her metal thumb, warm from shower water, lubed with soap, into his asshole. Piercing the tight ring and pushing into his tight backdoor.

Adam shaved, he hated body hair and all the complications that came with it. He regretted this choice now because it only made the girly, light moan of pleasure that escaped his mouth feel all the more fitting. 

"Oh fuck." He muttered under his breath. 

Yang couldn't believe it. He was getting off on this. Part of her loved that fact, he liked it up the ass! That was hilarious. "The big bad leader of the white fang likes having his butt played with. What a headline that would be." She snickered, pushing her robotic digit in deeper.

"Fuuuck yy-ouu." Adam grit his teeth and tried to hold back his voice but the way her finger stretched him and how hard that sensation made him forced little voices to escape between his lips. 

"Come on, you're a dirty butt slut. I'm sure people would pay a pretty penny to plough your tight ass. Though you just give it out for free don't you?" 

Adam felt her first finger bend, pushing against his insides, he never thought anything would. It was strange but made his knees shake. Yang slapped his ass, the collision of skin and skin shaking from the impact, keeping his legs from buckling. 

Feeling his face press against the cool surface wall of the bathroom it was such a pleasant feeling against his flushed, hot skin. Though honestly after getting accustomed to the size, yang wasn’t really doing a lot down below him, mostly just sittin inside him now. He tried to buck back against her hand to finally find some friction, to feel her press against that bundle of nerves that he knew was somewhere in there. He’d heard about the male g-spot and wondered if it was really as good as people said.

The second he tried to push back her hand on the back of his neck pushed him harder against the wall. Obviously seeing this as him trying to get away instead of a cry for some real attention. 

“I didn’t say you could move, I’m going to play with this slutty little ass until I make you cum all over that wall. I want to humiliate you for everything you’ve done.” Her words had a little flutter to them, like she wasn’t sure if they were the ones she wanted to pick but she couldn’t think of better ones on the spot so this would have to do. 

Adam rolled his eyes at that though, she really was just acting out. Like a scorned ex lover, attaching herself to the nearest thing that would take her in the hopes of making herself look desirable. It only made her look desperate. Yang tried to make herself feel powerful but only ended up showing how powerless she is.

Her fingers moved like a virgin’s, trying so hard to find a way to get him off without any idea of how to do so. Her hand on his back was just there, not moving. Never adding to anything and often more distracting, the initial surprise and pleasure of it all had faded and after the minutes dragged on adam felt himself growing bored.

“You about done back there?”

“Shut up!” Her fingers jabbed against him more sharply, painfully, and not the fun pain either. 

“Seriously, this isn’t even fun, it’s actually just mildly annoying.” His tone made it clear whatever she was doing was doing nothing for him.

“You’re just a slut who is used to taking huge cocks up their ass, that’s all.”

Adam rolled his eyes again, actually letting a sigh fill up his throat and bellow out his lips. “If this is how you finger blake no wonder you’re here with me instead of her.” 

That struck a nerve, her whole body went stiff and her fingers stuck pleasantly deep into him. He pushed back against that feeling, there it was, finally he was starting to get off on all of this. Too bad yang quickly recovered.

“Blake and I- I don’t…” she stopped herself but it was too late.

Adam smirked and looked over his shoulder at her, seeing the terror on the blondes face and knowing exactly what she had meant. “So you’re not the one who goes down on her? Let me guess she eats you out and then you fuck her with some toy?” His joy with this revelation was evident.

“You’re hardly in a position to talk, she left you, remember? Obviously you weren’t giving her what I can give her.”

“If what you give her is anything like what you’re giving me, then you’re right, I would actually make her cum.” He gave a mirthless chuckle. “Listen, Blake left me because she was a coward and saw me as a monster, she joined me because i could make her cum so hard she couldn’t walk the next day.”

Yang opened her mouth to say something but closed it, her fingers slowing down to a crawl. “You’re obviously lying. I have you pressed up against a wall and you’re moaning with my fingers in your butt. You’re a bottom.” Her tone was flat but for someone as emmotive as Yang that was the same as her entire body shaking.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t told you all about it. If I really was awful I’m sure you two would have laughed at my expense.”

“We- She…” She looked at the blue eyed man, pinned against the wall with a look of utter defeat on her face. She could see only smug satisfaction on his face, not a hint of dishonesty to his features. With that adam knew something too, Yang had never made Blake cum without also getting herself off.

“So are you going to listen to me and actually get me off? Or am I going to leave disappointed, like Blake?” The sheer joy he took in that lost, defeated look on her face… was less than he expected. A hint of guilt seeping into his bones.

Well I don’t like that. He thought to himself.

Yang took her fingers out of him, drawing her wet arms away from him and turning her expression back to one of disgust. “You’re a liar and always have been, I don’t need to listen to people like you.”

“You really should though, I have some good advice sometimes, my love.”

She almost swung at him that time, her fist clenching and drawing back only slightly. “Get showered, you can go fuck yourself in the meantime. Since you’re so good at it.” Her sarcasm was tinged with envy.

“How about you get some practice and eat my ass?” Making sure the ‘eat my ass’ sounded less like a suggestion and more like he was telling her to fuck off. Her middle finger came up to meet his request and she turned to storm out of the bathroom. The door closed with a sharp edge to it, leaving adam to slowly slink down the porcelain interior of the burning hot shower.

His heart was beating out of his chest, not to mention his cock was like a steel beam between his legs, ready aching so painfully for release. She could have at least finished him off. Though the idea of ‘fucking himself’ as she so aptly put it, was less than ideal. Adam ran his fingers down his abs towards his girthy length under the downpour of steamy water, wrapping his fingers around his cock and slowly stroking it.

His body was so sensitive, after being teased by both sisters, one slow and gentle the other brash and clumsy, adam enjoyed the feeling of a nice rough rutting on his meat. Honestly Adam was very inexperienced with jerking off, his position in the white fang afforded him a few benefits. One of which of course was that he rarely spent a night alone.

Then of course he was on the road, running from the law and more concerned about how he was going to eat. Hiding in alley ways while trying to avoid police and keep tracking blake. He had nearly starved to death in the frozen north of Argus, hardly a setting for self indulgence. 

It didn’t take long to bring himself to climax, stroking faster and faster, building up his orgasm behind a dam until the force of the ocean burst forth from him, splattering against the white walls and dripping down into the water below him.

Fuck that felt good. 

With the fog of lust clearing from his mind he quickly finished with his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, knocking on the door for them to let him out.

The door creaked open to reveal a third woman, this one with long snow white hair she looked him up and down with a look that betrayed her embarrassment at seeing his nearly naked body.

Oh great a third one. He thought to himself.

She quickly recovered and cleared her throat into her fist. “Well then, if you’re done your clothes have been prepared and set aside for you. Be prepared to leave in an hour.”

Adam felt like he’d seen her before, maybe he had seen her face during the attack on beacon. He couldn’t quite place it but it was a nagging itch that came with a tinge of anger. Not an annoyance but that rage that he had carried all his life that voice that told him to hurt people, it was so loud in the presence of this girl. 

He felt his eye twitch but he nodded, crossing his arms over his muscular chest and leaning against the door frame, waiting for her to move. “The only thing stopping me would be you.”

She tore her eyes off of inspecting him and gave a short ‘humph’ before spinning on her heel and turning away from him.

Adam rolled his eyes. What a princess. His mind fabricated the thought but didn’t dwell on her any logner. Let’s hope she didn’t also want to jump his bones, he didn’t know if his body could keep up with three horny huntresses.

Blake still hadn’t shown her face.

Adam was loaded into the back of their airship, like cargo. The irony of being treated like property was not lost on him. Joining him on this journey was an older man who smelt like week old alcohol, the white haired princess and the blonde who couldn’t look him in the eye, Yang. Ruby and Blake needed to deliver the relic, whatever that was, to atlas and would apparently join up with them later. Adam had managed to hear some of their plans.

The ship was cut into two parts, they opted for a larger vessel, much like a schnee dust transport, for this travel. Adam of course had to be put in the hold, just in case he tried to break free or something, a million miles in the air. He wasn’t that stupid. 

They did have someone watching him though, in shifts. The first had been yang, who had set up a punching bag and made it very clear she’d replace the bag with him if he’d said anything. After that, the white haired girl came down to take her place.

She was… interesting to say the least. “So what’s your deal?” Adam eyed his warden.

Sitting there and drinking tea from a fine china set at a kneeling folding table. The girl looked up at him. “My deal?” She asked incredulously. 

“Your deal, why you’re doing all this.” He motioned the whole situation.

Setting her tea cup down she put one hand on her hip, but couldn’t meet his eyes. “ I’m a huntress, It’s my job to protect people. Why would I need any more reason beyond that?”

Adam rolled his eyes at that, of course she was just as much of an idealist as Blake was, he was sure the whole lot of them were. “You hunters are all the same.” Waving his hand flippantly. “Risking your lives on some greater purpose so fat cats like the schnees can live pretty on a pile of faunis children.”

That seemed to strike a nerve with the atleasian, of course he could tell she was one. She practically wore their military dress as her casual attire. She looked like she was about to say something but then just shrugged letting go of his egging comment and going back to sipping her tea. “Better than ending up in prison I suppose.” 

There was the hook he was hoping for, prison. That was a lead. That was a thread he could follow to figure out what was going on, where they were taking him and to what end. First step was convincing her he already had all the information. “So i’ve heard, how long until we get there? I have the rest of my life to look forward to after all.”

That was good, if she made a snide comment then they would be trying to put him to death, in which case, maybe he should crash this plane. Even if she did give him a vague answer he’d have a guess at where they were taking him just by distance.

“It isn’t too far, hopefully.” The last line had all the annoyance a teenage girl could muster, which as it turned out, was a lot. 

“Whatever.” was the only response he gave, he couldn’t seem too eager otherwise he’d give off his intention but the annoyance was clear on his face. Obviously still not accustomed to not getting his way.

She took another sip from the tea cup in her hands, cupping it with both her palms in a way that showed a modicum of respect for his culture, at least she knew how to properly drink menagerie tea. 

Wait a minute.

Why did this atlassian girl have a faunis tea set? It even smelled like menagerie. Adam had only been to the island a handful of times, a long time ago, but he remembered the new kinds of tea they found and how they adapted their old rituals of brewing to the new landscape. 

“That a gift from Blake?” He mused, motioning to the table and cup at her lap. “She showed you how to use it I see.” There was a little bitterness there, it was afterall him that showed her how to properly prepare tea.

Even if it was a process he learned from her mother.

“It was, before she met us in Haven she must have bought these and remembered to bring them along. I told her… well it feels like a year ago now, that I’ve always wanted tea from Menagerie.” The white haired girl smiled with fond memories. 

This girl really cared about Blake. It was the look of sorrow and worry, that being apart from her even for this small trip was so heart wrenching. Adam couldn’t believe Blake had made friends that cared so deeply for her.

He felt jealous… no it was envious. He realized.

His expression softened. 

Adam realized this was the first time she had looked him in the eyes, suddenly he was very aware of his scar. Covering it over with his hand and turning away from her. The white haired girl seemed equally embarrassed that she had been staring and looked away.

“You hardly seem the person I built you up to be.” She muttered, an offhanded comment.

“Well if you get a sword in my hand.” He chuckled but of course that joke probably didn’t land as well as he had hoped. “What did you expect?”

“Well I’d heard stories from my parents, the maids-” Of course she had maids, faunis no doubt, or perhaps her family had been too good to have pets. “-told me when I left for beacon not to look down on Faunis in vale, they had a vengeful spirit, a grimm that had turned into a man. That if you mistreated a Faunis he would come for you in the night…”

She trailed off and collected her thoughts. “Then when I met Blake I heard about how human you were. How you trained her to protect herself, how you believed in something good but became absorbed in hatred.” Her eyes rose up to look at him.

“I thought all those stories I heard were fiction, that you were just a man behind a mask. Until beacon, you lead an army of grimm into the city and tore through everyone in your wake. You even… Yang… Blake.” Now it was Adam’s turn to look away, he felt a mild amount of shame over those events, he knew taking down beacon was the right thing to do, striking fear into mankind everywhere. He didn’t enjoy killing kids though.

“But now… Here you are, talking to me about tea and feeling embarrassed about your face.” She smiled, looking out the window of the plane, gazing at the open sea around them. 

“You know.” He started to say. “I don’t think I’m a man. That mask, that vengeful spirit. That’s who I am.” He paused and covered over his eye with his hand, obscuring his eyes from her vision. “I enjoyed it, all of it.”

Turning to look at her so that only his scarred eye is visible, the ember red ‘SDC’ etched into his face by a hot iron staring the atlassian girl in the face. “But enjoying hurting people doesn’t make me a monster, it makes me human, little girl.”

Her response surprised Adam though. 

“I know.” There was a pregnant pause. “Grim are beasts, animals, it’s really only people that have the capacity for evil. It was hard to learn that my name is steeped in just as much blood as yours, but my father is heralded as a pillar of the community while you’re a villain. But he's just as cold blooded and enjoys it all the same.”

“Your father sounds like an asshole.”

“He really is.” She let out a small, sad chuckle.

Adam wasn’t looking at her, instead looking out the window at the clouds and sea, watching the horizon pass by. Until he felt something nudge his shoulder. Looking down he could see the white haired girl offering him some tea. 

“You deserve to go away for a long time, so you probably won't get any tea while we’re in menagerie.”

He took the cup with a thank you, that wasn’t how he planned to learn where he was going, it worked out. Sipping from the ornate gold inlaid thing his thoughts filtered to Ghira and Kali, the two old leaders of the white fang, the new leaders of the faunis and also, Blake’s parents. Standing trial before them was… daunting. 

Memories of many lost friends flooded back to him, friends from before he was a leader, friends he had seen go on missions and never return, trying to be peaceful, licking human boots to try and beg their way into the hearts of their oppressors. 

Adam couldn’t have guessed in a million years the real reason his temper had risen, sitting across from a Schnee. 

Still the smell of tea and gentle company eased his heart, gave him pause from that anger. It wasn’t gone, after all, forgiveness was not so simple, a lifetime of hatred was not so easily forgotten. Still he had to admit, tea always was a good way to calm a beast.

Returning to the island was strange to say the least. Though he had been proud his people finally had a place to call their own he hated the insult that this sham of a peace offering was. Some desert island that wasn’t fit for animals let alone men and women. 

Now though, he looked upon this land like a forgotten friend, fond memories of his teenage years here, where he grew up under the wing of Sienna and Ghira. Sienna being like a childhood friend he grew up with and Ghira being… well a pain in his ass mostly. He was only a teenager when he met Blake here, after being rescued from atlas. A young teenage boy, scared of the world and everyone in it. Then he was taught to fight, taught how to keep people safe. 

His semblance made itself known very quickly, if he took a hit to his horns he would be able to direct it to others, so he made a sword out of the shavings of his horns. Ghira taught him how to control it, how to use it. Then one day Ghira tossed him aside, the older man only looking at him with disappointment and shame. He had saved the old man’s life, protected him like he’d been taught and then he was tossed aside because what? Because he hurt the old man’s pride?

Still all of that is long in the past, the present was only moderately more depressing.

Adam was waiting in some building by the docks, two guards, wearing the ‘royal’ guard’s uniform were on either side of him. The older man who looked too tired to exist was nearby and clearly suffering some kind of withdrawal or sleep deprivation. The island air was nice and pleasant against his skin.

What wasn’t pleasant was the people. 

A crowd had formed, looking in through doors, windows. Murmuring. Adam tried to cover his face, his eye, from their view. He was exposed and open, unable to lash out and force them to dispearce. 

Yang and the white haired girl returned after a few minutes of talking to the local hunters, it had only been a minute but it felt like hours. 

“Alright, back off everyone, nothing to see here!” A familiar female voice called out, low but young.

Illia.

What was she doing here? Oh of course, she betrayed him. Another bought of hatred welled up in him, but the shame of his visage overwhelmed that and he only backed further into the shaded corner he was sitting in.

The white haired girl came up to him, looking hesitantly concerned. She was obviously checking to see if someone had injured him. Which was the least of his worries. He might actually have a case, if the judge was at all fair, if the guards attacked him. 

The crowd, even to the half hearted efforts of the chameleon girl, was not leaving their new freak of the week to gawk at. 

Adam was hardly cowering at the back of the building, still facing the crowd and letting them get their eye full, but he did want to hide in the shadows, want to keep himself from direct view. It wasn’t until the white haired girl motioned for him to stand that he actually felt the light of the island hit his face and know that the deep red scar was on full display. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, more curious as to why he looked so uncomfortable.

“Peachy, lets go get my execution started.” His sarcastic answer was hidden under his breath. His gaze was level with Illia. “Pleasure seeing you again.”

The ex white fang member’s face turned bright red, her scales and hair matching suit and turning various shades of orange and yellow.

“You have a problem?” It was Yang this time. Stepping between Adam and the girl who had betrayed him. Adam just scoffed and turned his face away. Arguing with all three seemed tiring so he tried to focus on the wood grain of the floor below them. 

“No, just admiring the freedom of war criminals with a sob story.” He mused.

“Don’t listen to him.” The white haired girl came over to comfort Illia. “Come on, we need to get him to the Manor.”

“You’re right. I’ll go up on ahead and make sure the road’s are clear. You guys just make sure he doesn’t run.”

Adam looked at the crowd outside, watching as they moved aside and out of the way of the much smaller Chameleon faunus, dispersing into the streets. “I think I’ll be the last person we need to worry about.” Adam muttered.

“You see it too then?” It was the man this time, his voice like gravel in a tumbler. Adam did see it though, many of the onlookers had makeshift weapons, knives and rocks. He doubted they were here to kill him, they just wanted to make a show of force. They wanted him to know that if he tried to run, there would be no safe harbor for him in Menagerie. 

“Alright get moving.” Yang pushed at his shoulder and got him out in front of her. “Wiess make sure no one in the crowd gets any funny ideas, I don’t know what to save him if I can help it.”

“Wiess?” Adam felt the words still to the back of his teeth, slipping through them with a hiss. His eyes tiny beads when his head turned to glare at the white haired girl beside him. “As in Weiss Schnee? No wonder you looked so familiar.”

His voice was full of venom and hatred towards the younger girl. “To think my trial will be conducted by child murderers, traitors and deviants.” The last line making Yang blush even if it went unnoticed by the rest of them.

“What a joke, a sick, twisted joke.” he muttered, resigned to his fate.

Now it was Illia’s turn to comfort weiss, seeing the look of distress on the heiresses face, she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“I said move” Yang pushed him forward into the street. “We’re not like you, you did what you wanted because you enjoyed it, you kill people because you’re a monster, because you hate and hate until it boils over and you kill to make that hate go away. Don’t pretend to be better than us.”

“Because Illia didn’t like getting revenge for her parents?” The chameleon girl not meeting his gaze. “And the Heiress didn’t enjoy having servants, fine gowns, elegant meals?” Weiss looked like she was about to say something, getting the first word out before shutting her mouth. “And Should I tell them about you?”

Yang looked like she might hit him, really knock him out right in the street, in front of everyone. This is where Adam shone, bringing out the worst in people, manipulating their feelings and forcing them to come to terms with the truth, they were just like him. Evil monsters, selfish beasts that only had their own desires in mind and justified every barbarous action with some moral platitude. 

“You’re the coward.” He finally said. “Too afraid to admit you’re exactly like me, angry. You want to kill me and every day it gets harder to justify not doing it. You could give me a knife and call it self defense. I’m sure you’d call it that even if I was unarmed, wouldn’t you?” His death glare at yang was piercing, she had thought about killing him, not just on the waterfall but every day since, it was clear on her face. The look of utter dismay that his words had hit home so plainly on her features.

“You’re wrong!” Yang yelled, maybe a little too loud, there was a look of worry from Weiss. The crowd around them started to murmur, drawing in more spectators. 

“Really? You don’t think about how you couldn’t Save Blake when we first met? How good it would feel to take my arm instead?” There was a look of fear in her eyes, tinged with a red fire that threatened to break through, she was holding back her desire to get revenge and each moment of gnawing dread brought it closer to the surface.

“I don’t!” She roared, people gathering and staring now.

“What about when you look at the scar on Blakes stomach?”

“Adam stop!” Illia called but her voice was unheard.

“How about when we were on the waterfall, my back was turned. It would have been so easy, I was no danger and no one would have found my body.”

“I’m not a-”

“A killer? But you want to be.”

“You-!”

“Yang calm down, just ignore him.” Weiss was at her friend’s side now. Illia grabbing onto Adam’s shoulders and pulling him away and towards the Manor.

“You’re right, we’re nothing alike. During beacon, if our roles were reversed, I never would have let you hurt Blake.” 

That was the final straw, it didn’t matter that Weiss was in the way, Yang grit her teeth and pulled her shoulder back, getting ready to unload all of her anger and aggression into the faunus before her. While he was in chains, in front of a massive crowd. Adam felt his mouth curl into a wicked grin. 

Something hit him, but it wasn’t her fist. She had come up short by a few inches but something hard connected with his temple.

He felt blood splatter against his cheek and his whole body felt light. A rock by his feet, covered in his blood. He blinked.

Then there was another pain.

A shout from the crowd. “Killer!”

It was incidental that someone from the crowd had decided to start throwing rocks at him, but it had ruined his entire plan. Then it wasn’t rocks, a rotten cabbage connected with his shoulder. 

“Kill him here! We don’t need a trial!” “Where’s my son?!” “Murderer!” 

The roars from the audience grew, their mob mentality growing in confidence. As the huntresses quickly put aside their emotions and ushered their now bloody captive through the streets, the people got more brave. Yelling curses, getting closer. Being more obvious with weapons, knives. Someone even tossed one in his direction as he stumbled over a rock, cutting his face in a jagged thin line.

“Weiss, Illia, take him left!” It was the older man. “Yang you’re with me, let's play interference.” 

Yang gave a nod and the other two looked only mildly worried but agreed. Splitting them up with the two weaker girls being the ones to escort him towards, whatever this manor was. Adam’s eyes were blurry, feeling heavy. That rock must have hit him harder than he thought. If only he was able to use his aura, but these handcuffs seemed designed to deal with semblance and aura use. 

His eyes could hardly focus on the white hair tugging him along, he couldn’t tell which street he was on, where he was exactly.

“Illia which way do we go?”

“Uuhhh”

“Uh?”

“I haven’t been on this street before, I think right?” She sounded worried. Obviously she should be, they were carting around the most hated person on the planet. He was a part of the single worst attack ever made against humanity, ruining the name of the white fang in the process. If there wasn’t a person on this island who didn’t want him dead he would be suprised.

“Stay here!” He barely registered that Weiss was talking to him when she did. “Don’t move, for your safety.” 

Adam thought he answered but she looked a little confused and touched the wound bleeding at his head. The pain brought him back to reality in a harsh way, clearing up the world around him. “Fuck!” He gritted his teeth.

“Stay here, okay?”

“I’d be pretty fucking stupid to run off now.” He grunted. 

She didn’t say anything but turned to leave. Leaving ofcourse Adam alone. In some alleyway, boxes and trash littered between the buildings. Adam slumped against the stone brick wall and tried to catch his breath, fighting back shock and exhaustion. “What a week.” he groaned.

Better than being dead he supposed.

Holding his hand to the gash on his cheek, Adam couldn’t help but feel bruised and beaten. His arms still hardly worked, fingers numb. Now he had blood in his eye and a pretty serious concussion. 

For a minute he thought he saw Blake, standing overtop of him, looking down at him with some mix of hatred and contempt. He felt his face twist into a grin.

“You look like shit.” She said, her voice hurting more than the wound on his head. Adam hadn’t realized he missed her voice. Ruby really was making him soft. 

“You’ve seen me worse than this. Coming to my rescue now?”

“Unfortunately.” Her voice was full of venom, barely holding back her feeling of loathing towards him. Adam looked down at himself, black clothing, ripped and torn, he was covered in food stuffs and some of his blood.

Adam could feel himself start to well up with emotion. He had been so proud, so sure of himself for so long, sitting in the trash, covered in gunk and bleeding from a simple rock, there was something so humbling about that. Water came to his eyes, brimming at the corners and blurring his vision, one eye welling with a red tint. 

“Blake I-”

“Blake?” Her voice was softer now, but different. He looked up and realized he was looking at yang, a yang who was wearing a black cloak over her golden hair. Adam blinked, taking the tears out of his eyes.

“I called you a flake.” As he spoke, she didn’t look convinced, or impressed. Rolling her eyes at his antics. 

“Come on then, the roads are clear, Weiss and Illia are up ahead.” She reached down and grabbed onto his arm with her robotic one. Pulling him up to her feet. He was silent while she steadied him, looking him over for any more cuts or bruises. She touched the cut against his face, he didn’t even feel the pain but knew there was a dull ache.

Adam felt so stupid, he had made an utter fool of himself in front of Yang, no doubt she would taunt him for this, he wasn’t looking forward to that.

“I didn’t think someone like you was capable of missing anybody.” Was all she said.

“Don’t worry, I just brood in dark rooms and plan new ways of making your life miserable.” He rolled his eyes, well one good eye.

“I do.. Did want to kill you by the way.” She didn’t say that with anger or regret, just stating he was right. “I don’t think I’m better than you, I hate thinking that I was going to kill you on that waterfall. That if Blake wasn’t there I would have stabbed you in the back and let you topple over the edge.”

Adam didn’t say anything. He could see that she was just letting out her feelings to the only person who would understand. It didn’t matter that she hated him, who else was she going to tell about this blood lust besides someone who by his own admission understood what she was going through.

“Does it just build and build until you have to let it out? I- I almost did.”

Adam saw something in her, she had a look like he did. A long time ago he’d asked something similar to Ghira. Back when he was a small child with an eyepatch, questioning the hatred he felt every time he looked at humans. He had gotten an answer then but hadn’t liked it. 

‘Hatred is a beast, with an unending appetite, if you feed it, it will devour you.’ What a dumb answer, it didn’t make that feeling go away, it just made the young Fuanus force it into a bottlle and only ever let it out during battle. That went well until the first time he killed a man, the first time had been scary. But that hatred was gone, only for a moment but it was euphoric. Then he wanted it again, wanted to be free of his anger and only killing humans could relieve him of that. 

Soon it wasn’t about getting rid of her anger, killing felt good. The more he killed, the more he lied the better and more powerful he felt.

Until finally he lost, the only time he lost.

And now here he sat.

“Yeah.” He said finally. Answering her question. “It will build until you finally end my life, it will feel good.” He let out a breath, it was shaky. “Really good.” He paused and looked towards the entrance of the alleyway, gazing down the light filtering in from the street, a long hallway of shadow with a distant light at the end of the tunnel. 

“It won’t go away though, it will come back with someone else. Maybe resentment of a parent, a teacher who wrongs you. Jealous of a friend.” His eyes met hers. “Mistrust of a lover.” Her gaze turned away from him. “You’ll lie to the people around you to excuse it, make them think it was just a one time thing, you’ll make the people you hurt think they deserve it.”

“I’m not like that.”

“You think I deserve it don’t you?” She didn’t have an answer for it. “I did the same thing with joining Salem. I needed the power to keep my people safe.” He wasn’t looking for forgiveness just explaining himself. It was nice to get it off his chest.

“I realized I did the same thing with Blake, I lied to her, convinced her it was right because I needed her. The faunus needed her and if she left, we’d all be worse for it. I killed my first man defending her father, you know that? It wasn’t out of anger. I was scared of losing the only person who had ever given a damn about me. Until blake that is.”

“I didn’t…” She did know how to finish that. She didn’t know he was capable of recognising his problems. Turns out when you’re bed ridden for a week and have to face every decision you’ve made up to that point, you connect some dots.

He mostly had ruby to thank for that though, convincing him to look at the world in a different way.

“Then what am I supposed to do with all this anger?” She sounded so defeated. “I’m just so tired of being angry.”

Adam looked at her tired face, he wished he had an answer for her. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “Up until you beat the shit out of me on a waterfall, I was just as angry as you. Maybe you need someone to punch you in the face.”

She didn’t seem to like that idea and stared blankly at him. He did have an answer for her, but it was one that came with a few explanations needed. 

“Honestly, sex helps. Good sex, not whatever you do.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, as though she was asking if she thought she was an idiot. If Adam thought she would really fall for that. “Yeah, no thanks. You can go fuck yourself.”

“I’m not offering, if you hadn’t remembered, I like good sex, not a lazy fingering.” They scowled at each other for a second before she let go of his arm, not realizing she had been holding onto him this whole time.

“Come on, asshole. We need to get you to the Manor.”

“Which manor by the way?”

“Oh.”

His words were evidently directly towards no one, and equally as pointless, he was staring up at the belladonna manor. The cascading series of buildings that made up the bulk of their home were larger than most homes that other Fuanus lived in. Not that they asked for it, their people had built them this house, they only lived in it to honour the gift they had been given. The two proclaimed leaders of Menagerie opened their doors and many of their rooms to travelers or hunters who ventured to the island.

Currently Adam stood in the main hall, handcuffed still. Hands bound in front of him, with a stitched up cheek and forehead. Rolling his shoulder where a rock had connected he paced the open room. His captors had gone to talk business and left him alone. Again.

This building was familiar, he’d spent many years here, grew up here. He chewed the inside of his lip, looking at some new, strange art piece that had been put in since the last time he was here. 

“Is it… an animal?” The twisting metal had no shape but looked like it was dangerous to touch from every angle. It looked hideous. 

There was a thump upstairs. Adam looked around the room and seeing that no one was here, against his better judgement he moved towards the stairs at the end of the large corridor. Taking each step slowly he snuck up the oaken floorboards, bare feet padding up towards the bedrooms. There was another thud and then what sounded like something metal clattering against the wood above him. 

At the top of the stairs adam looked at the many, many doorways that lead to the many bedding areas of the belladonna manor. Back when he and blake had been young and reckless, they had a bet to see how many rooms they could fuck in before they got caught, the answer was all of them.

It was strange that no one was here in the midday, though he supposed they asked everyone who was staying here to stay at an inn instead, seeing as he would also be staying here.

Adam crept down the hallway, putting his ear up against the first door. Nothing. Second. Nothing. The third, creaking long slow groaning sounds like floorboards bending under exertion. He looked at the door and realized it was open, just ever so slightly. Enough that he could peak in. 

Maybe they had some hunter behind the door, setting up their gear? Perhaps it was someone who would be attending his trial? It was worth finding out who then. Pushing the door only slightly he put his good eye up against the door, peering through the small slit and trying to focus on the dimly lit room on the other side.

“Fuck~” A hawty moan came from the otherside, dripping in sultry lust.

Adam could see everything, with her legs spread and knees up by her head, spearing herself over and over again with a large wooden toy. Kali was putting herself in a mating press and masterbating with a massive dildo. Adam held his breath and watched the show. The curvy cat faunus has a neatly trimmed snatch that was gushing her with juices, she took that cock hard and mewled in pleasure each time the massive toy plunged into her tight hole. It gripped the wooden shaft with a tightness that was evident with how it hugged the length each time she pulled it back. Her bubbly ass rippled with each impact cascading out like a stone hitting a still lake.

The milf cat hadn’t tossed her clothes aside, instead peeling up her dress and presenting herself to the doorway. 

What a filthy slut, she left the door open and was spreading herself to the entryway, she wanted someone to see her. She was getting off on the idea of someone catching her. Adam felt himself growing hard and fought the urge to pull his cock out and jerk off. 

Leaning in closer he tried to get a better look. She had that toy angled so that the tip was making the front of her stomach bulge a little, her other hand feverishly rubbing her clit in circles. It almost looked like it hurt with how rough she was being, yet the look on her face was pure unadulterated bliss. 

She had to hold back her voice but the sounds of her gasps and grunts echoed in the small bedroom, mixing with the sexual tapestry of her cunt being pounded by the arm length toy. Quick shlicks resounded in Adam's ears, making him fondly remember the memory of pounding sienna into their war rooms table. 

Kali gasped, shuddering against the bed in a powerful quivering orgasm. Her breath came back quickly before she slumped into the bed, breathing heavy and lazily pulling the dong out of her with a satisfied groan of pleasure.

Adam couldn’t see it but could tell she was sucking along the length of her toy, he could hear her slurping along the length and moaning at the taste of her girl cum in her mouth. Slurp, “Mmmm~ Ahh~” Slurp, Then her hand dipped between her legs, fingers playing with her pussy in long slow strokes. Spreading her lower lips around her fingers and just teasing her clit with the idea of touching it.

She angled the toy differently and lower it, pointing it downwards into her mouth and pushing it down, mimicking the act of someone fucking her face, slow and steady at first. Her fingers still playing with her well abused hole and getting herself ready for round two, or three if the noises before suggested anything.

Adam watched from the doorway, only a slim bit of wood separating the two of them. His mouth was dry and he knew he should look away but he couldn’t tear his eyes from it even if he wanted to.

“Fuck me~” She moaned around the plug in her mouth. “Get in here and fuck me, Master~” Then she gagged around the cock, her lower body convlusing in pleasure and as she forced the toy deeper. Adam was frozen in fear, terrified to step into the room.

Does she know I’m here? No she couldn’t.

Her gagging continued, keeping her head still while her lower body writhed under the assault, it was like someone had grabbed her head and was just using it for their pleasure, and like a good whore she was taking it and making sure she was still slurping the length that did it to her.

From the way her pussy quivered and her juices soaked into the bed sheets, she was loving this, loved being used, treated like a toy.

“Fuck me, master~” Her gasping breath came out as the toy left her gullet. “Oh this toy next? So dirty, put it in me, use all my holes, master.” She was talking to no one but did reach behind her to grab something else.

Adam knew exactly what he was looking at the second it came into view, the string of small crystal balls made up a shape anyone who had seen them would recognise. Kali lowered them and lined the first one up, pushing forward.

Her asshole greedily ate up the first ball, the the next. She only struggled a little on the third but let out a deep, pained and pleasured moan at the fourth. She stopped to catch her breath and recouble her efforts fingering her clit, she tried with a little effort to push in the fifth.

Her knees still up by her head, Adam could see everything. Kali displaying everything for him. “You’re so big, master. I don’t think my slutty hole can take it all.” Groaning again, her asshole stretching wide around the ball, trying to force it in and shutting her eyes hard against the pressure.

Biting into her lip the last anal bead reached it’s thickest point before finally going past the point of no return and dissapearing into her greedy little hole.

Fuck that was so sexy. 

“Kali?” The voice came from the other end of the hallway, a figure coming up the stairs. It was Illia. 

Fuck, Adam thought.

“What are you doing here?” The chameleon girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Should I not be up here?” He asked, of course he shouldn’t but the words came out before he thought about saying them.

“Of course you shouldn’t. You were told to stay in the main halls. What are you playing at being up here?” Illia got closer, her hand moving towards her weapon at her side. “Adam….”

“Illia?” This time it was Kali’s voice. She opened the door of the room, putting the other girl at ease. However this only made Adam panic even more.

“Lady Kali! I’m glad to see you, you’ve been asked to be seen by our guests downstairs. I was sent to fetch you when I found our prisoner snooping around.”

Kali looked over at Adam but her expression was unreadable. Adam nearly threw up. 

“Oh dear, sorry to worry you. See I asked him to come up here so I could interrogate him myself, before anyone else got to.” The older woman lied as easily as she breathed, covering for him for no reason. “I’m sorry if I worried anyone.”

Illia just gave a soft affectionate smile. “Don’t worry lady Kali, just be more careful, he is still dangerous.” 

“I’ll make sure to have you to keep me safe next time.” 

“Alright move along Adam, we’re going to your room now.” Illia waved for him to follow her. 

Adam stared dumbfounded at kali, waiting just a second before starting to fall in line behind Illia, even though he was walking forward his gaze was behind him, looking at the mother of his ex, Blake. Who he had just seen pounding herself with a toy and filling her ass with anal beads, now standing tall and regal in a hallway. 

Did it really happen?

Kali gave him a knowing smirk and turned around to leave, instead though pulling up her dress and showing him the ring at the end of the beads handing out of her toned, shapely rear. The perfect heart shape hugging that string and keeping her new toy fit snugly inside her. 

Yeah it happened.

Kali put a finger up to her lips and dropped her dress, covering her nakedness back up. Looks like she wanted to keep this a secret, like anyone would even believe him.

Descending down the stairs was one of the hardest things he’d done, watching the wobbling, tight ass of Kali sway back and forth, returning to her room and most likely to the excitement she was just taking part in. 

Knowing was the worst part, knowing she was up there, putting on a show and that he was no longer able to watch. It was toture. 

Not to mention the dread of facing whatever awaited him ahead. 

Which as it turned out was dinner. 

Well not really dinner. Adam found himself seated at a table with what looked like a war ration in front of him, some tofu wrapped in rice and seaweed. He was sure this was some vegan sushi or something but it looked like leftovers. 

Shame he was ravenously hungry, barely able to keep his hands from shaking while he tried to use a fork and knife and ending up just using his bare hands, still wrapped in bandages as they were and shovel the food into this mouth.

Which he was sure was a show for Yang and Illia who were both leaning against the wall looking at him with some matter of contempt and annoyance for having to bear witness to this.

Yang tore her eyes away and tried to look anywhere besides the dinner table. “Thank god I already ate.” She muttered under her breath, which got a giggle from Illia. 

Adam looked at her over his shoulder, rolling his eyes and digging back in.Maybe if they gave him more than left overs and bread he wouldn’t be so hungry. Still he had to admit he’d done worse to humans in his time. 

He remembered on one occasion he captured a work foreman who used to use a dog whistle to call his canine faunis employees to speak to them. He would threaten them with muzzles and offer them treats. Having them sit as a show of force, or bark for him when they spoke out of turn. 

It wasn’t enough to just kill monsters like that, Adam was well aware of that, he liked to create truly savoury revenge plots. Of course it was only when he learned how attractive the foreman’s wife and daughter were that Adam really got to work.

Of course he had to lie to Blake about why he was gone, night after night. First seducing the daughter and getting her to wear collars, beg for him. It wasn’t until a month later that the foreman came home to Adam walking around his family like a pair of dogs. The man finding his doors locked but through the windows he could see adam fitting them with dog ears and tail butt plugs, fucking them right up against the glass. It wasn’t until then, pushed face to face with her husband she had been cheating on, and the daughter was caught with balls in her mouth and cum caking her thighs, that the two even tried to fight back against him.

He made sure to finish the job before leaving the house. Leaving both women in pools of their own orgasms. Stepping out to a broken man, a man the bull had only hatred and contempt for. ‘Since you like dogs so much, I made two for you. I’m done now so you can have them. Sorry I might have broken them beyond repair though.’ He had told the man.

Though the foreman, broken in his own special way, didn’t say anything. Adam couldn’t have that, he had to make an example of him and wanted to wait another day for the effect to set in, but he wanted rage, screams. He wanted this man to hurt, hurt more than he already did. 

Grabbing him and taking him back to the factory where the other Faunus waited, the workers who had been subjected to such harsh treatment. Adam had set up a pit, filled it with hungry dogs who hadn’t eaten in days.

He tossed the foreman in. 

He got his screams.

Adam pushed away his plate, half the food still on it. He felt sick. He wondered what happened to the man’s wife and daughter. If he ever got the chance, he might look into them.

He realized he never learned their names.

Chewing the inside of his cheek he had a lot to feel bad about with that memory. Sure the man probably deserved everything but Adam did it because he wanted it, not for justice. He just wanted to hurt someone, he wanted to subjugate his family, kill him. The irony was just a dressing he used to justify everything else.

The door opened with Both Kali and Ghira walking in. Both had stern expressions on their faces. Besides them were six guards, the older man who he had learned the name of, Qrow. of course on the other side the snow princess herself, Weiss. 

“So troublesome.” Ghira growled, his voice like a bear roaring in a cave escaping from his throat. 

“Took the words out of my mouth.” Qrow confirmed. 

“Have you come to a sentence?” Illia asked, standing tall and at attention from their presence. 

Adam leaned back in his chair, what a terrible last meal.

“As you know” Ghira started. “We don’t have courts, the Faunus people trust me to keep their best interests at heart. I must act not only doing what is best for my people, but in the way they wish me to act. Adam Tuaris, my people want you dead.” He paused “And I am inclined to agree after all the trouble you have caused my family.”

The room was dead silent, his voice wasn’t angry but there was an edge to his words, calm and imposing as they were. They carried a threat that any interruption would bring on an anger they were not prepared to rouse. 

“You have stolen our sons and daughters.” The daughters section caught specific attention. “Killed men and women, innocent or not, without just cause or remorse for your actions. You lead an attack on beacon that lead to countless deaths and the loss of one of the four major kingdoms.” Adam felt a little pride at how much importance was placed on his shoulders for that event.

“I would normally hear from anyone who would defend you, though you have no allies. If someone wishes to speak to his character, please do.” With that the tension was gone as quickly as it started, the room was free to speak.

No one did though. Adam knew they wouldn’t he just needed to wait for the long, drawn out seconds to pass and then they would finally put this sham to rest and sentence him to death. He wondered how they would do it?

“I have something to say.” 

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Weiss. Yang most of all, shocked at her being the one to speak.

“My family has never been… kind to Faunus. I don’t know how or why he is branded with the SDC logo over his eye. From my understanding though, he suffered from a young age at the hands of my family.” 

Adam thought that was an understatement but didn’t move to interrupt her, even if the topic made his blood boil, it wasn’t so simple. 

“I’m not going to justify his actions.” She made a point of looking at yang. “I’m just going to say, I feel responsible for this, and even if he is a monster. I feel like he is also a victim and putting him to death feels unfair.”

There was no judgement in the room, everyone just silently digested what she said.

“I also have something to say.” This time it was Illia. “Adam trained Blake and I to defend ourselves, we might have been weapons for him. We might have been tools and just used as he pleased, but he gave us a purpose, taught us to focus that rage we had and let us believe in something.” She paused and looked him dead in the eyes. “He did many terrible things and doesn’t deserve forgiveness, but I am powerful now because of him.”

Again the room was silent, Weiss looked to Illia and gave her a nod.

“If that is all?” Ghira asked.

“No..” Yang let out a deep sigh and stopped leaning against the wall. She hoisted up her metal arm and started speaking. “There are few people in this village who hate Adam as much as I do. I just don’t think he’s evil anymore. Sure he did wrong, and he did it for the wrong reasons. It might just be a justification to him but he did help a lot of people.”

She looked at Weiss and nodded. “There was at least some day in his life he cared about someone. I just don’t feel right about killing someone when they could still become good. I would want someone to think twice about killing me, I think I should do the same.” 

Weiss and Illia both smiled at her, the three girls all finding some comfort in the fact they were not alone. It wasn’t that they wanted him alive or felt bad for him. They just felt too moral to let him die with dignity. They wanted to pretend they were just and right, adam rolled his eyes at the display.

He stood up, pushing the chair back, his hands still bound. The guards drew their weapons but he ignored them. “Do I get to talk?” He asked with a healthy lavishing of sarcasm to his tone.

“I suppose so.” Ghira growled, a deep threat to bite his tongue rang through the air.

“It’s all a bunch of bullshit. I’m not some beaten boy.” Looking at Weiss. “I don’t regret using my subordinates like tools, I’d do it again if given the chance, hell I even ordered Illia to kill your whole family purely because I knew she had feelings for Blake.” The chameleon girl turned bright pink at the comment.

“And you.” Looking at yang. “Don’t put your baggage on my shoulders, my only mistake was not killing you in the attack on beacon, If I have of gutted you like the dog you are then I wouldn’t be here, I’d be drinking wine out of your skull.” His voice was hoarse but there was no sincerity to his voice. 

“Other Faunus were beaten but they couldn’t do half of what I did. Other faunus are leaders but never controlled the power I did. No other person has toppled and empire, don’t make excuses for me, I’m proud of what I did.”

His eye twitched and he bore holes into Ghira’s eyes, staring into his soul and searching for something, he wasn’t sure what. Anything really. He wasn’t paying attention to the others in the room, ignoring them. 

“Well then.” was all Ghira said, his face giving no reaction besides a sigh of annoyance that this was happening at all. 

“I suppose I will think on this some more and we will decide your fate in the morning.” He stood up, even across the table towering over Adam. he didn’t even look at the bull and instead turned to Qrow. “He is now under the protection of my house, if you four would like I can recommend an excellent inn nearby. “

Ghira was acting like he wasn’t even here. Adam felt his shoulders slump. Yang looked down at him and looked at the wide eyed Adam he was in disbelief in how easily all the wind had been taken out of him. She looked almost sad. 

“I think they should stay.” It was Illia. “I know some of the white fang are still loyal to their leader, only a few. I’m also worried about Sienna trying to make some form of play with him unarmed, I would feel more comfortable with other huntresses and this hunter in the building.”

“So be it.” Ghira agreed, nodding to Qrow and walking out of the room with his guards and wife. 

Adam was in his jail cell. Well his room. It was a common bedroom that was nice furnished with a couch, a bed, a table and chair for eating. An oil lamp, currently the only lightsource in the room. Adam had torn the sheets and pillows off of the bed, making a nest for himself under the table, pushing the dresser and side table to adjacent to one another of either end of the table so that there was only a single entrance to his sleeping arrangement. 

He just felt safer that way.

Sitting in this bundle of beddings he reflected on his outburst, perhaps that was too much, maybe he should have let those girls stand up for him, maybe he would have been able to live, escape. It felt wrong though.

Ruby really was making him weaker, wasn’t she? 

Still he wasn’t dead yet, maybe he could try and break out? There weren’t exactly bars on the window. Though he doubted with his hands the way they were he could even lift the glass and wood. He debated trying to sneak out of the house but he doubted they would leave the door unguarded. Not to mention he had nearly a half dozen trained hunters and huntresses in the building with him.

There was a creaking sound before a light knock came to his door. Adam tentatively came out of his hovel. Looking back at it with some measure of embarrassment before calling out. “Who is it?”

“Yang.” Came the familiar voice from the other side. “Can I come in?” 

Adam went to the door and turned the handle, opening it only a crack before stepping away and walking back towards the bundle of blankets, sitting atop the desk it was on. Turning around just as Yang pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

She closed the door behind her and looked around the room he was staying in. then her eyes rested on the nest he had made. “Didn’t like the bed?”

“Don’t like beds, period.” 

“That’s not weird or anything.” Putting her robotic hand on her hip and pacing around the room, mapping it out in her mind footstep by footstep. 

Adam watched her as she went, eyes following each slow step. “Did you come here for a reason or just to judge how I want to sleep in my last minutes?”

Yang stopped and bent her hips, adding to the curve of her body “I just came to check in.” Rolling her hips to the other side and standing more upright, taking another step towards him. “Wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to escape.”

“Thought about it, but I think sending my last moments peacefully under a table would be much better.” Yang was now an arm away from him, right at the front of the nest, bending her knees and squatting down and peering inside. 

Yang started to crawl into the bundle and laid down looking up at the table adam was currently sitting on. He adjusted so that he was on his chest, looking over the rim and down at her. He raised an eyebrow which from this angle looked like lowering it. He had her hands behind her head and was relaxing on the bundle of fabric.

“Hey about what you said before. At your trial.” She wasn’t looking at him, seeming to draw the grooves of the wood with her eyes. Following it down the grain. “You said you should have killed me. Did you mean that?”

Adam had to think about that, he was kind of just posturing down there but he didn’t… not believe it. “I guess so.” Was simply all he said.

“You guess?” 

“Little hard to take it all back now, who knows where I’d be if you died back in beacon, I might still be Salem's lap dog.” He shrugged and got off the top of the table and sat down by it’s leg instead. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t want to kill you now.” He said, resting his arm on his knee and head against the table’s wood.

“It sounds like you don’t know what you want.” She muttered, raising a hand to touch the bottom of the table. Drawing the lines with her fingers now. “You honestly seem different, at least different than you were on the waterfall.” She shrugged. “Back then, I only saw anger in you, someone evil, I couldn’t have felt anything for you besides pity or rage.”

“I hope there’s a but coming.” He grumbled, enjoying so much the loving way she described him.

“BUT.” She started. “Now i look at you and it’s different, I didn’t believe a word of what you said down there, not really. You believed it yourself at one point, but it was obvious you don’t anymore.”

Adam just looked up towards the ceiling, chewing his lower lip. “Doesn’t matter I suppose, if I regret it or not. If I want to change or not. If I believe I’m that monster, the person I used to be. I was that person and he deserves what’s coming to him.”

“That’s really sad.” Her voice didn’t have empathy or pity in it, just a resigned annoyance at the situation. “I mean I suppose you’re right, a sudden change of heart doesn’t change what you did.” He could hear the whirl of the gears in her arm. “ I just don’t feel right about it though.”

Adam let out a low chuckle. “Even in death I’m going to make you miserable, there is something very enjoyable about that.” there was some sick satisfaction he got from that.

They were both silent for a while, just taking in the weight of the next morning. He would be dead and there was no changing that. He took in a shaky breath and wished so badly he could crawl under the table.

“Did you love her?” Yang asked, and when Adam didn’t reply right away she added. “Blake, did you love her?”

“You scared I’m going to try and steal her when she comes to see my beheading?” He let out a dark chuckle, it had no mirth to it. When Yang just waited for a reply, ignoring the fact he was deflecting the question. “No, not really. I loved the love she gave me but I was never in love with her. I wish I did honestly, she deserved to be loved.” He let out all that resentment in such a simple sentence, admitting it finally. 

She deserved to be treated the way ruby treated him, she deserved someone who saw the best in her and loved her. “How about you?” He asked.

“I do, I think. I’ve never felt like I do about her for anyone else. Though every time I try and get close she pushes me away, like she just wants a fuck buddy, I want to hold her hand and go out to parks, have dinners, do that dating thing.” 

Adam didn’t know what that was like, he’d never gone out on a date, unless battle missions or quickies before those missions counted. 

“I get that she needs space and needs time to figure everything out, I’m going to wait for her.” She sounded so sure of herself. “Wait until she’s ready.”

“Sounds like you’re the one she deserves.” Adam earnestly complimented. 

“That’s the first nice thing you’ve said about me.” She noted. 

“I suppose it is.” He agreed.

“Hey?” She questioned, getting him to look back over his shoulder at her, She was propped up on her elbows now, looking up at him. “I’m sorry… by the way, about the bathroom… That’s…”

“That wasn’t you.” He assured her. “Hate does terrible things to people.”

She shook her head. “No it was. I own that, I made a mistake and- and I want to apologise to you.” 

On any other day Adam would have loved to hear that, the irony of having someone who loathes him apologise and ask forgiveness from him. Now it was a little sad. The world felt so different two days ago. So, so different.

“I know you don’t have much time, but I can try and make your last night better, get you something to eat or something to make your last night enjoyable.” Adam raised an eyebrow at her. Maybe he could fuck her, that would be so sweet and a perfect way to go out, defiling blakes girlfriend as one last ‘fuck you’ to the whole world.

That didn’t feel right though.

“I do want one thing but it’s… it's going to sound weird.”

“Butt stuff weird?” She asked with a bit of suspicion.

Adam’s eyebrows raised, “That’s on the table?” He was shocked.

Yang felt her face go red, the joke obviously not landing as well as she intended. Now though she was faced with a problem, she didn’t actually know if it was or not. “Tell me what you were thinking, it can't be that weird.”

“I just- Wow I was not expecting that.” He felt himself smile, started to laugh, just a small chuckle, but it was infectious, both of them starting to crack up. Then her laughing made him laugh harder and it wasn’t until both of them were in tears and yang was slapping his leg did they both start to quell the bubbling roar of giggles. “I- haha, oh fuck my sides, I was going to ask. Gods it sounds dumb now.”

“Come on, tell me.” She urged. 

Adam couldn’t meet her eyes, a red smear of blush across his cheeks as he tried to act nonchalant about it all. “I guess I wanted to cuddle. Have someone hold me while I fall asleep.” 

There was another long pause while Yang looked at him expectantly, like she thought there would be more. “It’s dumb, forget it.” He waved his hand towards her. 

She Grabbed his hand and pulled him closer so that he couldn’t pull away. “It’s not. We don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow-” he did but he didn’t say anything. “-So let’s make the most of tonight.”

She pulled him back down, below the table so that his head was laying on her chest. His face was buried in her soft chest. The two large pillows on either of his cheeks her hand on the back of his head. Her fingers nudged against his horns, something she obviously wasn’t expecting and he looked up at her, grinding his face against the coarse fabric of her coat.

She looked conflicted, like she wasn’t sure if she should be doing this.

“If you’re not comfortable.” Words that had never come out of his mouth before.

“No I just-” She let out a sigh. “I just never thought this would happen.”

“We can stop-”

“No, this is nice, it really is.” She pulled down the hem of her shirt and undid one of the buttons of her jacket, letting him bury his face into her cleavage a little deeper. It was like two clouds covering his face, her skin so smooth and her flesh so squishy. It was an amazing feeling, maybe the best set of tit’s he’d ever felt and honestly with the women he’d been with that was really saying something. 

Her hands were on his back and head, running small circles into his flesh, it made him melt, all the tension of the world just drifting away. He let out a contented sigh and brought his hands up to wrap around her sides, Adam hugging Yang as tightly to his body as he could.

She practically purred at his touch, she pat his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Nails drug along his scalp and teased the length of his horn, drawing lazy lines over them. God that felt good, the vibrations through his horns were like teasing the tip of his manhood, they were so sensitive and he practically vibrated at her touch. 

All of it was so different, not a brutal exchange like with Sienna or a gentle but firm push like with Ruby. He still felt like he was in charge but it was kind and slow.

Too bad he just had to open his mouth and ruin it.

“You know my offer still stands, I can help you with Blake, before tomorrow?”

Her hand stopped and it was like the world had crashed around him, that was the last straw wasn’t it? She was going to leave him alone now, that dread set in harder than anything, cold ran through his veins and his grip got tighter, worried, desperate to keep her.

But she didn’t push him off, didn’t say no.

He looked up towards the blonde ahead of him, Yang’s face looked more contemplative than angry. 

“What did you have in mind?” Her tone was hesitant, Adam knew that depending on what he said this whole thing would cave in. Should he back out or keep going?

“I don’t need to take my clothes off, if that’s what you’re asking.” Keeping a little snark to his tone. He did want to keep this light.

“Alright but you better stop if I say stop, unless you want a black eye.” She warned. He just gave a small chuckle and smiled up at her. 

“Just tell me if it’s too much for you then.” He teased, turning their cuddle into something much more hot and heavy. Dragging his teeth along the flesh of her breast, taking his hands from her side up towards the side of her tits, pushing against the bra and sandwiching his face between them even harder. 

“That all?” She asked a slight sultry edge to her tone, a challenge.

Adam didn’t take it lightly, reaching up and towards her tits, pulling one of her beautiful melons out of her top. Folding the fabric under her tit, the massive globe sprung free, a perky pink areola surrounded a sunken nipple. Yang was blushing like a virgin school girl. His lips surrounded one of her sunken nipples and kneaded the soft titflesh with his hands. Yang let her head fall back a cute little gasping moan escaping from her throat. 

Adam let out a small chuckle, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on her nipple until the pert little nip popped out of its hiding spot and was his to assault. Teeth coming down and biting on the nub, lightly at first but getting harder and harder, Yang writhed under him, pinned by his elbows and knees. 

Yang loved this, god it felt so good to let someone please her. She loved when Blake would lavish her body, loved the way the cat girl enjoyed it. This was different though, adam was rougher, more aggressive. Demanding more of her, it wasn’t for her pleasure, it wasn’t selfless he was doing this because he enjoyed it and that made all the difference. 

He pinched at her other nipple, pulling and twisting it until a ragged throat cry of pleasure came up from her belly. “Fuck~!” 

His other hand came up to her lips and stuck two fingers in her mouth. “Gotta be quiet, my love.” this time when he called her that, she shivered sucking on his fingers and rolling her tongue over the bandaged digits. 

Adam didn’t have any acute feeling in his fingers, but the sensation of her tongue rolling over them was divine. His teeth dug in harder into her teet, she let out another cry muffled by his fingers.

“You’re taking notes right?” He chuckled, switching to her other nipple, pulling it out from the confines of her breast, sucking as hard as he can. This was a lesson after all, she could be taking notes.

“Shut up and keep going!” She whined.

Adam pulled his mouth off of her and felt a playful smirk play across his lips, taking delight in her panicked expression as to why he stopped. “You talk to all your lovers like that?” He teased.

“Ahh! Fuck, S-sorry” She bit her lip and reached from his head to start pinching the nipple his mouth wasn’t hovering over.

“Sorry, sir.” He corrected, a devilish smile spreading over his face, easing back into his dominant position. 

“You like ‘sir’ then? Good to know” She purred. “Sorry, ~sir~” She corrected, her voice dripping in a sultry lust.

Adam just smiled but didn’t go back to her nipples, instead kissing the underside of her breast, kissing her stomach over her jacket and sliding down her body so that his lips pressed against the metal of her belt.

“Next you should learn how to eat someone out.” He breaths snuck in the space between her shirt and pants, tickling her skin with a delightful warmth and sending shivers up her body. His teeth bit into the hem of her trousers, hands working at her belt and peeling it open in one quick motion.

He pulled down her pants, tugging one side and then the other until they were stretched around her shapely thighs. He kissed the pale supple flesh, biting against her hip and then down to her inner thigh. Yang winced and twitched with each nip, each teasing breath that waft over her drenched panties. They weren’t the sexiest he’d seen, a thin black fabric that teetered on the edge of thong, a little lace on the hem but nothing see through or tantalizing on view, at least from the front.

His lips hovered closer and closer, kissing up the length of her leg, peeling down her pants farther until they slipped past her ankles and she kicked them off from the under the table and into the room behind them.

Then the only thing that was still in his way was that thin fabric still covering her. “Please, sir. Touch me, I want it.” She sounded desperate, so needy, it was music to his ears.

His face went down between her spread legs, putting her thighs against either of his cheeks, pulling her ass towards him so that he was putting his face doward into her cunt, lips pressing against her through the black fabric. Tongue flattening against her and pulling upwards. Dragging against her folds and clit even with her panties in the way. His lips pressed against her clit. Then his teeth pinched it, which must have felt like a punch to get gut the way her body convulsed. “Fuck, daddy!” 

Adam stopped and looked up at her, a genuine look of surprise on his face. 

She stared back at him, if her face could have turned more red it would be purple.

Oh that was really hot, he realized. That was really hot.

He let out a shaky breath that was a half moan. “Oh fuck.” She relaxed when she realized he liked it. 

Adam felt a heat inside himself that hadn’t been there, it was a need, he wanted to bury his face into her snatch and devour her. He didn’t have the patients to wait and take off her panties, his hands grabbing onto either side and something coming over him. He pulled them to either side, ripping the strap off the side and ripping the fabric down the middle and leaving it in shreds.

Yang didn’t complain, if anything she mewled in a need, she loved this. 

Looking down at her tight snatch, Adam could see it was practically dripping with lust, her shaved mound was spotless, there was a small dimple up to the left of her cunt and her hooded clit was poking out and desperate for him to touch.

Pushing his face forward, lips connecting with hers, his tongue spread them apart and lavished her tight wet hole. He ate with a passion of a man who was starving in the desert, eagerly slurping up her juices and spitting them back onto her, rubbing his thumb agressive into her clit. It was rough and cared little for her comfort but in her opinion that was the best part, so determined to drive her over the edge he just kept going. Kept licking her when his nose bumped up against her most sensitive area, the way lightening spread through her body when his tongue spread her folds and teased the opening to her pretty pink cunt. A fire burned in her, one that was only stoked hotter and hotter, threatening to burn her out from the inside each time he looked up at her, those eyes driving her wild.

Adam never cared for eating anyone out, with sienna or blake that was below him. They hadn’t been worth the effort and were only tools for his pleasure. He had thought about eating ruby out but she liked to please him, which was odd in it’s own way. There had been a few times he’d eaten out a partner but it was always to gain their trust or to make some sort of peace offering, it was only to further his own goals of putting it in them.

This was different though, now he was enjoying the taste, the texture. The way her body moved under him. It was driving him wild and he loved it. She was gorgeous, her body so sexy and he wanted to make her feel better, not just to make her feel better but because he enjoyed it, because he wanted it. 

That was the lesson he tried to teach her, want it, want to please your partner and enjoy it, it will make all the difference. 

“Fuck daddy, oh fuck your mouth feels so good!” Her breaths were quick, her voice way too loud but neither cared, she was so wrapped up in putting her legs around the back of his head, feet on his back. One of her hands went to his hair and wrapped around one of his horns, pulling him into her snatch a little more aggressively. “Daddy! Daddy, fuck! Fuuuuucck~”

She ground her pelvis against him, adam only doubling his efforts , fingers rising up to play with her tits while she ground his tongue and teeth against her own bucking hips. 

Yang was practically convulsing, she’d never been eaten out so well, never felt like this, the way he found each one of her sensitive areas, pushing her clit just the right way like he was flipping a switch in her brain, on and off. She was losing her mind to the build up of lust and he was only making it worse each time his lips pressed back against hers and ravaged her lower folds.

“Cum for me, yang.” His voice was lower than hers but she heard it like the order it was. That was the tipping point, her body shivering under the low, dominant tone and breaking at his words. 

“Daddy, I’m cumming! I’m going to cum, fuck fuck FUCK!” her body went rigid, propping herself up by her shoulders and ass, her legs stuck in the air, tightening around his shoulders. Her back arched so hard that it looked broken. The mind shattering, earth breaking orgasm that rocked her body left her only vaguely conscious, body slowly slumping to the ground and sweat stained sheets below her.

Adam wiped his face against her thigh, licking his fingers clean. He had to pry her legs off of him. Crawling up and looming over her.

“Mmmm~ daddy, that was amazing.” Yang murmured. “Give me a minute for feeling in my legs, I’ll return the favour, if you want to use my mouth.” She pulled him down onto her, kissing his ear and biting at the lobe. “You want that, daddy?”

Adam really, really did.

His whole body vibrated down the center, like the feeling you get when music breathes life into your soul. He wanted so badly to spend his entire night intertwined with her body. Spend his last night using her how he pleased. 

Instead he pulled back, only a little. He pressed his lips to hers, letting the taste of her spill from his lips to hers. “I’m good actually, I want to hold you for the rest of the night, if that’s okay.” 

Yang looked a little worried, Adam might have thought she was worried he didn’t like her. But the look melted away when she pulled him back into a deeper kiss, tongue lolling out into his mouth to enjoy her own flavour on his. 

He wanted the last thing he did in this world to be for someone else, he wanted to go out bringing pleasure to those around him. “Thank you, Yang.” He muttered resting his head down on her shoulder.

He didn’t know what for but with their arms wrapped around each other Adam slowly drift off to sleep, his eyes shutting on the long blonde locks of hair that wrapped around him like a blanket. 

Tomorrow he would die, but he had a warm, peaceful night of sweet dreams to look forward to.

To be continued.


	4. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to yang on the day of his execution, Adam finds himself at peace with what is going to happen to him. Though that's not exactly what happens and maybe a force fate than death befalls him.

Chapter 4.  
Everything stays

Keep your eyes wide open,  
Even when the sun is blazin’  
The moon control the tide, it can cause you to drown

Everything stays, but it still changes  
Ever so slightly, Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
Everything stays

[You'll want to skip about 3/4 the way down if you're just here for the sex]

Back up against a tree, Adam felt the snow flitter against his face, he wondered why dreams felt so real in the moment. He knew he wasn’t back outside the Brunswick farms, hands numb from the cold while he waited for blake to give him an opening. Their group wrapped in blankets with a nice fire. He was forced to squat in one of the nearby buildings. His lungs hurt with every breath, his eyelashes were frozen shut while he slept but there was a fire for revenge that kept his soul warm, kept him from drifting off in the deathly chill.

It was a fire that fought off the Apathy.

Of course Adam could feel their claws dig into his mind, he was a monster of their ilk and had sided with the queen of the Grimm. Even before that he had studied each of the grimm, learning how they could be used to weaken the humans. Apathy were one he was particularly fond of.

Blake should have known the tell tale signs of their influence, if she hadn’t been so distracted with her fleeting glances at the blonde in her party. Adam let out a shaky breath into his hands. A gust of wind cutting through his leather jacket, chilling his bones and blood. Maybe he should let the apathy take him, let himself die in this cold forsaken wasteland.

It would save him the weeks post dating his defeat at the waterfall. 

Though there were things he would miss, he supposed.

His eyes cracked open to peer at the still sleeping face of the aforementioned blonde. Adam wasn’t used to waking up next to someone he’d spent the night with. Only very rarely had he decided to stay to see the dawn. 

There was a spark to his eyes that made the corners of his mouth twist into a pleasantly warm smile. His hand came up and brushed from that golden hair out of her face. “Wake up, it’s dawn, you should be gone before someone comes to collect me.” 

Smack!

Her hand slapped him in the face lazily, pressing on his nose and over his now closed eyelids. “Shhh. where is your snooze button?”

Reluctantly she pulled herself from the bed, hitting her head on the table above them. “You need to learn to sleep like a normal person.” 

There was an awkward pause, Adam not responding but the thought was evident, he wouldn’t get the chance. 

Yang pulled the sheets and blankets off herself, crawling out of the bundle, her plump round ass wobbling back and forth right in front of the ex white fang leader. Fuck he wanted to bury his face in those perfect jiggling mounds of assflesh. Bury his cock in it too, maybe he had time for a quicky before he met his maker?

He pushed the thought from his mind and let her step out, her asscheeks gobbling up the remains of her torn panties, the tattered fabric disappearing between her heavenly globes. She pulled up her pants, struggling to get them around her round ass and turned back to catch him staring.

She also seemed to struggle with the idea of staying to make his last moments more memorable. 

Instead she went for the door. The mood souring and turning more grim. Neither wanted her to leave, that loneliness meant the end of this, whatever this was. Even if by some miracle he lived, this was a one time thing, something she would take to her grave.

“I want to say.” She started, knowing she had to say something but her mouth moved before she had formed the thought. “I guess… I don’t hate you.” She finished. The words sounding dumb even as they hit her ears.

The door shut behind her and Adam was still in shock at her words. 

Not because they were dumb, or hollow. 

But the opposite, his eyes started to water. That feeling welled up inside him, that feeling that in his last moments Yang wasn’t filled with hate, wasn’t filled with guilt or anger. It wasn't pity either. She wouldn’t see his head roll and feel that pang of guilty satisfaction he felt for so many years. That feeling overwhelmed him and tears started to stream down his face.

He started to laugh at himself, crying happy stupid tears right before his own funeral, what a god damn disgrace.

It was a bright and sunny day. Couldn’t it at least rain a little, be overcast? Adam had been marched out to the front of the manor. They had at least given him the dignity of wearing his blindfold. Or perhaps they thought it was a mercy he didn’t see it coming. Ironic his senses had been honed to see without his eyes. This blind fold did little to stop him from seeing the world around him.

He could smell the scent of the faunus, hear their murmurs, he could feel the energy of the air, tense and wanting. The whole island it seemed had gathered, the guards forming a tight and structured ring to keep the people back. They all wanted to know what would be the outcome of the world’s most wanted man.

Adam felt honoured honestly, he came into this world a poor slave boy and left it the most famous faunus who ever lived.

The pride quickly faltered when he could feel Kali and Ghira leave their house, their double doors opening and their foot falls padding down the stairs that lead to their abode.

Quirking his head from side to side, Adam tried to find other familiar faces but couldn’t. Ruby and Blake hadn’t shown up yet? They should have arrived by now. Yang… Illia? Weiss even? None of them showed up, he tried to find the familiar scent of Senna, maybe one of his other followers but the mingling torrent of scents assaulted his nostrils and the voices merged together like a stream of water pouring past his ears. 

He was surrounded by people but suddenly he felt very alone.

Adam was going to die alone. How terrible, he thought, brought into this world in darkness, alone in a cave, only to leave it in the same darkness, equally alone. As much as things change, it seems they also stay the same.

Ghira was standing over him now, behind him, the towering man blotted out the sun, taking that heat from his back. Adam could tell his gaze was focused on the crowd and not on him.

“My fellow Faunus.” His booming voice quieted the crowd. “Today is a day we had all hoped for, the day we close another page in the dark history of the Faunus people. Adam Taurus of the white fang has been captured by my daughter, Blake Belladonna.”

The crowd gave a small polite clap, obviously wishing to get to the good juicy bit of this meeting.

“So now we as a people must pass judgement on the leader of the white fang.” He paused for effect, the crowd completely silent and waiting for him to continue. He turned to his wife, who gave him a supportive nod. “It is my job as your leader to lead this community, our people, into a better future. Though, I must admit I feel my judgement has been clouded. This man was my ward, he grew up under my house for much of his young life.”

The crowd gave a murmur, unsure as to where he was going with this.

Ghira cleared his throat, gathering their attention again. “And justice is not ours alone to enjoy, Turas had hurt more than just the Faunus, his attack on Beacon, his attack on the humans left many to mourn loved ones, set the world on the path to turmoil and destroyed any good relations between us and the humans.”

There was a nod of agreement, he was doing a good job of wiping the crowd into anger. If any had reservations about killing a man on his knees, he was dashing those quickly.

“So I have a daughter of Atlas here, an emissary of the frozen kingdom who delivered the prisoner to us.” Stepping out from the house was the white haired Schnee girl. Adam couldn’t see her but her heart beat was fast, nervous. She was used to being in front of people but she was nervous and it showed. “I allowed her to counsel my decision, I took her words as well as that of the people, my wife, and the word of many survivors from the attack on beacon.” 

The crowd waited, hoping to hear those words, to pronounce him a dead man to be.

“They have advised me to spare him, and said that he was a tortured soul who was a victim as much as the rest of us.” The crowd seemed to take a disliking to that. A boo even rang out from the gathering. “That doesn’t excuse his actions, doesn’t bring justice to the atrocities that he has committed , does it?”

The crowd cheered in agreement. They were enjoying the validation in their anger, the agreement that they were justified in their desire for revenge.

“A murderer doesn’t get to walk free in Menagerie, do they?” Again the crowd cheered. Adam could feel the anxiety coming off of Kali, the fear permeating Weiss, had they not expected the speech to take this turn?

“Adam Taurus is a murderer, and what do we do to murderers?” His roaring question came to a climax, a powerful bellow that was followed by the answer they all knew was coming.

‘Kill him!’ ‘we put them in the ground!’ ‘kill the bastard!’

“We kill them then!?” Ghira asked, receiving a resounding confirmation. “Then we all know the sentence to pass!”

Adam took in a deep breath, he had no weapon, was surrounded by guards, but he would fight, he might even be able to take out a few before they finally put him down. It would be a bloody battle, not a quiet whimper, he would not go gentle into that good night. 

“Adam Taurus will spend his life making up for his actions, serving the people of Mangerie, Vale and Atlas.” Ghira finally finished, his voice a smirking, cocky, answer that took the wind out of all the onlookers. Even Kali looked surprised at her husband. 

Adam most of all had a shocked look on his face, turning to look at the larger man from over his shoulder. “What?” a befuddled question rang out from his mouth.

“You will right all the wrongs you’ve done, even if it takes you your entire life. You will build houses, pot plants, dig ditches, clear snow, wash animals, whatever the people require of you until they have decided you’ve properly atoned.” His voice now directed at Adam but loud enough the people could hear. 

One voice in the crowd seemed more outraged than the rest, loudly voicing their anger at the situation. “He deserves to die!”

Ghira didn’t flinch, looking towards the crowd. “You want him dead? So be it, I welcome you to the stand, if you want him dead so badly.”

There was a long pause, everyone in the crowd waiting for the man to step forward. Adam also waited for whoever had desired his end. No one stepped forward. “No one else?” Ghira asked. “None of you will come forward? Smart choice, because yours would be the next head on the block.”

The crowd seemed confused, why would Ghira be defending this person, this monster who had done so much evil in the world.

“I’m sure the world would be a better place without Adam Taurus in it. I’m sure many would sleep easier at night. But the evils of the world aren’t lessened because we kill one evil person, evil can only be destroyed by kindness, mercy. Darkness isn’t banished by more darkness but by light. Maybe we should kill him, but the cycle of violence cannot go on, it won’t end unless we choose to stop it.”

Adam was staring with his jaw hanging open. The rest of the meeting was a blur. He would be followed around by a hunter or huntress while he was working, other than that he would have to stay in his ‘prison cell’ which would actually be a cell when he went to the other kingdoms. Until then, he would work from one kingdom to the next, it was insulting honestly.

He was a slave, they could call it whatever they wanted but all of his autonomy was stolen from him, he was a prisoner of war made into an indentured servant. 

They couldn’t even give him a clean death, they took everything from him and now he was not even his own person. He’d burn it, burn it all, kill everyone. Was it not he, breaking down doors and saving faunus lives? Was it not he who had led the charge even when he was barely in his teens. Was it not he who had been willing to do whatever it takes to make the white fang and her people get taken seriously? 

But this was the thanks Adam received for all that blood, all his loss. A life bent under the heels of those who thought they were better than him. 

He looked around the jail cell they called his room. A bed, a dress, a table. Claws raked across the wall, he used the horns on his head to topple the table and scattered the bedding he had used the night before. He gave out a roar of frustration. And scattered the dresser to the ground with a harsh thud. 

The two women on the other side of his door paced nervously outside. Adam could hear their footsteps but he didn’t care, let them see the monster they accidently let live. He would find a way to make them pay.

He could find his contacts still on the island.

Maybe Sienna would take him back. She’d make him beg… it might not be worth it.

Ghira and the belladonna clan would burn, this time it would be by his hands.

There came a knock at the door. Adam didn’t even flinch at the sound, still brewing his damned machinations. It wasn’t until the door started to open that he tossed the broken leg of a table against the wall, splitting the wood against the frame. It was mere inches away from the door frame, inches away from yang’s head.

Weiss and Yang were both standing in the doorway looking at the black bull still fuming in his room.

“What?!” He roared. “Got bored of watching and decided to jump in the enclosure?” He clenched his fists. This burning anger eating away at this chest like a tinder in a fire. When they didn’t answer right away he roared back at them again. “What do you want?!”

“Listen buddy.” Yang growled back at him, clearly not intimidated by the raging bull in front of her. “Show a little gratitude! We just saved your life!”

“Did I ever fucking ask you to?” He tossed the other leg of his chair against the window, shattering the glass.

“Sorry we might have thought you liked living!” Yang retorted, “Though obviously with your track record we should have realized you had a death wish!”

“Yang.” Weiss sounded tired, trying to calm her friend down.

“Why are you being such an ass about this? We put in all that effort-” Yang was cut off by the door closing behind them.

Ghira stood there, his massive frame obscuring the wood and iron entrance to the room. All three participants of the argument stood motionless with the powerful Faunus entering the room. “You two…” He let the sentence hold, the weight of his words feeling like a physical presence in the room. “Leave us.”

Yang looked like she was about to protest, her face turning into a grimace. It was only when Weiss started to leave that her look softened. “Weiss?” She sounded a little betrayed.

“What? We were asked to leave.” She simply stated, with a slight inference that it was so obvious, Adam didn’t doubt it was with her upbringing. 

Yang just doubled down on that betrayed feeling, growling and clenching her fists. “I’m just so sick of people deciding things for me.” 

Ironic, Adam thought. 

Though that did make him stop, he remembered that they weren’t so different. He made a face and turned his back towards the two girls and the older man. “Just go, I have this new life you gave me to waste away here, So I wont be going anywhere, you can come back and remind yourself what a good person you are some other time.”

Yang scowled at him, Weiss just looked a little sad. Adam couldn’t help but feel a small amount of shame, but it was easier to just be hated some times. He tried being nice, tried to be kind and look where it got him.

With the two girls gone it was left to Adam and his ex-leader standing together. “Have you come to chastise me for taking this new chance for granted?” Adam quirked an eyebrow behind his eye wrap. “Or do you regret it already? Letting me live.”

Ghira didn’t answer, not directly. Instead he looked towards the mess of bedding and splintered wood from the table. “You’ll get a new bed while you’re out working, we will not give you another if you break that one.”

He strode across the room with purpose. The wild beast faunus circling the bull like a predator around prey. “I have also come to make sure you are ready to work. Illia will be here in an hour, take you to the fields, you will pick weeds, plough fields, and do whatever else the Fuanus at the farm will need from you. You will work there every monday, wednesday and thursday. On tuesday and friday you will clean the ferry that brings people to and from the island, making sure everything is in order. On saturday you will work where the people of Menergie need most, after that. Sunday you will work on the grounds of this Manor. “

He stopped roaming around the room, tapping his toe against one of the broken legs to the bed. “And if I say no? Or just don’t work?” Adam asked.

“Then a cell would be more fitting than this room.” Was the simple answer he was given.

“You should just kill me.” Adam grumbled, stepping towards the larger man, his fists still clenched. He knew without his sword he wasn’t any match for the ex white fang leader. “Why didn’t you?”

Ghira looked down at him, an impassive look on his face, there was no hint of pity or anger, but an annoyed judgement that curled at every curve of his visage. “Sienna may expose herself to do the job herself. Then I can capture her too and be done with the whole embarrassment of the white fang in one blow.”

Adam felt all the fight leave him at once. “Wh-what?”

Ghira took a step closer to the man who had tried to have him killed, the man who had abused his daughter and the man who had corrupted his vision of a pure and righteous whtie fang. “I don’t have any speeches for you, Adam, you’re not worth the words.” 

Turning on his heel, Ghira started to walk out of the room. He tapped on the door, two guards opening it up. Ghira stopped and for a second Adam thought he might say something else, the larger man turned around and Adam felt his heart beat faster, he was worth the words after all.

He wasn’t though, Ghira turned to let his wife in, Kali. He didn’t even look at Adam when he let his wife pass, then the door was closed as he left, leaving Adam stunned. The bull looked around the room with a sort of vague, disoriented gaze. It was like he wasn’t quite sure where he was anymore. 

“Adam?” Kali asked, Adam realized she had been talking to him. His eyes looked down at her, she was an arm away from him now, she had new clothes in her arms. Of course she couldn’t really see his dumbfounded expression with the wrap over his eyes. 

“Wh-what is it?” He couldn’t help but let the stutter of uncertainty filter through his teeth. 

“You should get changed, I have some clothes that will be good for working in.” She took his hands and put the clothes in them. After that she looked away from him towards the mess he had made of the room. “Oh dear, they weren’t kidding that you had made a mess.”

That was an understatement. 

Adam couldn’t find words to speak, it was like his whole world had been destroyed. The only thing he had left was a good death, a way out that meant something. He had hoped to either die on the waterfall or kill Blake and- well he didn’t know, he had just hoped that ending the bane of his existence wouldn have brought him meaning, just like until now it was just a single minded goal that he had followed without thought.

That was how Adam had always been, First he believed in Ghira and his whitefang. Believed in it so much it consumed him, the whitefang was his life. Then that tossed him away but he fought on, became its leader, joining Sienna and taking the group to new heights. Then they turned their back on him, left for dead in the snow. The only thing he had left was to take back what little he could. First it would have been Blake, then Illia, maybe Blakes whole team, the belladonna family, Sienna, Cinder. Adam had a list of people he would have taken revenge on. 

Now he could barely hold a sword and revenge seemed so far away.

Up until this morning Adam only had one thing left, to die, not in some cell, not behind bars or in a field, stabbed by some villager who wanted revenge on him. He would have been beheaded as a leader of the whitefang, the man who brought down an empire. 

Now he had nothing.

Kali took his hands in one of hers, putting two fingers under his chin so he looked up at her. “Your hands are shaking.” She stated plainly.

Adam hadn’t realized they were, looking down he realized his whole body was trembling. 

The woman in front of him looked a little worried, more sympathetic. Bury it, whatever he was feeling it wasn’t him, it wasn’t real, it was some weakness from this pathetic sickness of his current state. He had to push it down and forget about it

Her hand came up to pull the blindfold off his face, it came off before he could even react to it. Not because she was fast about it but rather because he hadn’t even noticed it, which was vastly more surprising. He blinked, his bad eye only half closing at the action, how had he not noticed such a simple act?

Tears were at the corners of his eyes, like a cup that had been poured to the edge, just kept at the edge by tension, welling up to the point they hung over the rim of the glass. That realization he was so far gone that he really was blind, for the first time in his life.

Kali looked worried for a moment, her face a look of concern that hit Adam like a truck. The tension broke and the cup overflowed, long droplets streaming over the edge. He was angry, furious and there was nothing else he could do, nothing else to break, so it was evident that the only thing like to break was him. 

Her face turned to a sad comforting gaze, pulling Adam down with a hand at the back of his head, pushing his eyes into the crux of her neck. Tears flowing freely now, still refusing to move his hands from his sides.

No words passed between the two, only a soft humming from the woman slowly patting his hair. After a long shaky breath, He pulled his face off of her and took one foot away so that he was sidelong towards her, avoiding eye contact.

“I’d like my blindfold back.” Was the first thing he said.

Kali smiled like nothing had happened and she had only just walked into the room. “I prefer you without it.” Though she did give him back the black binding. “You should get changed, Illia will be here soon.”

Her hand came up and wiped his cheeks clean. Adam brought his hand up and stopped the display of affection. His brow furrowing, embarrassed that Kali had seen him like that. Years of making this image of himself, years of being the bull but in one day it has all been ruined. 

Kali didn’t look hurt by the action, in fact her smile looked even more cheery, he wondered why she looked more happy, a weird feeling welling up in his stomach. Somewhere between relief and unsuradness. He turned away from her again, wanting to keep as much distance between himself and her as possible.

As she turned to leave, adam watched her go, the sway of her hips unmistakeable. She didn’t seem to be bothered by his display. Past Her illia was waiting outside, seeming to have just arrived.

Adam looked out the shattered window of his room at the cracked village below. Seeing the people mill about like ants. He gave a heavy hearted sigh.

Working was hard, hands shook as he held tools, arms fought him every step of the way and driving a hoe into the ground had never been more difficult. Adam wore his blindblind while he worked, taking orders from some smelly, goatlike Faunus that he presumed was the patriarch of the farmstead. They had him plough the fields, lift bales of hay and baskets of corn and hops. By the end of it the bandages around his hands were worn and dirty, a mix of green and brown that betrayed his hard work. The sun had born down on him, sweat clung to his loose black tunic vest. Slamming the hoe into the ground one finaly time he let out a series of long draws from the air around him, trying to catch his breath.

Adam hated this work, it was below him, demeaning. He didn’t even know why he was doing it, Illia was only supposed to be guarding him and even in his weakened state this peasant goat boy wouldn’t stand a chance.

Still though even as he looked over the lines he had already made there remained many many more. 

Sweat dripped from his brow, and off his nose onto his hand. The sun was at its zenith now, dancing in the cloudless sky with a burning heat that threatened to melt the world around it. Adam noticed how Illia sat in the shade nearby, nearding some black backed book with idle intent. She flicked a page and took a drink from a tall glass of water, the sweat of it’s ice pooling over her fingers. 

His body was so tired, so weak. He felt like crying again honestly. This wasn’t just today, wasn’t just this week or month or year. This was his life, the rest of his god forsaken life. 

Someone tugged on his vest.

He looked over to see a young girl, maybe thirteen, a goat Faunus just like her father, she held up a glass to him. It was an ice topped glass of water, sweat dripping down the glass. Adam stared blankly at her past his blindfold. 

“For you.” She said awkwardly after a few seconds of him not reacting. 

He took it but the glass started to slip from his fingers. He let go of the hoe and let it fall, holding the heavy glass with both hands and giving the small girl a quick “Thank you” before she ran off back to her house. Adam looked at the cool liquid, taking a heart gulp from it, then again, downing the whole thing in one go.

Taking in another healthy gasp of air he let out a ragged cough. He could sense Illia looking up at him, a quizzical look spreading across her face. She went back to her book though. The footsteps of someone else approaching him made the bull Faunis look over, his body going tense as the person strode with purpose. Illia took more notice too, watching the man approach with an unease in her frame.

Adam turned his active attention towards the Goatman farmer as he walked up. “Does it look like ur done?” The big man growled, a displeased tone echoing throughout this barrel like chest. 

“Can it, I’ll get it done.” Adam rolled his shoulders and turned the glass in his hand so that he could actually keep it in a single palm. 

“Sometime this year would be nice.” The sarcasm was so thick you could spread it on toast. 

“You’re welcome to do it yourself then.” Adam leaned on the hoe, determined to do this job as slowly as he possibly could. He had actually tried until this asshoe decided to actualyl tell him how to do it.

The goatman took a step forward, almost on instinct Adam stepped back. He felt weird about that though, why was he worried about this nobody, was he really so broken that his instincts were making him a coward.

Across him, the goatman stopped and furrowed his brow. He held out his hand, towards the glass the Bull was holding. “Hand it over.” Adam took his laid back stance again, trying to compose himself against the momentary panic. Handing the empty glass.

With his shaky hands though it slipped and landed on the freshly tilled ground. Both men went down to pick it up but Adam got to it first, going down on one knee and grabbing the simple glass, handing it up to the goatman with his ruined bandaged hands. 

The farmer took it, he looked genuinely surprised. There was a long pause after Adam got to his feet, dusting off his knees. The Goatman sighed and put his hands on either side of his hips. “If you get these rows done, my wife will have dinner done, you and the huntress with you can stay and have a plate.” He didn’t sound like he was enthused to invite Adam into his house. But there was something else, a verbal tic like he was unsure of something.

Adam looked over at Illia, even though he didn’t need to, seeing her give a shrug. Adam looked back to the farmer. “I’ll think about it.”

“If you get all of this done.” The farmer reminded him, pointing a finger from the hand was still holding the glass with accusatory intent. 

Adam rolled his eyes, turning back towards the field. As the Goat walked away he bent his shoulders, unsure as to why he didn’t feel like he had before. Why the work felt easier, lighter. The creeping down of his independence started to east at his mind. He didn’t care if this family liked him, he didn’t.

The dinner was nice, small but nice. The family was small, a man, his wife and a daughter. Though Adam did notice some things that were off, a lot of the house presented itself like there was someone missing. They only needed to pull one extra chair to the table for him, Illia already had one, there were pictures on the walls of a young man on the walls who he assumed was the farmer, until he noticed that the boy was a bird faunus, like the man’s wife.

Adam had excused himself to stand outside, getting breath of the evening air. A chill was in the air and it cut into his sweat drenched body. He shivered beyond his will even if just once. “Fuck.” He breathed. “What am I even doing?”

How could he move forward from here? It seemed like every bridge he could turn to was burned, either from his side or the other. Maybe he could manipulate one of the girls? Weiss looked particularly impressionable. 

The idea sat funny in his gut. 

It was so easy before, so often he’d find some young girl and sweep her off her feet, or promise glory and fame to some poor sap. The young and their ideals were so easily twisted to fit his needs.

Now it felt foriegn, alien. Was it because that path had failed him, hard left him here? It must have been, there was no other reason.

Word filtered back into his brain. Have you never met someone who just wanted to sleep with you? It was an odd thought at that moment but Adam was coming to terms with the fact it was a phrase that had meant more than she intended and it certainly was a phrase that went both ways. Adam slipped off his blindfold, looking at the inside of it’s black fabric.

The door opened up and the farmer stepped out, taking note of Adam. who tried to put his blindfold back on but before he even got it to his face he let out a sigh and stuffed it into his back pocket. The farmer didn’t seem to care about his face and the whole village had seen the scar already, He pulled out a cigarette and put the butt in his mouth before lighting it.

“It was a nice dinner.” Adam flippantly muttered. 

“Always is.” The farmer agreed. “Cig?” He offered over an unlit white death stick with the lighter attached to it. 

“Thanks.” Adam took it and lit it, taking a long drag off the filtered tobacco. 

The two shared a long, peaceful silence with only the wind between them. The sounds of waves in the distance. It was pleasant to not have the expectations lifted and the two men just had a silent moment of solidarity between them. 

“I gotta thank you.” The farmer finally said. Adam raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what he meant. “Helping out on the farm.”

“I wouldn’t be if they weren’t forcing me.” Adam spoke and the farmer didn’t disagree, in fact he nodded along like he already knew that answer. “What’s your deal anyway? Can’t imagine many people want me to work for them. You either need help or you hate me, which is it?”

The farmer didn’t answer right away, instead taking a long pull from his cigarette, right down to the filter before stomping it into the ground. “Gotta say it’s not for me. Ur a monster and I don’t want you on my land or around my kids.”

“No offense taken.” Adam grumbled sarcastically. 

“It’s not for me. My son.” Adam looked over when she said that. “Smart kid, really smart. Didn’t wanna leave me and his maw though, got a scholarship up over at that fancy school in Atlas.” Adam waited while the olderman paused. Then he started again after deciding he did want to actually tell adam everything. “He wasn’t going to leave, until we decided to take on your sentence, then he could finally go and know we had someone working here.”

Adam looked at the man for a long while, watched him watch the village light up for the nightlife to take place. His gaze lingered for a while unsure of what to say. He didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing.

“Atlas sucks.” Was all he finally said.

The Farmer chuckled at that, taking out his cigarettes again, looking at the lighter and box. “Amen to that.” 

He held out the box and lighter to Adam “Here. Wife wants me to quit anyway.”

Adam took the box and the half empty lighter, looking at it and then back at the farmer before nodding, still not voicing his thanks but at least acknowledging the gesture. It was more than most people got.

As the farmer went back inside Adam couldn’t help but stare at the lighter. He thought about the gesture for longer than he really should have and was reminded of Ruby’s words again, he stuffed the lighter into his pocket and tried not to think about it. But the niggling thought crept back into his mind as he opened the door. 

He was reminded of the reason he was having this dinner, a promise that if he did a good job there was a reward, Adam uncomfortably took note of that and came to the worrying conclusion he had never done anything in his life without expecting a reward.

Then he saw Illia, saw the family. He had tried to help Yang… he well.. Pleasured her. He couldn’t remember why he did that, his brow furrowed and the feeling felt so distant, so unreal. Like a dream he couldn’t remember right. Was it pity that made him act? He wasn’t trying to get anything from her, had he been trying to reaffirm himself and his abilities? It was likely… but wasn’t correct. 

“Ready to go?” Adam was pulled from his reverent introspection, looking up to see a slightly annoyed illia.

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” 

“Smart boy.” Illia pat his cheek, a gesture that made Adam’s eyebrow twitch, an anger rise up in him. She never would have acted cocky before, he’d seen her act so shy and angry before but maybe this cockiness came from her apparent betterness than him. 

They left the farm with no hassle and Illia waved goodbye to the family and thanked them for the meal while Adam put back on his blindfold. They made their way into town while Adam followed behind. People glared and muttered rude comments, none made any moves, either out of fear of him or respect of Illia. 

“Wait here.” She pointed at the ground, standing out in front of a Saloon. 

Adam looked at the sign, the building and then the people around him who all appeared closer to his age than hers. “Are you old enough to drink?”

Her cheeks and scales turned a little pink. “I am thank you very much but that's besides the point. I’m here to talk to- you know what I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Her hand found her hip and pointed at the ground again. “Stay.”

Rolling his eyes, waving his hand for her to just go already.

After she was gone, Adam planted his feet into the ground and crossed his arms, sending a death glare at anyone who even glanced at him. His eyes trailed over the markets, taking note just how little the old village had changed, the stores had new signs but the names were the same and the same old faces.

He paused at that thought. 

This street, he remembered this street. There was a shop… He looked down and saw the same, half broken sign of a fire under an alchemist's jug. A shop of an old friend he had during his time in the white fang, they were one of the ones that chose Sienna’s side but they were still white fang.  
He turned to walk towards it, his left foot wouldn’t move. Illia might come- Illia can suck my dick He thought to himself. Which given her orientation tickled Adam enough that he cracked a smile. Stepping away from the saloon and making his way towards the apothecary. 

The door chimed with a bell when it opened. The owner, a scaled faunus woman, tall maybe six foot even, bulky arms with a well built frame, if it wasn’t for the impressive rack one might mistake her for a feminine faced man. Her chest was bound together with a tight leather tunic that kept her frame compact but only exaggerated her ample bust. 

“Welcome to ‘Tip of The’-” She paused “Adam.” Her low voice, like water boiling over coals in a hot spring simmered and flared into ignition with his name. There was no love lost between the two old friends. Her grimace evident of their relationship.

“Umber, it’s great to see you again. How’s my favorite dragon?” Adam walked in with his hand moving over a counter top and shaking the dust from it off his finger. 

“Get out.” She growled.

“I didn’t come here to start a fight.”

“Well you’re going to get one, get out now before I call the guards.” Her claws raked across her countertop, leaving long dragging lines with the many already present in it’s wooden surface.

Adam let his shoulders slump, a ‘tsk’ of annoyance escaping his lips. “You're still working for Sienna. I can smell the dust you’re hiding, she’s got you moving bigger shipments, unless you went independent? I bet Ghira still doesn’t know about it either way.”

There was a long pause before the woman retracted her claws and stood more upright. “What do you want Adam?”

A smile spread across his lips, he’s still got it. “Sienna, can you get in contact with her?”

“Yeah, but she’s not going to meet with you.” 

Adam chewed the inside of his lip. “And Miss Malachite?” 

There was a long pause before the hulking dragon woman had an involuntary twitch at the corner of her mouth. “I can… talk to someone, yeah.”

“If you can get in contact with Sienna khan, or have someone look for a woman, her name is Cinder Fell. Or either of two men, Hazel or Tyrian.” Those being the only two he met. “Get the message out I’m looking for them, that I want to talk.” 

Umber tapped her hands on the wooden counter. “You’re not going to be able to pay me for this are you?” 

Adam thought about this, thought about what he even had to offer. “Besides my body? I can make sure Girha and his guards never look twice at this building.”

Her eyebrows raised at that. “Huh, offering something in return, that’s new for you Adam, what’s the catch?”

He didn’t have an answer for that, he really didn’t. He tried to think of one, tried to give her a reason, either as to why he wanted this or why he felt so awful about wanting this. Mostly he wanted options, needed to know there was something, a bridge that still had a few boards in it. Maybe he could actually get off this island and get his life back together, maybe there was hope.

“No catch, I’d pay you if I could.” He opened the door and went to leave.

“Check back in a week, I’ll have something then, hopefully.” She paused. “You’re still a rotten bastard Adam.” She stated her eyes narrowing. “And I don’t know what game you’re playing but I’m not going down for your sorry ass.”

Adam let out a little laugh, the idea of umber going down for him was a pleasant one, but she wasn’t really his type. Well hadn’t been but the idea of strong women was starting to grow on him.

The door closed and Adam was back in his spot, leaning against the doors of the Saloon, sure that Illia was searching around the town for him, he’d say he went to take a leak. Some bullshit like that.

The door opened and Illia stepped out, looking over at him. “You moved.” She said flatly. Then pointed two feet over where she had told him to stay. 

Adam rolled his eyes behind his mask. “Bite me.” 

Illia scoffed. “You wish, come on now, you’re scaring people, let’s get you back in a cell.”

Adam Scowled, putting his hand in his pockets and hunching over, following after his warden. 

It was a short walk back to the manor, both of them walking in through the front doors and removing their footwear before entering the large, mostly empty building. It seemed like everyone else was asleep or about to be. Illia looked over her shoulder at her ward before making a face and turning back to keep leading him to his room.

“Why’d you vouch for me?” Adam finally asked, breaking the long line of silence.

“Before the Trial?” Illia thought about that for a moment and suddenly the nervous girl was back, unsure of herself. “Old times sake I suppose?” Her brow was furrowed, she didn’t know either.

“Old times. Guilt more like it.” He made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue and kicked the wooden floor below his feet. “I’m stuck here but you’re walking free. Guess freedom is a pretty good gig though, hope it was worth it.”

“What’s your problem?” She turned around and glared at the bull faunus before her. “I asked for forgiveness, you and I didn’t deserve their kindness but they gave it anyway.”

“So what then, because you bat your eyelashes and asked Blake nicely you’re walking free while I’m in chains?” Adam stopped, leaning against the wall with an annoyed cander to his stance. 

“You sent me to kill people, lied to me, convinced me there was no other way. You lied to all of us and made us think we were helping people!” Her voice rose and she took a step towards her old leader, a finger jabbing him in the chest. “You don’t deserve freedom, you’re a monster!”

Adam could feel the last straw snapping from that jab, that remark. He was a monster?

“You’re right, what kind of person would kill humans?” She raised an eyebrow, her momentum wavering as Adam seemed to rise up while he spoke, looming over her with that dark aura it had been so long since she’d seen him with. He looked like the shadow again, the dark leader of the whitefang who stalked the streets of mantle and made sure people went to bed scared, shaking at the thought they would be next. 

“What kind of monster sneaks into people’s homes and slits their throats? Can smile and pretend to play nice but know they’re drowning in blood, swimming in it.” Illia took a step back but Adam was quick to follow, she bumped into a table nearly knocking over a potted plant, trying to keep herself up right. “What kind of monster attacks a bunch of school girls and rips out their teeth? Keeps them in her nightstand and smiles as she looks at them?”

Illia looked terrified, so shaken. “You were raised in Atlas schools, a good little girl so eager to please. I was a slave in the dust mines, branded and beaten. I was made for this life but you wanted it, you thrived in it. You practically begged me to let you kill humans and you enjoyed every drop just like I did.” One of his bandaged hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding up her hand so she could look at it too. “You can lie all you want and say I made you but you and I both know that you weren’t just some poor girl mislead by a man in power, don’t sell yourself short girly. You knew what you were doing, you could have left, or could have been good.”

Illia squeezed her eyes shut. “No…” Her voice so small and frail. 

“Yes. But what? You betray me and all your ideals because of a tight piece of ass? My sloppy seconds? Don’t worry she found some other blonde bitch to bang who isn’t you. I hope you sleep like a baby knowing you sold me into slavery for a bitch who doesn’t even know you exist.”

Illia started crying.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, hard wet sobs cascading over her lips. Her shoulders quivered.

What.

Adam looked on, the looming figure gone and suddenly he was just a man pressing a crying girl up against a wall and holding her wrist in a death grip.

That wasn’t… how..

He looked on in transfixed horror. 

Letting go of her wrist and taking a step back, the girl couldn’t even stand up, slinking to the ground. Holding her wrist to her chest and making herself as small as possible.

“Fuck… I..” Addam tried to say something, tried to fix this. His gut was doing twists, his brain was out of control and there was nothing he could think of, no way out of this.

“You’re right.” She gasped between sobs. “I don’t know what to do, I can’t even look myself in the mirror, I did so many horrible things and it doesn’t matter what I do, things always get worse.” Her words were harsh, between gasps for air and quiet, subtle sobs. 

“I tried to save Blake an- and so many of my brothers and sisters are in prisons, they hate me, The people here can’t look at me because they still see me as your assassin!” More tears as she tried to take in another breath. “Then I wanted to vouch for you, to stop feeling so guilty that I did this, and now- now it’s even worse.”

Adam looked on, his mouth agape with the crying girl, agreeing with him, he had been right, right about it all.

He didn’t feel better. 

There were so many reasons he didn’t feel better, insulting Yang and Blake, bringing up Illia’s past. Making her cry most of all though. Adam ran his hand through his hair, trying to collect himself.

Taking off the blindfold, letting it hang down by his side he got down onto one knee so he was beside her. “That’s not true.” He finally said. “You did a lot of good even if it wasn’t for me. I wouldn’t be here right now, nor the belladonnas and because of that who knows how many lives you saved.”

His words were soft, comforting, he hoped. They sounded weird coming out of his mouth and honestly he didn’t know if he was actually helping.

Illia sniffed, wiping one of her eyes clean with the butt of her palm. “But you’re…”

“Alive.” He finished for her. He didn’t look overly happy about it but she needed to hear this, even if he didn’t mean it.

“What about me betraying you?”

“I shouldn’t have said that. It was cruel, unwarranted.” He couldn’t meet her eyes on this point. He really did feel a measure of disdain for her, a small amount of hatred and anger but right now he did want her crying. 

“Adam, I don’t want your pity.” Fresh tears rolls at the corners of her eyes, she was about ready to start the water works again.

“It’s not pity.” He tried to find the words, his mouth twisting and forming some misshapen line. “I… uh.. It’s more like guilt.” Which was painfully honest. “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

Her brow furrowed, She looked for any hint of lying in his face. There was none. Adam felt just ashamed, admitting he felt guilty was honestly one of the hardest things he’s done. Which was so disgustingly humbling in its own right.

Illia couldn’t help but let out a ragged laugh. “Sorry, guilty? Jeez, who are you?” She wiped away her tears again. “Should we just pretend this never happened? I really don’t want people to hear about my breaking down in the hallway.”

Adam couldn’t help but smile, a little awkward one. “Don’t tell anyone I apologized and it's a deal.” He helped her to her feet, taking a step away from her when she was up, not meeting her eyes. “I did mean it, you’re not responsible for what other people do.”

“What you said was hurtful, I think a little bit because some of it is true.” She said. “I can’t say I haven’t thought about how things would be different if I hadn’t sided with Blake.” She paused, rubbing the bicep of her arm, digging her against the wood of the floor. “You probably would be free, if that was better or worse for the faunus I don’t know.”

“There’s no point in worrying about it now, that bridge is well and burned.”

“You really have changed, I don’t know why or how, but you feel different.”

Adam felt different, but after that outburst, he really really wasn’t. He felt trapped, trapped inside his head, inside this house. In so many ways he was still the boy in the mines, angry and hopeless, it felt like he was back there again. But there was no longer that fire, that burning desire to make a change.

Instead he felt defeated, alone.

“No, I’m still the same, there’s just less of me.” He put the blindfold back on, wrapping it over his eyes and around the back of his eyes.

“Do you really think that?” She asked, turning her head to the side.

Adam turned his back to her, reaching his hand towards the door and grabbing onto the handle. “I think I was always empty, to be honest.” He paused but spoke up before Illia could interject. “Nothing ever changes, we just watch the same things happen over and over again with new faces.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Blake with me and now with Yang. First a foreman and now Ghira. First we fought the humans and then you fought me. I’m not judging you for it, it’s just how things are.”

Illia didn’t seem to know what to say. “I think even if I did escape I’d just find myself in some other cell, working like a dog for another man somewhere else. Always a servant, never the master.” 

He opened the door, stepping into his room and leaving the stunned girl outside. 

Inside his room was mostly fixed. The floor was still gouged, the window still broken, but the dresser and table were back. The bed was gone but what replaced it was even more surprising. 

Kali sat on his floor, well on a bundle of blankets on the floor, a warm smile on her lips while she patted a space she had clearly laid out for him. “You should be more quiet, you’ll wake the whole house if you keep yelling at Illia like that.”

“Uh… sorry?”

“I heard that too.” She pat the blankets beside her again urging him to come sit with her. “I heard you didn’t like beds?” Yang must have said something, the gesture was… heartwarming? Repulsive, somewhere between the two probably. “Why don’t you like beds?”

She seemed genuinely interested, though the answer was a little darker than he would have liked. “Too comfy.” He simply stated, still standing in the room and looking down at her, refusing to get closer. He didn’t feel comfortable getting closer after the disaster that was his morning with her. “What do you want?”

“To sit and talk. I’m not leaving until you come over here and do that.” She pat the blanket again making sure there was no room for argument this time. 

Adam let out a sigh and sat down next to her, keeping a healthy distance between the two. He kept the blindfold on but made sure to keep his head turned away from her. Though they both knew his senses were good enough that he could still ‘see’ every inch of her stunning mature face.

“I’m sorry we’re doing this to you.” She said, her posture softening. “Even after everything that has happened I really am.”

“I tried to have you killed by Illia, I tried to kill Blake, I nearly did twice.” He didn’t sound sorry per say but there was an earnest hard to answer question in there, why would they treat him well after all the things he’s done.

“You may not remember it, but I still remember the day you came here. You were still so young, barely a teenager. Blake was so nervous to meet you, she was head over heels the second she saw you, I think.” She seemed so wistful, to a younger year long ago. “I still can't help but you see you as the boy I tried to raise. Remember when I tried so hard to get you to call me mom? You wouldn’t no matter what I offered.”

Her expression turned gloomy. “I still remember when Ghira came home telling me you killed someone. I didn’t know how to feel. I knew I was sad. Then you left for good, I felt even worse. Blake left to join you, it was like a piece of my heart was missing every single day. Then we saw her at Beacon, I wondered what had happened to you. We don’t get much news on the island so I thought you had died.” She bunched her hands into balls in her lap, taking handfuls of her dress to hold onto. “I heard so many horrible things and it wasn't really until Blake confirmed them that I believed any of them.”

She also looked like she was about to cry. Adam finally had his head turned to her, watching in a transfixed state as she let forth all of her emotion. “I still have a hard time believing the man before me in the same child I made sandwiches for when you were young.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint.” he retorted, a little annoyed at her pestering about him as a child.

“I am disappointed.” Her voice was level. “I cared about you so much and it hurts to see you go down this dark road, one I couldn’t pull you back from and didn’t see you on until it was too late.”

“It wasn’t your choice to make.” He reasoned, still refusing to open up any form of intimacy between the two. “I choose my path and it wasn’t you or Blake or anyone who set me on it.” 

She looked at him, searching his covered features for something. Perhaps someone she used to know. “I don’t think I can hate you, I want to be able to but I can’t. I wish I could close my heart off and forget who you were.” That actually hurt. “But I don’t think that man is gone. The man who wanted to change the world for the better, the man who saved my husband when a bandit attacked him.” Her face softened. “You have to pay for what you’ve done, and I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for what you did to Blake. That’s her choice…”

She trailed off. “But I don’t think you’re evil, that talk with Illia proves it.”

“I just apologised to make myself feel better. Not for her benefit.” He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on one left and an arm on the other. 

“You didn’t like making her sad, that proves conscience.” She moved in closer, bringing her hips so that they were touching his. He didn’t move away, mostly because there was no blanket left. “And you helped the farmer, more than you should have if I’m told correctly.”

Adam blinked behind his mask. Unsure of how to respond. 

“This Isn’t all a punishment Adam… You won't learn anything if we only beat you down, some positive reinforcement is helpful too.” Her hand went to the side of his head and Adam felt her move away, quite a distance before his head followed, landing on her lap, soft plush thighs catching his decent. 

“Kali??” He pulled himself up, leaning over in a bad position, looking up at her, his blindfold half off on one side, letting his good eye peer through at her. 

“You can rest using my lap as a pillow, it’s not a bed so it should be fine right?” Her voice betrayed some innocence to the intimate act. Though if her show yesterday had been any indication, she was anything but innocent.

“I don’t think- That- well this is inappropriate, what if someone comes in?”

“You didn’t exactly mind that last night, those I suppose you did think you were going to die.” Adam felt the blood run from his body, she knew? “I was going to come in and keep you company that night but Yang got to you first. Such a pity, I was going to spoil you before your big day.” She let out a small innocent giggle.

“You won’t tell anyone, she’d be mor-” Mortified? What did he care about ruining her life? Still the words flooded out of him without even thinking about it. 

“I won’t tell a soul, you have nothing to worry about.” She pet her lap this time instead of the blankets, indicating her wants again. “Now time for your reward being good.”

Adam felt so torn, on one hand he wanted to push her into a mating press and give Blake a sister, on the other he wanted to lay his head down and fall asleep in her heavenly embrace. But his body wouldn’t move, he couldn’t accept her gift.

“No… I can’t”

“Can’t?” She asked a coy twist to her tone, like she knew this was coming.

“I don’t… I don’t want it to be a reward. Like I’m only doing good things just to get a pat on the head.” It was all so clear the second he said it, of course.

He was an idiot. 

He didn’t care about morales like this, heroes and their codes of honour. It was all bullshit. Still though his body refused to move, refused to act.

“You didn’t tell anyone what you saw me do, you didn’t tell anyone about Yang, from my understanding either time she did anything, with no intent of reaping a reward from it.” She shrugged. “And you can lie to yourself but you felt bad about hurting Illia and wanted to make her feel better with no intent of getting a reward. Give it a day or two and she’ll be better after that heart to heart, don’t you think?”

Kali spoke so simply, like all of this was so obvious and easy, that these things were just a given and second nature to everyone to understand. “I…”

“ ‘I’ Nothing. I’m not rewarding you every time you’re a good person, I’m doing something nice for you.” Her finger was pointed at his nose now, pushing him back so that his spine was arched uncomfortably. “It’s my path I choose, so lay down on my lap and let me be your mother for one night at least.” She pat her lap again, leaving no room for argument. 

With only the most minor bout of reluctance, Adam put his head down onto her lap. He felt the blindfold get removed from his head. A hand on his shoulder pulled him so that he was laying on his back, he looked up at her but turned his head to the side when he realized that the only thing he could see was the underside of her impressive bust.

They didn’t defy gravity in fact they had a nice weighty sag to them, just enough to show how heavy they were but one that didn’t show her age. Still he felt weird looking at them in this position. 

One of her hands rested on his chest while the other went up to his face. He flinched out of instinct, but relaxed when he felt her fingers run through the mess of matted black and red hair. Her nails running over his scalp with a tender grace. “You have such nice hair, I wish you’d take care of it.” She muttered.

One of her fingers ran down the length of his horn. Adam felt a shiver run down his body from the sensation, he held back a moan but she should feel him shiver at her touch. Her hand on his chest ran in small circles, a comforting motion that brought him to the point he thought he might fall asleep.

She opened up his tunic and put her hands on his bare chest. Nails on his skin but not digging in, just trailing over the texture of his muscles. It was different from how Sienna used her nails. And different from the more intent hands of Ruby or yang who pushed him into their pleasure. This was an easy rhythm of idle and innocent affection that softened that knot in his gut.

Maybe a little too much, he felt himself choke up a little, all the stress of…. Years, building up just as it had that morning. “Shhhh.” She hushed, patting his head at the same speed but making sure that she matched her calming noises to the movement. He refused to let himself feel too much but the sadness that was welling up inside him started to melt away. “There, see you’re safe.” 

Adam couldn’t help but feel himself turn to putty in her hands. He didn’t even notice her hand move down to his stomach, didn’t notice her hand stop patting his hand and stroke his cheek instead.

Her fingers found both his waistband and his lips at once. Sleeping into his pants and boxers. The other parting his lips and sticking two fingers into his mouth and searching for his tongue.

“Kali?” He spoke around her fingers, which only helped her find his tongue, running them over the sensitive organ. Her other hand finding the bulge in his boxers and giving his meat an appreciative squeeze through the fabric.

“If you want me to stop, you have to call me Mom.” She smirked at him. “Until then, enjoy yourself.” 

It was easier said than done. Finding it hard to relax while he was forced… okay not forced he wanted to suck on her fingers. While she stroked his cock through his boxers, gripping the girth of his meat and moving her hand back and forth intently but slowly.

“Kali!” He gasped, struggling against her, her fingers pushed from his mouth.

“Shh.” She hushed, her wet fingers coming up to her mouth so she could taste his mouth in hers. Kali brought her hand from her mouth down to her chest, massaging her own tit while she stroked his cock. 

“I suppose you want me to keep going then?” She mused, pulling his pants down a little, then letting his cock sprint from the confines of his undergarments. She made a surprised noise, licking her lips, letting out a throaty moan when she wrapped her slender, warm fingers around his shaft. “Such a big, yummy cock.”

“Fuck that feel’s good.” He groaned.

“Language, young man.” She tsked, tightening her grip on his cock, just enough to make the point stick. “You should kiss your mother with that mouth.”

Her face twisted into a coy smirk, lust filled eyes looking down at him. Adam propped himself up on his elbows, guided by her hand on his face, their lips met while she stroked his cock, slow steady pumps, up, down, up down. Her tongue entered his mouth, finding his tongue easier than her fingers did.

Adam pulled back first, keeping some distance between them. “Wha- why?”

Kali stopped stroking him and licked her fingers clean of the prm that had spilled out from the tip of his cock. “Hmmm? Ghira and I have this… open relationship. After years of amamzing sex we start to know each other better than ever. We know what we can’t offer the other.”

Her hand trailed back down towards his cock, moving past and wrapping around his swollen needy sack, massaging his balls with her fingers. “ I can’t baby Ghira, I can’t tease him like this.”

Then her lustful features softened and she looked almost sad. “When I look at you, I see someone hurting, I want to spoil you, give you the attention you need.” Her hand moved to his shaft, stroking him again with more fervor this time. “I want someone to make you feel good, with no expectations except that you enjoy it.”

The hand not on his cock went back to her chest but not to feel it up, instead peeling back her top and letting one of her utterly massive tits hang free. Adam couldn’t help but marvel at their size, they might be bigger than Yang’s, it was hard to tell with how differently they were shaped. Kali’s with cute off coloured nipples and nice wide areolas. She pushed his face up into her tit basically all but forcing him to suck at her tits.

Adam couldn;t deny he wanted it though, taking her juicy tit into his mouth and sucking hard on her sensitive nub. He loved the way her face turned into a pleasant wince, happily taking each lavishing lick he gave her. He nibbled at her tit, while her hand ran over his cock, bringing a soft moan from the milfy cat. 

Her thumb ran over the head of his cock, on the backend of the swirl the tip of her claw ran under the head of his cockhead. Drawing a mewling moan from the sensation, she must have liked that because she ran the tips of her nails up along his length instead of her hand, stroking him with her claws instead. Still making soft soothing noises while he teased her tits. 

Adam wasn’t going to just lay back and take it, in this case he didn’t have much sway but if Kali was anything like Blake she had one weakness. Reaching around behind her, his hand grabbed into the meaty heart shaped ass she was sitting on. That wasn’t his real target though, he brought his hand up and ran his fingers down her spine and felt her shiver, felt a groan of pleasure surge through her like lightning. It was better when he had her bent over, but he could work her even from here.

“Clever boy.” She mused. “You still want to join in? Maybe I should do something better for you?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, letting her tit fall from his lips. “What did you have in mind?” 

Her nails left his length, instead he grabbed his hips and got him off her lap. After repositioning he ended up with her still on her knees but instead he had his tight around her hips, a position that had his hip in the air and most of his weight on his shoulders, looking up his own body towards her. From this position her plan was evident, and Adam had to admit he really did love the idea.

“Maybe I can do this for you?” Even with her tits in her shirt, well one out. She wrapped her juicy fun bags around his fuck meat, making the impressively task of hiding his cock from view seem easy. 

It felt amazing, words could hardly describe it, like having two clouds smothering his cock, they were soft and smooth but had such an intense pressure to them. Titty fucks were the best, better than sex in his opinion. They slid up so easily with how drenched he was in precum. Squlching as they came back down. Kali pushed her tits from either side, moving her chest up and down so that the tip of his cock was poking out the top of her tits and then disappeared as she rose up.

“Oh fuck that feels so good~” Adam breathed.

In the most sultry voice he’d ever heard from her, her tone dripping with lust like the drool she let spill off her tongue and pool in her cleavage, she spoke “Language.” A sultry growl, “Dirty boys get punished~”

A chill ran up Adam’s spine and made him light headed, “What kind of punishment?” There was a morbid curiosity, wondering if his punishments were anything like the ones he used to deal out. “Don’t stop, that feels amazing!”

“I won’t baby.” Her sultry tune halting only a little. “But if you want to see what a punishment would be…” One of her hands left her tits, to compensate she wrapped her arms around her chest, making it harder to move up and down but making the pressure even more intense. Instead her now free hand moved lower, he had hoped towards his balls but instead he felt it move down towards his cheeks, a new found horniness found his gut. Yang has all but forced him to realize that he actually really liked someone teasing his ass, would Kali-?

She didn’t but gave him a coy smile at how enthusiastic he seemed to be about her fingering him. Instead she moved her hand from under her chest to over, using her index and middle fingers she pressed the tips of her digits against the top of his cock, smearing her drool and precum over the tip of his meat.

“Mmmm” She purred. “You like that?”

Adam made a noise like of course, it was obvious, her fingers drive him insane. Her tits so heavenly tight but not moving enough to properly get him off. “You’re just playing with your food aren’t you?” He asked, a slight tempting edge to his tone, like he could reverse this is she didn’t actually try and get him off. “Not used to being on top are you?”

Kali kept her gaze level, replacing her two fingers with all five but only the tip of her claws. A coy smile played across her lips while watching the display with mild amounts of panic. “You can play the big man of the house another day.” She promised. “But if you want me to really show you what I can do~”

Truly he wasn’t sure what to expect, But her putting both her hands back onto her tits and simply putting the head of his cock back into her mouth was not one of them.

This was different, in such a subtle way, she held her beasts from the front and sides, pushing them together and massing her tits and his cock in the process. It was even better than before with the added benefit of her clearly enjoying it more too. Pinching her own nipples brought little moans that vibrated through his length. As well her mouth formed a tight ring around the girth of his fuck stick, sealing him inside her maw, as she lowered herself down her tongue started slowo but quickly started to lavish him, slathering the length of his bitch breaker in long but quick wide sloshes of her tongue. 

Her little pink organ never stopped working but her head started to bob up and down, the vacuum tight seal of her lips making it excruciatingly pleasurable each time she pulled up, slurping up the messy, sloppy drool that spilled out past her lips. It was such a lewd view but the dirty, slutty milf was trying her hardest to make it as sexy as she could. 

Keeping eye contact, letting her tongue slip out past her lips when she pulled up, lidded cock drunk eyes practically turning into hearts they were so blown out of her skull. The lurid sounds of her mouth at work along with the wet sloppy, meaty sounds of her tits massaging his cock were amazing, so beautiful to his sensitive ears. 

‘Cum for me’ Her eyes begged ‘Breed my slutty throat~’ Adam figured she’d probably something else but he knew the look, knew the kind of depraved, horny, sweet and kind slut he was dealing with. 

She wouldn’t be happy until he emptied his balls in every hole she had, consequences be damned. 

Adam didn’t really have much choice, the way she worked him his whole body felt numb, like she was sucking the actual life force out of him. His toes curled, he tried to fight the overwhelming tsunami that built in his gut, drawing back for only a single moment of clarity. A moment he used to shout. “Fucking take it all!” Just through a growling grunt, loud enough her echoed in the rooms but no one besides the rooms next door could hear it. Then the wave crashed, hot sticky rope after rope of creamy potent baby batter flew out of his cock, balls swelling and tightening to release a load building up all day.

He was sure it was splattering across her face, covering her pretty feline features in a white smear of goopy jizm. He couldn’t tell because his eyes were shut tight and the ringing in his ears was deafening. Honestly he’d probably have a nose bleed if they weren’t right next to the ocean, that orgasm rocked his world in a way that not a single one ever had. The passionate foreplay and brutal finisher were a terrifying combination.

The bull was pretty sure he blacked out for a second but when his vision returned and he could finally think past gibberish, he focused back to see Kali looking up at him, a overly proud look on her face before she opened her mouth to reveal a heavy, steaming pile of cum in her mouth. Not a spec anywhere else.

No one had ever swallowed every drop before, managed to drink everything he gave to them, let alone look cocky about it afterwards. She closed her mouth and swallowed before opening it up again with a low sultry. “All gone~”

Adam let out heavy breath after breath. Was any of that real? It didn’t feel real, it felt like his entire worldview had just been shattered. Girls had been chipping away at it for weeks but this was the turning point. He wanted it up the ass, he liked being pet, a woman had actually ‘beaten’ him at sex. This was insane. 

“I hope it was good for you too.” She purred, letting his waist down and crawling over him to rest her head on his chest, curling up on his pectoral like a cat.

“It- It was amazing.” He gasped. It was an honest compliment, he couldn’t even find the energy to say something snarky. “I can-”

“Return the favour? Another night, I’ll let you tie me up and show me what a good girl I’ve been another night.” one of her hands went up and started to run through his hair. “You have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and you’ll need to make things up to Illia, Yang and Weiss. Otherwise….”

Adam of course knew she was holding back this kind of treatment if he wasn’t good. That much was clear, though of course that was what he was trying to avoid. He was trying so hard to avoid doing the right thing just because there was a reward at the end. Which he suddenly realized was a weird way of acting but he had already made up his mind.

“Otherwise?” He questioned, mostly just to get her to say it.

“Otherwise, you’ll feel like garbage until you do.” He poked his nose, then went back to running her hands through his hair. “I like this new, nicer you. The person trying to work on themselves. You have a long ways to go, but you’re getting there, I want to make sure you stay on that track.”

Adam blinked, unsure of what to make of all that. “Thank you… Kali.” He couldn’t think of anything more clever to say, but an honest, heartfelt thank you would hopefully be enough.

“Anytime.” Her nuzzled into his chest. “Well almost any time, I should be heading back to bed.” She pat the other breast she wasn’t laying on and moved to sit up. “This was fun though, Maybe I’ll sneak in here again, if Yang or Weiss aren’t already taking up your spot.”

Adam rolled his eyes at her, looking at the mess they had made of the bedding. 

He heard Kali leave while he was putting the cloth and pillows under the table again. He thought back to why he liked sleeping on the floor. Remembering that his first ‘home’ he slept on the floors of the bunk house in the Schnee dust mines. There weren’t enough beds to go around and no one cared for the poor orphan boy so weak they thought he wouldn’t make it through the month let alone the year.

Sleeping on the floor was a reminder of why he was alive, to make sure no Faunus ever lived like that. Though in hindsight maybe it was so he never forgot the hatred he felt. 

“Everything stays the same.” He said again, echoing his words to Illia. Sleeping on the floor, the abuse, the servitude. 

His mind went back to Ruby, her kisses. Yang holding him tight and falling asleep with him, Talking with Weiss, Illia crying, Kali patting his head. Finally it was the farmer, his words that struck him, ‘I really should thank you’.

He turned the table over, laying his blankets in the bowl that it made, it wasn’t a real bed, some halfway point between floor and proper sleeping arrangements. It would do.

Some things change, He decided, Some things change.

To be continued.


	5. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Yang's point of view, coming to terms with the weird relationship she now has with the man who cuased her so much pain, they talk, it involves being naked in the bath, and we see a bunch of new arrivals to the island, some more threatening than others.

Resurrection album Chapter 5

Bloodlust Aeseaes

You’d be a liar is you settled for more  
Oh, these are the plights of the ever-unsure

If we do this your way, it’ll never be through  
We’ve got a lot to say and even less to do  
“Bloodlust is the ticket and contrition is Fraud.”  
You’ll have a hell of a time crawling back to the start.

Bloodlust is defined as the uncontrollable urge to kill or maim others. It is often aroused in the heat of battle and is conflated with the passion of desire, a lust for blood. 

Funny how those two things are often conflated, violence and love. After first glance the two things could not be more different, yet Venus was the goddess of war and love, Ishtar before her. The world tying the idea of romance to war, desire to obsession, hate to love, it’s hard to not see them as one and the same.

It felt so forgien to Adam now though, the idea of violence or love, both seeming to slip through his mangled, numb fingers. Long ago he had cut the heart from his chest and denied the pleasures of that weakness. Or rather, he wasn’t able to love anyone to begin with, only ever using their feelings to support the idea he had of himself, he was able to see that now. He realized he was only just now learning the empathy to care for another person past the hatred he felt in his heart.

There was no way that he had loved, it was impossible to call what he felt love. 

He stared up at the wooden ceiling above him, the morning sun claiming each grain of the carved surface. The amber glow creeping inch after inch towards the opposite end of the room. He felt the warm come over his face, creeping across the scar across his eye, it squinted against the light.

Violence; the other side of that coin. It was impossible for him to fight now, broken and bruised, fingers worn down from frostbite, fire, robotic punches. His own Semblance and the power it took to swing that much power. He remembered the way blood flowed down his fingers, splatting against the pools that had gathered around his feet on that damned waterfall. 

Some part of him knew that when he started that fight it would be his last. He had hoped that he would have won, healed and continued to fight but the weeks of ruthless travel and unending cold had worn him down to the point he never would have made it off that waterfall without Yang and Blake saving him.

He couldn’t hope to even hold a sword again, let alone wage his one man war. Still that fire in his gut was dwindling, only embers burning in his gut. A smoldering hatred ready to die, or spring to life, it was hard to tell. However as it stood he didn’t have the will to take up arms even if the chance was put in front of him.

It had been only two days since he was brought to this island. The day he arrived, the day of his trial and his first day a slave and now this morning. So much had happened but it still felt so unreal. Like he would open his eyes and still be in the icy tundra, or back at the whitefang headquarters.

Still today he would be working around the mansion, doing any jobs needed of him to keep the Belladonna manor in peak condition. 

He rolled over on his side to avoid the light wrapping itself around him. The dark was comfortable, easy, a lot easier than facing the light of the morning. It might be cold and lonely but there was a sense of ease to that solitude. No judgements or expectations in the dark.

The space between violence and passion, isolation. Distance kept other emotions at bay, and loneliness came with a numb that felt so distant as of late. Adam had always had hatred to keep him warm, always felt the grip of rage but that fire had been a furnace in a constant blizzard of isolation, the cold surrounding him so utterly.

Now that light, a different warmth crept in, bit by bit, person by person and the once rage monster of the white fang, couldn’t help but feel that passion, the rage, the love, the loneliness all feel so fake, forgien and wrong compared to it. It was terrifying to be honest.

It scared him in a way he hadn’t felt before, like every bit of himset he’d built up was suddenly crashing down around him, like the person he thought he was, the beliefs he held were slipping away. 

Instinct told him to reach out and hold on for any sliver he could keep, any sense of himself. The dominance, the strength, the hatred. Each little trickle of identity slipping through his hands like the cobwebs they were, silken strands of dust that vanished in the morning sun. 

Now he was left empty, unsure, scared.

He willed away the sun, wished for the darkness to come back, there was comfort in that ignorance, in the loneliness and hatred, it was easy, simple.

The door to his room creaked open and a knock came after it. He turned his head, looking upwards from the makeshift bed he’d made the night before. His eyes met with the once upon time white fang assassin, Illia. 

“You’re awake, good.” She said, more to herself than him. “And… in a table?”

‘In’ was the apt word, he supposed, pulling himself and twisting his body so that he was sitting in the overturned makeshift bed, blankets falling over his still clothed form. He supposed it was weird to sleep fully clothed but it was how he always had. “And?”

“I uh.. Forgot. Not many remember that you were once…” she trailed off.

“A slave.” He shrugged. “Not much has changed but my cell is a lot nicer.” There was no bitterness to his tone, it was matter of fact, maybe even a little light. It felt so strange coming out of his mouth, he was so angry when he spoke about it yesterday. Perhaps they were breaking him after all? “I have weird habits, not many beds in the mines.” 

Illia pulled her long ponytail over her shoulder and started to play with the braided length of hair. “I suppose when we have no control we try and take it wherever we can.” She teetered on her heel and looked around the bare room. They’d taken anything nice out just so he couldn’t break it in another fit. “You really did a number on this place.” 

Her musing caused the sitting man to level his gaze and sloop his brow, glaring over at her, his jaw setting. Some part of that anger trickling back in. “Violence is a pretty good way to take control back.” His voice tinged with a certain amount of threat to it. 

She adjusted so she was leaning on her opposite hip.

“You come here for a reason or just to leer?” He leaned against the wooden leg of his table, his own leering eyes unflinching against her stare.

“I wanted to talk about last night.” Shee let out the breath, her hand falling from her hip and coming up to cross under her average bust. She wanted to talk about him yelling at her in the hallway, Adam felt his pulse quicken and that anger shift into an anxiety that made his skin itch. 

“What about it?” He tried to remain firm and keep his tone annoyed but he was worried, there were so many ways this could go, almost none of them good.

“You apologised.” She stated.

“And?”

“You never apologise.” She stated flatly. “You always dodged around it, made it seem like someone else’s fault, but you didn’t, not this time.” Adam felt so viscerally uncomfortable having some talk about him like this, knowing she was right and not understanding the change quiet yet himself. “You’re different, a good differen’t.”

There was a pause like she was waiting for Adam to speak but when he didn’t she continued. “That doesn’t change what you did. I still…” She tried to find the word, her eyes leaving him for a second as she scanned the floor at her feet, like there was some script waiting for her with the words she needed. “I honestly want to scream at you, curse you and when I think about what you said it makes me so mad…” 

Her shoulders arched, she wasn’t angry like Yang was, she was mad, there was no hatred there, no malice, just irritation, aggression unsatisfied. 

“I want to see you change.” She said, her teeth clenching as she said it. “I just don’t forgive you, I can’t. An apology is a good start but…” She paused again. “It’s only the start.”

Adam looked over to the other side of the room like he expected someone there, really he couldn’t help but look around the room, trying to find the joke, the punchline. “Oh?” Was all he managed to get out, his eyes drawing back to her. “O-Okay.” 

They stood, staring at each other. Neither saying anything.

She shifted.

He shifted, it was awkward. 

“I’m not going to lie, I expected more of a response.” She confessed.

“I really wasn’t expecting this to be real with you.” He replied, waving his hand by his face, he really didn’t know what she wanted from him. Another apology?

They stared for a while long before he continued, his head tilting to the side and away from her, looking at the ceiling, acting as though this conversation wasn’t worth his time. “I get it, I know there’s something different, like some sickness inside me, I’m changing and I can’t stop it.” 

“I can’t tell if I hate it” He admitted, letting out a breath and then sucking air through his teeth. “I don’t want your forgiveness, I don’t want anything from you.” 

There was another tense breath of air between them. The soundless morning echoing the words through the dead sounds of crickets giving way to cassadas chirping in the early light.

“You want forgiveness from someone.” She said flatly.

“I don’t.” He reaffirmed 

“I was where you were, looking for someone to reach out and pull me out of that pit you’re in.” She thought of a second. “When we got to the island, the difference between us came up. The difference between us is I asked for forgiveness.” Another pause. “I don’t think you know how to.”

She turned on her heel, facing away from him now. Adam couldn’t help but admire how her ass looked in her sleeping shorts. She looked over her shoulder at him, hand on the door frame. “I have errands to run and we’ll be having visitors from the ships today. Yang will be looking after you. Behave.” 

That was a loaded ‘behave’ but it was honestly warranted even if Illia didn’t know the proper reason why.

The door closed and left Adam alone with his thoughts. The warm leaving as soon as it had arrived even though the sun is out. 

Hell is other people, often misunderstood to be that other people are awful, actually means; that what we do to ourselves, who we are around other people. That is hell. It was an easy phrase to understand for someone like Adam, someone who hadn’t been a person, hadn’t felt real until he was forced into the hell of personhood a mere few days ago. 

Now he understood though, the feeling of needing to be Adam, needing to be this evil they saw and needing to be rude and selfish. Needing to lash out. That was his hell, that was who he was and any time he deviated from that, every time he let them see the sickly person under that bandana on his face, they couldn’t connect the two. 

In so many ways it was easier to be the monster, to live in that hell, to live the fantasy he had built for himself and keep the sanctity of the norm intact. 

Hell is other people truly.

His head settled back onto the pillow below him, his eyes shutting. Adam wasn’t changing, he realized, he was just realizing who he was, seeing what was there and plain as day now for everyone else.

Well not everyone else. 

Ruby… maybe Kali could see it, but the fog was lifting and the person they could see, the person he had tried to pretend he wasn’t, was going to be on display for everyone. A person he was scared to get to know, a person he didn’t recognize. 

Or maybe rather there were two of him, he couldn’t disassociate from the actions, the hatred. He felt like a Hyde who had long ago locked away his Jekyll, forgetting over the years that he was the figment and not the original. 

Which honestly felt more fitting, the monster he had made was just a way to express that hatred safely, a way to get that rage out of himself and soon there was nothing but rage, nothing but hatred. Now that it was gone the person left over, the Jekyll left was unsure of who they were anymore.

Adam furrowed his brow. He was thinking way too hard about this. 

He wasn’t two people, he wasn’t some split person, he was himself. Just a different ‘himself’. It was a difficult idea to wrap his head around but there was no point in trying to put a label on it. He just needed to catch up to Kali and Ruby and figure out who this differen’t ‘himself’ is. 

In the hours before his new jailor arrived Adam tried his best to exercise. While his hands were mostly unresponsive he was able to feel with them, he could tell the bones were just setting, he could feel the pain as he tried to move them more than they could properly bend. Even when they healed he would still have trouble tying knots or holding a sword without shaking.

Regardless he would have to go see Yang sooner or later, his life was not so easy that suddenly he had his own free will. 

____

Yang woke up early, she’d spent yesterday angry, at a local gym and going through punching bags faster than they could repair them and get the sand cleaned up. Then she got home late and immediately flopped onto the bed passing out still in her gym gear.

The morning wasn’t much better, waking up and realizing she was still wearing her sweaty, ratty work out clothes she just sort of sat up and got ready for her morning run. Sweat pouring off her in the menagerie sun, she got back just as the rest of the village was getting ready for their day, a good two hours after the midsummer sunrise.

When she got back to the manor it was hard not to notice the stink coming off her, body odor practically raising off her in big green lines. Gagging on her own smell she tossed off her clothes, wiggling her fat ass out of the skin tight shorts, she'd gotten them when she started beacon and hadn’t had a chance to get new ones but they were practically getting eaten by her asscheeks every time she took a step. She loved the looks it got her but sometimes, like today she just wished she could wear a big hoodie and hide from everyone. 

With her sports bra free and flying through the air towards the dirty pile of clothes in her messy room, she finally felt free. Hands coming up to cup her tits, relieving them of some of the sag that her busty size made it impossible to avoid, her perky massive chest wobbled in their gravity defying state.

She flopped down onto her lounging chair in her room, legs spread apart and airing out every sweltering crease of her frame. Hand running up her leg she winced at the prickles, she just shaved yesterday and she already needed to again? She supposed she needed to get a shower but fuck she wanted to just be lazy and sit down looking at the ceiling for the rest of the day.

Nothing ever got done by doing nothing though, and she reluctantly wobbled from her chair and padded into the absolutely massive private bathroom that her guest quarters were given. Still in awe as she walked in, the bath was one that could easily fit three people in it, two sinks and two movable shower heads with a nice white tiled floor she figured must have had red dust under it because though it hadn’t been used today the tiles were pleasantly warm to the touch. 

Additionally she figured out on her first night here that the bath could be set to a hot tub function and she had spent perhaps far too long soaking in the steaming room. 

Now the running water spilled out into the bath, she poured in a small amount of soap to make it froth with elegant sweet smelling bubbles. She let the tub fill and quickly dipped her legs into the steamy waters, it burned but in such a good way, the heat taking all the stress out of her body and making her feel weightless and refreshed

She let herself relax, let herself feel at peace in this strange situation even if just for a second, loving the moment reprieve she got with her own thoughts. She knew it wouldn’t last, being alone was so hard, being trapped with her trasping mind. For even just this minute though, there was no Adam, no Salem or Cinder, no Beacon, no Blake. The world was peaceful, stress free and warm.

Though she hated that she let the thought of Adam drift into her mind, she hated thinking about him, it brought on such weird and confusing emotions. She hated him, loathed him, wanted nothing more than to see him burn, headless, strung up, whatever.

Even if the realization of those dark desires made her sick, made her realize just how hate filled and petty she was, like her mother, that vile bitch. Apparently she really was like that horrid woman, and that made her feel so empty, so full of self hatred and self loathing.She shook her head, growling away those thoughts, she knew better than anyone they would get her nowhere.

Other thoughts, the extra confusing ones poked into her mind. Running over her face, her thoughts raced back to Adam, how he could go from bouts of burning anger to self destructive loathing and depression in seconds, it felt exactly like her. Her palms ran down the back of her neck, over her shoulders. 

They paused, waiting and her chest before rolling down over the plump mounds of titflesh, easing past them in one quick motion. Adam was so stuck in her mind, the look of pure hatred he wore, the cocky smile, the look of utter sadness.

The way he smiled at her when he ate her out.

Her hands trailed over her abs, passing over her stomach and down between her legs, one finger pressing against the sensitive hooded button of her clit. Slowly starting to tease the growing lust building between her legs. 

Yang couldn’t fool herself, she was attracted to him as much as she hated him, as much as she wanted the white fang leader dead, she wanted him devouring the sweet honey flowing from her tight little cunt.

The gross desire tearing at her insides, what was it about him that drove her up a wall, crazy with desire and sadness, anger and madness, all of these conflicting emotions. All of them leading up to this pent of aggressive lust that she needed him to release now.

Needed him to touch her. 

She drove her fingers into her greedy folds, fingering herself with abandon in the sloshing water, she wanted him to eat her out again, to make her cum over and over until her legs wouldn’t work, wanted to get him so worked up and begging to fuck her, or making her beg to get fucked. It was hard to tell, it didn’t matter as long as his cock was inside her and fucking her with reckless abandon, she wanted it, need it, she was so close thinking about it.

So close but couldn’t bring herself to the edge, so horny but conflicted, she didn’t want to be looking up at Adam as she came, she hardly liked looking down at him while she came. Yang was open mouth breathing deep ragged gasps of pleasure, trying harder and harder to bring herself over the edge.

Fingers twisting upwards like his had, pushing into her g-spot, her whole body going rigid and tense, water spilling out over the edge. She pushed harder. Just. a. Little…

There was a knock on the door to her room. “Hello?” His voice rang from the other side.

“Damn…” She practically moaned under her breath, jittering as she pulled her fingers out and weakly pulling her legs back together as she righted herself in the tub, pulling her now wet and soapy tits above the water line. “Come in, I’m in the bathroom.”

Though a devious idea did cross her mind.

“Actually I could use your help in here.” She called out, hearing the door to her room close behind him, his footsteps coming closer to the bathroom until the handle started to turn. Her whole body was tense, ready, there was no turning back the second he opened that door, did she really want him? Her pussy twitched and she felt herself grow even more wet, well she guessed she did. 

The door opened and Adam, wearing simple black Menagerie garb, blindfold off and face a mix of surprise and confusion. “Yang?”

Yang raised one of her legs out of the bath the bubbles parting just enough for him to see her completely naked, soapy form, glistening morning light. “I have your first deed of the day ready for you~” She purred, trying to put on her best fuck me eyes and dirty voice, it always got the boys back at beacon all worked up. “You want to show me what else you can do with that mouth?”

Adam looked struck for a moment, unsure if this was a game or a joke but realizing that she was serious he grinned a little, it was almost sad looking, she realized. Which made her feel conflicted. But he started to disrobe, started to pull that shirt off his body and that took any doubts she had about this out of her mind, damn, he was built like photoshop dreamed him up, all scars, muscles and lithe fuckable goodness. 

“Damn baby.” She purred watching his thumbs drag along that perfect V line to his pelvis and drag down his shorts and boxers in one go. Most men would be embarrassed about being soft in front of a partner, especially one such discerning partner as Yang with their.. Complicated relationship.

Adam didn’t seem to care what her opinion of his body was, standing there in his nude full glory, luckily yang was equally as confident as he was, both of them fully capable in their own right. “You weren’t calling me ‘baby’ last time.” He smirked, a confident goading that she found it hard to not grab at. “Or do I have to make you beg before you’ll call me that again?”

“Big talk for the person who was between my legs last time.” She teased back, she was going to really give it to him this time, she was the domme, she was in charge, she was the queen bitch and boy was it good to be the queen. “Speaking of, your job. Little boy.”

Adam stepped over the lip of the tub dipping his feet into the still burning water, wincing before lowering himself deeper. “Really, little boy? You like little boys now?”

“Thats not what-” She rolled her eyes but he kept going, cutting her off. 

“Because like, I know that’s a thing for like desperate housewives, which honestly feels more like your demographic.” He had the biggest shitting eating grin, crawling his way towards her in the bath.

Yang just raised an eyebrow, leveled gaze at him with her leg still raised upwards. “Are you going to make me cum all over this bathroom or talk trash all morning?”

Adam pretended to think about this for a moment, then decided better of it, closing the distance as his hands reached for her wide set hips. Pulling her out of the water just so that he could sit her on the lip of the bathtub. “Your wish is my command, princess.”

His jawline, prickly with stubble ran against the smooth inside of her thigh, drawing a tense intake from the blonde domme. Her hand instinctively and possessively going to his tangled weave of ebon-red hair. She pulled him in closer, until his nose was against her shaved mound, his hot breath teasing her wet, dripping folds. 

Yang could feel the flat of his tongue press against her twat, it was lazier than she remembered from him, less intent that he had devoured her before but the way that his tongue flicked against her clit it made her body twitch. Pushing her ever closer to that edge she couldn’t get over, one of her eyes lidded as her pupils tried to roll themselves into the back of her head. “That’s it, yeah juuuust like that” She groaned. 

“Mmhhpphmmm” Adam spoke something snarky into her delicious hole, really only serving in sending vibrations through her. Tongue sinking into her silken folds. Moving his face from left to right, letting her feel the stubble on his jaw against her thighs and also grinding the girth of his tongue into her, trying to really let her enjoy the dexterous, slick organ wiggle in her. 

“Mmm glad you’re enjoying yourself, keep that tongue working~” Her chest rose, pushing her pelvis into his face even harder, rotating her hips in fast grinding circles against his nose and tongue. “That feels so good, gods damned you’re so good at eating my kitty. Just- c’mon just a little more!” 

Adam took his hands off her hips, wrapping them around her thick, soft thighs, pushing them closer around his face so that he could dive deeper into her cunny. He raised an eyebrow at her, more than likely wondering why she was so close already but she wasn’t going to explain that she’d been jerking off thinking about him before he showed up. So instead Yang just pushed his head down so that his nose was digging into her clit again.

Adam took one of his hands off of her thigh, using it to creep over her fat wobbly ass, still pushed flat against the edge of the tub, sticking one soaping finger between her well and slick cheeks and prodding at her tight ass. 

It wasn’t the prodding that pushed her over the edge but instead it was when his teeth pinched down on her hooded nub, drawing a sharp shriek of pleasure from his lover. Which in that moment of her tip toeing the edge of her orgasm, Adam pushed forward with his finger up her greedy back door, soap helping sink him up to the knuckle into her.

That of course was the last straw, tossing Yang over the edge as she thrashed in the steamy water, her mouth hanging open with only muted cries emanating from her gaping maw. Adam help over her lower body tight, holding her in place like he was wrangling an alligator, keeping his mouth on her sensitive cunt, devouring it with the same vigor he had before, making sure to rock her twitching body with jolts of electricity each time his tongue lavished her gushing snatch.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Gahh ahh fuck!” She groaned, and twitched, thrashing her legs in his grip. “O-oh fuck, Adam, shit Adam stop!” He put his fingers in his hair, pulling his wet, messy face out of her crotch and finally getting the chance to catch her breath. “Holy.. shit, dude.” A collection of heavy, desperate breaths to match his. “You really love munching rug don’t you, hot stuff?”

“Hot stuff now, huh?” Adam smirked and propped himself up on the edge of the tub by his elbows, pressing his lips against her stomach and enjoying the light give of her tummy when his nose pressed in, loving the softness of her body. Yang looked down at him, the way he just seemed to want to touch her, to have that skin on skin contact. “Not like I really have a choice either way, what next, my love?”

Yang took pause with that, her body sitting more upright and pushing him up so that he was propped on his hands, now a foot apart from her and looking more quisitively at her. Her brow furrowed wondering what he meant by that, he knew he could say no right?

But could he though? The power dynamic was heavily leaning in her favour, she could really do whatever she wanted, beat him, toss him around, abuse this vulnerable position she had him in.

She’d done it before, felt ugly and awful for it, even if she did enjoy it at the time. (Which really only made that terrible pit in her gut worse) 

Yang opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She wanted to assure him he could say no, but what if he did? She needed this, needed for exactly the dirty reason she was so scared of admitting to herself. She was using this as a way to have power over him, to turn the person who hurt her into a device for her pleasure, even if it was subconscious. 

The blonde huntress was hardly lacking in potential sexual partners, hell even Illia had been making passes at her and she was pretty sure Illia was Blake-sexual at this point. But the idea of losing her sway over Adam, giving him the ability to refuse her, made her blood boil. She wanted to be bad, wanted to be the monster she had only days ago thought he was, but things were complicated now, things were different. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, a little annoyance creeping into his tone like he didn’t enjoy his work being undercut with her existential crisis “One mind blowing orgasm not good enough for you? Pretty greedy there.”

“You can say no.” She mumbled, when he squinted at her she had to say it again. “You.. you can say no if you don’t want to do this.” She couldn’t meet his gaze, she’d never thought about it before but honestly part of the realization she even slept with him was specifically because of this weird fucked up power dynamic. She was taking back control from him, taking from him like he had taken from her, from blake, from everyone. This was her little victory and it felt good.

But doesn’t that make her evil? She wasn’t conflicted, that wasn’t the right word, ashamed wasn’t either, it was some intangible emotion that didn’t have a name. If one of her friends were acting in her place would she be okay with it? If Weiss was abusing her power over him, Blake. God forbid Ruby. Yang shuddered at the thought.

“I can’t though.” He righted himself, turning away from her and leaning into the water. “ That’s the life I have now.” He sighed, it was hard to tell if it was content or resigned, but it seemed like he’d already come to the conclusion she had. 

“I’m not forcing you to sleep with me.” She assured him. “This isn’t like the other time.” Even as she spoke it was hard to admit, but that was what she wanted, some part of her at least, a dark part she didn’t like. She wanted to take out her anger and rage on him, take away that choice and use him.

“The shower?” He asked, her cheeks reddening at the memory, she still felt so ashamed of that momentary lapse in judgement. No, that was making it lighter than it was, it was a black mark on her soul, something she couldn’t erase and something she knew was inside her now.

Adam just shrugged and splashed water up into his cheeks, cleaning off his face from her juices. He didn’t look happy, didn’t look sad, it was hard to read him. “Don’t worry about it, this is different.” He assured her. “I want to do this.”

Then why couldn’t he meet her eyes? Yang wondered, wondered if he was lying. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to find that a connection even if it was physical. “Are you sure?”

He looked down towards the water, he wasn’t here with her anymore. His gaze seeing something very far away, some memory she didn’t share. There was so much behind his eyes, a fear, hatred, sadness. She remembered that look it was the same she wore when Summer died, when her dad started drinking, when suddenly she had to be Ruby’s mom. They were better now, but it took so much effort, so many years, her father even stopped drinking and got help. Though she still remembered being so angry at Summer, at Raven, at everyone.

“Illia told me earlier today that the difference between me and her was that she asked for forgiveness.” Yang tilted her head at him as he spoke. “I thought it was stupid, that I’d want forgiveness, but she was right.” He let out a defeated sigh, coming to terms with this himself. “I hate it but someone recently showed me I didn’t have to be angry all the time, they were kind to me, even after everything I did.”

Yang wondered if it was her, but no he was different even before she slept with him. Well she didn’t sleep with him, not really.

“I don’t like the person I was, I don’t know if I can start forgiving humans, or if I can forgive Blake for leaving, or-” He let out a sigh, taming the growing anger in him, Yang knew that there were buried feelings of rage, just under the surface, but he was holding them back, it was relatable. “I just know that what I did was wrong, the betrayal, attacking Beacon, and that something about me is the reason I’m angry and I’m going to try and fix it.”

“Adam..” Yang’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I just don’t feel like I’m worth forgiveness, I can’t ask for it, After everything I did…” His gaze trailed to her robotic arm, luckily very waterproof. “If this is all I can do until then, well I really don’t have a choice, do I?”

He was doing this to pay this perceived dept, was he really only doing this for that? They were really both on the same, awful depressing page. Both of them taking part in this depraved transaction because any amount of power and sway she could use over him meant he was atoning for his past sins. Not only that but he was making himself miserable for it. 

She could see the way this was eating him up, see the self doubt, the loathing of losing his self respect. He was a whore now, not the fun kind like when she slapped around some slut to was eagerly eating her out and she called them all kinds of dirty names, whore being a favorite. But somehow they had both decided that he was her bitch now, a whore for her pleasure, neither feeling good about it.

Yang stood, water pouring over the luscious curves of her body, only up to her knees in the steamy waters. Her hand came forward as she took a step closer to him, pressing down on his chest in place of grabbing his collar. He looked up at her, a little worried, concerned, mostly just nervous.

She was growled, teeth bared. She was furious, with herself, with him, the world. “You don’t get to feel bad for yourself!” Was finally what came out of her mouth, stupid, selfish, but it got through to him who looked shocked “You don’t get to put yourself on a cross and pretend to selflessly throw yourself at our whims, it doesn’t work that like!”

She was yelling now, enough that other people in the house could no doubt hear her, if they hadn’t already heard her cumming hard before. “You have to mean it, otherwise it’s worthless!”

She took her hand, reluctantly, off his chest, standing back upright, looking down at him with a measured amount of anger even as it melted into a pitying sadness. There was some part of her that just wanted to kick him out, another that wanted to hit him, one that wanted to lean down and kiss him and another that just wanted to pin him to the ground and fuck him regardless of what he wanted. She was kind of fucked up and just now learning that about herself.

He scoffed, which only made her a little more irate, that sadness turning into annoyance. “If you really need the ego boost.” He waved his hand but she could see the red on his cheeks, the bashful look in his eyes, the way he tried to keep his face turned away so she couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I like this, and I want to.”

There was a moment where they both just look at the water around them, neither speaking a word while both just wondered what that meant, they wanted to fuck each other. Neither had feelings but they both knew there was a power dynamic between them that wasn’t healthy. How did they even move forward from here?

“Not just with this, I want to work on the farm, I like them, I want to help around the house. I want to be better.” he looked more determined now, directly at her. Yang felt her heart skip a beat, he was handsome, well built. He was her type and that was worrying.

Yang liked Blake, they were…also fuck buddies. She wanted to be more but Blake wasn’t exactly ready for a committed relationship. 

She sighed, dropping back into the water with a splash, enjoying the warmth on her cooled off frame. The bubbles were gone now, just the two in their slowly cooling tub. “I want to do this too.” She admitted. “You’re not so bad in bed and I like that you don’t just roll over and take my bullshit.”

“You call that bullshit?” He scoffed again, putting his arms crossed over his wide chest. “I lived with Cinder Fell for a month, I can put up with anyone after that. Fuck that woman can be a brat.”

Yang looked enticed, leaning forwards. “Is that a challenge?” She shook her head. “No, be good.” She told herself. “If we both want to do this we should be on equal terms, some kind of agreement.”

“The problem is I have no ground to stand on.” He replied coolly. “Regardless of whatever agreement we make, there’s nothing stopping you from going back on it the second it’s disadvantageous for you.” He shrugged. “I knew that getting into this, that if anyone found us, you could say I forced myself on you and there is really nothing I could do to say otherwise.”

Yang was vaguely aware of this, it was an option she had but honestly Yang was never really one to think of backup plans beforehand. Honestly thinking about ‘what if this goes wrong’ was never really her strong suit. She was always one to think on her feet and if things went wrong then she would look around for plan B. However she had to admit in this situation even though it turned her guts and made her angry, it was an option she had and might be her best one. She refused to just roll over and pretend like she wasn’t active in her own life. Besides who would honestly believe anyone could over power her, Yang was a beast and she knew it.

“Though again, I’m really okay with that.” He said and the problem was, so was she, the sad reality was that was always an option unless he had written proof she was intentionally sleeping with him. Which even then was damning evidence against her.

“Okay but I don’t like to have all the power, I like being on top but this makes me feel gross and I hate it.”

“Even if I’m on the top the power difference is there, I can’t do anything to make you upset in any capacity, even if we address it the issue is still there.” He shrugged, “If you have any suggestions, I’m all ears.”

“Well horns actually.” She noted which got a leveled gaze from him. “No ‘horny’ jokes then..? Gotcha, gotcha.”

She cleared her throat. If she showed some vulnerability to him, it probably wasn’t smart but it was a good step towards putting them on even footing. “I don’t want to hate you.” She sighed, “I have a for a long, long time now. But when we do this, when we are just people together, not screaming, not fighting, not forced against each other, I don’t. I pity you a little, as much as you might hate that. Mostly though I just wish we weren’t enemies.” She rolled her shoulders and leaned back against the cooling surface edge of the tub. “I want to do this because I want to get rid of this rage inside me, learn to control it, and with you I think I can do that.”

Adam nodded like he understood, his face turning a shade of red she wasn’t used to, real emotions were new to him weren’t they? That was a pretty sad thought. “I get it, okay maybe we should set ground rules.” He scratched under his chin. “Any hard no’s?” 

“Obviously we can’t tell anyone, especially my team, Ruby, Weiss and Blake.” After he nodded she thought for a moment. “I still like Blake…” She paused and started to run her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick. “So you can’t fuck me.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. She continued “I mean I’ll blow you, let you touch me, you can fuck my tits.” She pushed them together for emphasis and gave him a perfect view of her slick, wet cleavage. His gaze lost in the heavenly valley for a short moment before he collected himself. Yang felt pretty proud of that. “If there’s anything else you want, I’m game.”

Adam thought about that for a second, she could see his mind working. “I don’t think there is anything that’s strictly off the table, I guess just let me know what you want before we start, like if you want to tie me up or sneak into my room or anything.” 

Well that was blunt. She was a little shocked, was sneaking into people's rooms something he did before? Had he done that with Blake? Snuck into her room, covering her mouth while she was sleeping, Kali and Ghira just a thin wall away as he stuck his fingers into her mouth and fucked her right there. Yang wasn’t proud of how wet that made her. 

She thought about what she wanted for a long second, trying to find a remedy for this sticky situation. “I have an Idea.” Though it wasn’t ideal. “We swap, back and forth, picking what we do.” Her finger trailed around the water. “But we pick for each other, like I decide something that’s good for you and you decide something that's for me.” She shrugged. “It’s not ideal and kind of awkward but honestly this whole situation is.”

“I can get behind that.” He nodded. “We mix that with talking about what we’re feeling, do a little therapy and get off at the same time, seems a little too good to be true.” He smirked and rubbed his chin. “So should I start then? Get you off again?”

He was moving over towards her, Yang felt a thrill rush up her spine, he was already moving to please her again, this time it was his choice. He wanted it, of course he was attracted to her, they were both drop dead and she it as well as he did, but the idea that they both were on the same page, really the whole time, but especially now and the thrill she got from the desire in his eyes, gods he was sexy.

“Should I eat you out again? Run my tongue all over your body? Finger your tight little ass while I do it?” His voice was hawty, low and deep, a possessive tone that made her melt into the water.

Only to jolt back up the second his hands touched her sides, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him onto her, hand on his cheek, and making him look up at her. The look on his face was priceless, he was so confused, so tense all the sexual bravado drained the second her hand touched his cheek. “I know we just set these rules, but…” She started and trailed off, bringing him closer to her face. “I want to be selfish and ask for something for me, before you make me feel good.” 

Her face lowered, her lips pressing against his, a soft tender, inquisitive kiss, like she was testing the waters, trying to see if she liked it. He was like a stone, even if his mouth was soft, tender, he didn’t move. He wasn’t exactly expecting this, that much was clear. But then his tongue reached out to take hers, both of them getting into it slowly but surely.

His eyes closed, so did hers, their lips working together with their tongues, both starting to feel it. There was something here, Yang could taste it, he was so tender but there was a strength there, the same one she was holding back, the same one she would get to show him later.

They parted, yang looking into his eyes and feeling the emotion, a longing simmering right behind the surface. “Mmm, that’s what I wanted.” She gave him another peck. “You’re pretty good at that when you want to be.”

Her teasing made him roll his eyes, instead putting his mouth to work kissing her neck while his hand idly played with her sides, her stomach, rising up towards her chest and then down towards her clit, while the other hand did the same on her thigh, trailing so close to touching her needy sex but then pulling back along the supple flesh. “Mmm so what’s got you all tense?” He asked.

She snickered, hands on his back, tracing idle lines of the musculature of his back. “Right into therapist mode, huh?” She bit her lower lip at how good his hands felt on her body. “Alright, if you actually touch me I’ll tell you.”

His hand started to grope her tit, kneading the ample flesh between his skilled and talented fingers. The one of her leg, lazily grazing his thumb over her clit, not so much that she would double over from pleasure but just enough to give her little jolts of electricity in an even amount, letting her relax and just enjoy his handiwork. 

“Fuck that feels good.” She moaned. “You’re pretty good at this when you’re not being a huge asshole.” That got her a painful pinch to her nipple, twisting it and making her do a half yelp, half moan of pleasure. “Right, ow fuck! Sorry!”

His tongue ran up her neck, sucking lightly on the velvety skin, not enough to leave marks, he was sure of that. “Go on.” He mumbled around her throat.

“Right…” She breathed, taking just another second to enjoy the sensation. “Well my team is coming back today, some of them” Adam paused when she said that. “Not Blake, don’t worry.” She assured him, letting him get back to his slow and steady pace before continuing. “Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Oscar. Ren and Blake wanted to stay in Atlas for a while apparently, make sure the relic is safe.”

She probably should be giving him all of this exposition, but it wasn’t like he could tell anyone, and she was sure Salem already knew all of this to be honest. “I love seeing my sister and friends but I don’t like not having Blake around.” She paused. “Sorry that’s got to be awkward to hear.

He stopped sucking on her neck and snickered. “It sounds like Blake isn’t interested in seeing me anyway, sorry I’m probably getting in the way of her coming back.”

“It’s not you, we had a fight before I left.” she admitted. “I wanted to make us official but she said it was a bad time, I guess it was but I got angry and said some pretty dumb shit.” She actually started chuckling at that. “That was actually right before our first time in the shower.” 

Adam laughed at that too. “Huh, thought you had some aggression to work out. Maybe I should return the favor?” One of his fingers poling in between her cheeks towards her tight little asshole.

“Hey there, slow down, not today, you already fingered my ass once too many.” She warned and made sure he could feel her nails on his back. “I’m not into getting my ass played with, I’m not going to try while complaining about my maybe girlfriend.”

“Damn shame, I love talking about my exes while fucking.” Adam snickered sarcastically. Yang just rolled her eyes at that.

“Listen I just hate feeling like my mom, always yelling at people, always throwing blame onto the person next to her and just running away. I mean that’s why I’m in menagerie, I didn’t want to apologise just to keep the peace and volunteered to escort you here.” She sighed.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m happy you did.” He confirmed for her. Though at this point he took his mouth off her neck but kept the affection towards her tits and clit up. “Think she’ll forgive you if you apologise, or that you even should apologise?”

There was no judgement, no suggestion to that question, he was really asking to make her think about it, did she feel like she was at fault. “I don’t think I should, but I made her upset, pushed more than she was ready for.” Yang sighed, realizing what she already knew. “I don’t think I’m wrong, but my pride isn’t worth the argument and I know why she isn’t happy and I can fix that…” She groaned. “Did you have to be good at this?” 

Adam chuckled again, kissing her neck and then cheek, looking down at her. “Sorry. Blake’s a bitch, you should just kill her.” He raised an eyebrow, “That better?”

She flat palmed his face and pushed him back. “You’re ridiculous.” she righted herself and moved closer to him. “Alright my turn, we have all day and I want out of this tub, get me a towel and I’ll think of something fun for us to do.”

________

The boat landed on the shore of Menagerie. Right on the railing were a fun collection of characters, Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Oscar, looking at the home of the faunas people and their crowded tropical island location. “Look at this place!” Ruby cheered “Oh my gods it’s amazing!”

Illia was waving at them from the shore line, waiting to take them back to the manor and let them unpack and sleep after such a long ride. “I hope they aren’t having too much trouble.” Oscar muttered.

“We’re just here to make sure that dirt bag is secure and then we’re back to atlas.” Jaune assured the smaller boy.

“Jaune..” Ruby said, which made the blonde boy look over at her.

“OH MY GODS!” Everyone looked at Nora who was looking at a dog Faunas who looked like he was having a bad shedding day. “They are so fluffy!”

“Nora, I’m pretty sure that’s racist.” Jaune muttered.

“No, you’re fluffy too, it’s just your messy bed head.” She challenged, pointing a finger at his face.

He pushed the finger away and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not fluffy, my hair is fine.” He had to push her finger away again. “Wait should i get it cut while we’re here?”

“No that’s literally the worst idea anyone has ever had.” Oscar said, shaking his head. “Your hair is iconic Jaune.”

Jaune had to push Nora’s finger away again. “Really? I was thinking about shaving the sides.”

Oscar assured him “No that would look awful.”

“Aww, I thought it would make me look cool.” pushing her finger away one last time before turning to Nora and yelling “What?!”

Nora opened her mouth to say something, taking in a breath like she’d need to say a lot. “I forgot.” She admitted. “Something about a bird.”

“A bird?” Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side. “Like Qrow?”

“Nah. It was like a Raven.”

A black bird, watching Adam putting his clothes back on, drying off his head with a towel, it blinked and made sure that was him, horns, red hair. Perfect. Target acquired.

It flew off before it saw Yang walk fully naked into the room and wrap her arms around Adam’s back.

“Raven’s aren’t native to this island.” Oscar noted with a worried tone. 

Jaune who was grabbing Nora’s hand and semi wrestling with her to keep her from pointing at his face. “It’s just a bird!” He grunted.

“Yeah… bird.” Ruby muttered, more worried about seeing Adam again, she was a little ashamed to admit she’d been worried about him since the second she wasn’t allowed to go with them when he left. She had seen something in him, seen the shadow looming over him, wanting to reach through it and pull him into the light. Part of her worried she was too late, that maybe he’d slipped too far into the darkness again and he was out of reach.

There was a dark part of her that was worried Yang was taking advantage of him. Not worried for the morality of her sister as she should be, but instead worried Adam might decide, like every guy ruby ever liked, that they preferred the busty, curvy, mature older sister.

Worry ebbed out of her, she couldn’t dwell on it, she’d see soon regardless. 

Then she saw it, a raven, circling over a house in the distance, she thought it looked remarkably like a vulture. No it was an owl, circling a mouse.


	6. Judge Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter unlike the others, maybe you can pick it out at the end? Yang and Adam have a day filled with passion, they explore each other and come to terms with their feelings, words aren't needed, they can't express the emmotions we feel.

Resurrection Album Chapter 6.

The Judge - Talk  
21 pilots - Hozier

“When the leader of the bad guys sang  
Something soft and soaked in pain  
I heard the echo from his secret hide away.”

“Before the wave hits, marvelling at god  
Before he feels so alone”

“He must’ve forgot to close  
As he cranked out those dismal chords”

“One final time, and marries the sea  
Imagine being loved by me.”

“His four walls declared him insane.”

[Loving sex] [rough sex] [handholding]

Insanity is defined as performing the same action and expecting a different result. 

Bravery was defined in a similar way, wasn’t it?

There was a long moment which he was, brave or insane. This was now his third outing with the bombastic blonde and yet here he was running his fingers over the ruined scar of his thumb, feeling its rough texture out of nervousness. Was he expecting something to go differently this time? Was it hope or desire, was it nausea? 

It was silly, being nervous about some fledgling huntress, he had bedded Sienna khan, Cinder fell, dared to be the only one who demanded favours of that nature from the witch queen Salem. The only person who’d ever been out of reach was Kali but even she was affectionate towards him now.

So why was fear coiling in his gut like a snake around his stomach? 

Yang hadn’t so much gotten dressed as she pulled back on her white shirt and a pink frilly edged thong that didn’t cover her ass when it poked into view and did very little if anything to cover the shaven mound that led to her still wet lips. Adam wasn’t much better, having just tossed back on his tank top and was only wearing a towel wrapped down around his waist.

Why they had even gotten dressed again was beyond him, it seemed so silly for so many reasons. They were about to do as many unspeakable things as they could, they had just been. Yet they agreed to have sex like it was a formal arangement. The idea of actually having sex with her was a daunghting task, he wasn’t scared of messing up. He knew he was going to ruin other men for her, give her a fucking like she’d never been fucked before. There was something else now though, something like a weight was on his shoulders holding him in place, he felt frozen.

Now there was a kind of sex he was used to, this wasn’t just going to just be fucking her, but it also wasn’t going to be sitting back and letting her please him, as were her really only two states. Even now every encounter he had since Ruby could be classified like that, pleasing someone or being pleased, it was rarely ever both. But now there was this tension, this unspoken unaming of this relationship, a relationship that neither expected to exist. 

Yang had walked into the room, kissed him on the cheek and told him to wait for her on the bed, now she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her back pressed up against the frame, looking at him lounge with lidded eyes. 

Each swing of her hips an intentional flirting, drawing his eye to the tantalizing steps she made towards him. Adam thought about making her crawl on all fours, but that hardly seemed like her shtick. Instead he leaned back until the warmth of his back met the large pillows keeping him still upright, releasing the tension into them and letting himself lay in their fluffy goodness.

Damn she had an ass though, the two jiggling masses bounced with each step, rocking from side to side with her hips. Each rotating gyration causing the lovely lush assflesh to ripple, more like a water balloon on pavement rather than ass in air.

Though the real prize was still hidden in the confines of her loose button up shirt. See normally it was tucked in, perfectly outlining those amazing tits she loved to show off, loved that boys ogled, but right now it was hanging loose, only giving the slightest hint of their bounce and sway with each tantamount step towards her new fuck buddy. Adam could tell in her gaze she was feeling the same as him, a deep desire for the body across from you, but such mixed emotions about actually getting it.

She got to the point her knees were touching his, both of them unsure how to move forward, they were both used to being doms in the heat of passion but this was different. Romantic, no.. yes.. It was something. Yang was used to taking boys and pinning them down, riding them hard and leaving them breathless so she could actually get off for once, high school and university boys weren’t exactly known for their experience or skills. While Adam could trace the line of his past lovers like scars, sometimes literally. Neither of them were exactly experienced in slow or passionate. Sure they dabbled but most of it was superficial or just experimentation. 

Sure they could go hard but…

Adam looked up at her and saw the red creeping across her cheeks, see the way her eyes avoided him now that she was this close. Instead he tried to think of something, a connection.

His hand came forward pressing all of his fingers into her palm, tracing outwards along the ridges of its padded texture and down her fingers until the tips of his rested neatly against hers. He couldn’t stop his hand from shaking, much as he wanted to. Nerves still gave him little tremors in the worn down digits. It wasn’t holding hands, it was weird but the small connection between them was so nice, felt so real and tangible. He didn’t do the same with his other hand instead bringing that up to her hip.

Pulling her towards him so that her knees were on either side of his hips. This all but forced their eyes to meet, in them Adam could see some torn reservations, maybe she was doubting that she wanted this. 

Instead she settled down on him, resting every muscle, bone,ounce of fat and flesh onto him like she’d had a hard day and was just melting onto him. Her robotic arm came up and pressed flat against his chest, a deep hungry growl resonating from somewhere deep in her throat, it was possessive, guttural and demanded a lot from him. Adam smirked, feeling up for the challenge. The hand on her’s, leaving even if tentatively so that he could put his thumb up against the warm fabric of her pink thong, she was practically dripping on him, soaking through the simple thin fabric. 

Adam let his eyes shut a small mumbling pleasure seeping through his lips, it’s wordless appreciation drowning those doubts that crept through his mind. He idly ground the length of his digits into the soaking fabric, drawing little mewling pleasured noises from the blonde on top of him. She’d never seemed so sensitive before, he was hardly touching her but she was gushing, dripping wet and barely holding back her groans of pleasure just from a few fingers. Adam thought highly of his abilities and thought he could spot someone faking a mile away but the way she twitched and ground back against his hand was just evidence of this small act actually feeling really, maybe she was still sensitive from cumming earlier, he figured.

He took his hands off her only for a moment, bringing them up to the top button on her blouse, he pulled her down by the collar so that his teen found purchase on her collarbone, nibbling soft tendrils of pleasure through the tender flesh. Adam got the first button done before her hands came up, almost reflexively to pull his away.

He raised an eyebrow but when she gave him a conspiratorial wink, his body relaxed, hands trailing down over the slender curve of her waist and slink back around to that wonderful assflesh behind her. His fingers sunk into her, kneading the healthy bulging ass, he could feel her press back into his hands, grinding against the riding bulge from the towel over his lap. His gaze was glued solely on the curve of her cheek, the way it dipped down towards her chin, curling up to those slightly parted lips, plump and pink a light flush on her cheeks. The way those lips curled up enjoying the feeling of his hands on her ass, a satisfied breath out of her nose.

Yang unbuttoned the second, revealing the start of her deep lovely line of cleavage; he felt hungry for it, staring intently at each slow movement of her hands, watching them trail down the lip of the opening in her shirt to the third button. Pop, it came open showing the crux of that pale flesh, poking out from the confines of the equally white shirt.

She stopped her work, taking time to give him an eyeful of that wonderful supple curve. Her fingers stayed clapped around the lip of her blouse while the heels of her hands pushed on either side of the wonderful mounds, pushing them together and pushing them out past the pulled open front of her blouse. Yang bit her lower lip, watching him entranced in the fixation of her tits. She might have mixed feelings about this, but certainly didn’t have mixed feelings about how turned on she was with him ogling her.

There was a hungry desire there, one that brought a fidgety lust springing through his hands, Adam felt them rise up her body, one hand clasping on either of her massive tits, massaging them through the fabric of her blouse. He wasn’t gentle, cared little for her comfort and took a great amount of pleasure in the girly gasp of surprise he got from her, probably the meekest he’d ever heard her. She was grinding on his cock now with abandon, taking in his hands and body with her entire frame, her own hands bunching up his top between her fingers, pulling on it like a lifeline. 

He really didn’t waste any more of their time, grabbing either side of the blouse covering her and ripping it apart, buttons flying to either side of the room.

Yang let out a little sound that he was sure might have been a gasp, maybe. It was hard to tell with how she positively ground herself into his crotch, moaning like she was in heat from the display. She cursed a single word spoken between them even if it was muffled around the teeth in her plump lower red lip.

Though it wasn’t until Adam leaned in to take one of those puffy hardened pink nipples into his mouth, to press it between his teeth, that she pushed him back. She gave him a wry grin and put her thumb up against his lips. He did the brattiest thing he could think of and put the flat on his tongue against the fat digit, which elected a shiver of lust coiling up from her core.

She didn’t much care for this top that was clear as her nails drug over it, ripping the simple cotton fabric in three clean lines. Then letting them graze the skin under, just trailing enough that he could feel the sharp points against the tender, soft skin. He was sure she didn’t mind feeling the hard muscles flex back against her with each breath.

Her nails clung at the hem of his shirt, starting to peel it back, revealing the hard defined chisel of his abs. Her fingers trailed over the many scars that lined his perfect body. Each one a story, some tale of her- villainy he had grown accustomed to their importance in the bedroom, the way that women loved to look at them. They were like trophies, little honoured markings that could trail the map of his life. Cinder and Sienna loved to touch them, he figured it meant he could take any pain they dealt out, they were right of course. Ruby had kissed his scars like they were open wounds she could close with love, while Kali marveled at them, seeing them like a road map of the life he’d led up to this point, expecting each one to be a point of pride.

Yang looked so sad, her hand flat against his abdominals, she looked at them like harsh reminders of terrible sin. She was right, they were all right in a way, but it was the visage Yang wore that really hit home how many of these white lines were savage beatings or painful memories. There was even one over his chest where her metal hand had split the skin, a noticeably new scar.

Adam who had never once in his life had image issues felt so self conscious of each little knick and scrape. Each inch she raised the shirt only making that feeling worse.

He took the hem himself and pulled the shirt off, both of them realizing that her slow soft movements might have been too intimate for such a formal, raw and hard fucking. Her eyes averted from his body, trying her best to ignore the lines of each defined muscle, like he had been sculpted from stone. He didn’t seem to have the same issue, drinking in the curve and texture of her flesh, taking great pride in the idea a woman this god damn gorgeous wanted him.

Taking one of her tits in hand he dove forward onto the other, teeth biting down on the sensitive nipple causing the beautiful blond to twitch backwards, pushing her chest into this face. While his other hand kneaded the ample titflesh, letting it pillow out over his fingers like the extra sized balloons they were. Each heavy grasp and aggressive bite lead them back onto the path of brutal fucking that they had intended, his teeth only leaving the sensitive nub to roam higher and latch onto the supple silken skin, sucking hard all teeth and tongue to leave nice big red marks, claiming her as his.

She let him work, mark after mark left on her pristine pale skin, the reddish hue mixing in such a wonderfully warm way with her otherwise golden complexion.

Yang did pull back from him, leaning away with her hands on his shoulders. Both of them breathing heavy, a hot tension filled to the brim with lust burned between them. There was an unspoken agreement between them, that line of questioning if this was right snipped like a thread of fate and Adam quick on the draw taking charge in the first quarter. 

She was in the air before she could protest, his hands on her hips pulling her up and pushing her back onto the bed. She was turned around though, her head towards him with her legs dangling off the side. Her head was hanging over the edge too, looking down at the now standing proudly Adam Taurus, which wasn’t the only thing standing proudly either.

At attention his cock was hovering right over her face, close enough she had to cross her eyes for it to come into view. She’d seen it only in the bath, soft but impressive, now it was at attention, the looming length dangerous in its intent. She was awestruck at how painfully hard it looked, sure she was dripping onto her sheets with lusty need but she’d never seen a cock like his. She was a goddess at beacon, every guy wanted her and she let a few who were lucky or charming or funny enough get a taste and some had were pretty impressive. But she’d always had to work them up, do a dance, stroke them, lick them, to get them as hard as he was.

Adam loved the way she was transfixed on him, loved the way his cock seemed to hypnotise her. He put his index and thumb at the pace of it, slapping her across her pretty little face with it’s hard length, waking her up from her stupor. 

She looked up at him past the heavy cock laying on her chin and raised an eyebrow at him. Though she did lean forward and plant a hot slobbery kiss at the base of that rigid length. Her drool spilled down over his balls like droplets of sweat, her tongue lashing out and trailing from the cock above her to the heavy set balls at her nose. The scent filling her nose, causing her mind to get all foggy, her head filling with it’s heady musk. She pressed her nose right against that heavy sack, her hand coming up to stroke the girthy cock as she took in a heavy breath of his sack.

Tongue and hand working in tandem to get lavish his egg sized balls with love and attention, her other hand went down to her own spread legs teasing her soaked folds, pushing the fabric of her panties aside so she could stick two slick fingers into her dripping cunt. She loved the taste, she should have insisted on sucking him off before, Yang loved making her partners feel good, but blowjobs had always been a little bit of mixed bag, in the best cases it tasted like nothing, most cocks though were just slabs of meat, or worst case they hadn’t bathed and they were putrid. It was one of the reasons she really wasn’t interested in eating anyone out. Adam’s cock though tasted sweet, a little salty, pungent, like she was licking the side of a salted roast. So savoury, so tasty, she couldn’t get enough of it. Each twitch of her tongue making the man on the other end of her pleasure groan in soft long breaths.

She kissed his balls one more time before he had to pull back, the sensation too much on his sensitive sack. He disguised it by slapping her across the cheek with his length. Though he did love the wet slapping sound that echoed in her open mouth when it connected. 

He put the tip against that open mouth. Watching her tongue come out to meet it, grazing the head of cock and pulling it in to meet her plush, plump lips. Sinking down past the tight ring of her mouth, grazing the length of his cock against her tongue he practically melted at the sensation. Her mouth was so warm and wet, drool spilling out over the edges of his cock and past her lips, each time he pulled back strands of slick slobber connected him to her lips, which she slurped back up with the thirst of someone lost in the desert, she sucked and licked at his cock like it would give her life. 

Adam rocked his hips back and forth, loving the sensation of her tight mouth sucking him in. He was going slow, trying to give her time to get used to the size of him and the awkward position. Normally he’d just push himself in and use her throat for his pleasure, but he’d learned to care about his partner recently. 

Yang just smirked, cock still in mouth, and tapped her throat, indicating she wanted him to push in there.

You know he really couldn’t argue with a suggestion like that, replacing her tapping hand with his, gripping her throat with his bandaged digit, even though his grip wasn’t at full strength it was still enough to choke her even if only lightly. 

Mostly his hand was there for leverage, holding her steady and making sure her head was in the right position. He gave her a second to tap out and when she didn’t he reared his hips back and pushed forward.

Her eyes bulged and back arched, he could see her whole body go rigid, her fingers curled painfully in her own tight snatch. But more than that he felt her throat constrict around him, saw it bulge all the way down to her collar bone with his girth and could feel the bubbling spit against his crotch, spilling down past the base of his cock and dribbling down his balls. Even over her own pretty features, spit and throat goop spilling out past her pillowy lips and down over her face over her forehead. Pulling back was heavenly, and hell, it was torture to leave the tight confines of her throat, but the way she sucked in air, clearly not prepared to be deprived of it, spit and precum spilling out over his shaft and her face in a messy tonic of degeneracy that pooled obscenely over her features. 

He pulled back until it was just his tip on her lips, thick globs of her spit dripping off him in clumps. Adam pushed back in, slower this time so she could feel each incher spread her, first her lips, her mouth filling with his meat. It hit the back of her throat, she had no gag reflex but her throat still twitched and constricted against him. God that lack of gag reflex was nice but it did lose some of that tight, milking sensation. Still the easy access to her throat more than made up for it. Then her throat slowly started to fill with his girth, down until it started to bulge against his fingers, cutting off her air even while he tried to tighten his grip against her windpipe.

When her lips touched the base of his member he held her there, watching her fingers work against her dripping folds in rough hard, quick circles. It wasn’t until her back started to arch and she tapped his abs did he pull back. leaving her completely, even if he didn’t really want to, but damn that view of her mouth hanging open, thick strands of spit and pre clinging to his length and spilling out over her face was such a wonderful sight.

Adam thought she might need some rest but Yang just took in a few deep, greedy breaths and opened her mouth again, ready to take more of him.

He happily obliged, taking great care in reaching forward with the hand not on her throat and grabbing her soft, wobbling tit. Kneading it but mostly using it for leverage to do what he planned next.

With the head of his cock sloppily pushed back into her mouth, smearing against her lips, cheeks and nose until finally it pushed back into her waiting maw. He started to push into her, fucking her throat at a ncie slow pace back and forth, spearing it mostly to the hilt before pulling back to let her breath, rocking his hips at a nice even pace, if boring.

That didn’t last long though, picking up speed and rocking into her causing her whole body to shake back and forth. It was a light bucking that mostly just got her used to his hips hitting her face. She was surprised when he turned it up to a fast, hard true throat fucking without warning. His hips pushed against her face, cock sliding in and out of the slick sleeve of ehr throat, treating it more like a sex toy than her airway. 

Each tremendous thump of his pelvis to her lips caused his balls to slap with a harsh fleshy slapping sound against her nose and face, smearing the scent of his fuck meat into her nostrils. The thunderous sound filled her skull with it’s rhythmic lewd bass. She blinked each time but loved the feeling, enjoying the degrading smear of fluids and reduction to a backboard for his heavy, swollen and needy sack.

Tears were streaming down her face, though more from the strain of the act than any pain, actually she looked like she was in ecstasy with a dump cock drunk look on her face, just enough brain cells in her air deprived mind to keep her mouth open and lips puckered so he’d keep fucking her tight whorish throat. She took every inch, every pounding like a champ, her hand just a blur on her clit, trying to bring herself to orgasm while he fucked her gullet with abandon. 

His hips didn’t stop but the hand on her tits lifted off, instead bringing it down hard onto her clit, slapping the sensitive nub with the tips of his fingers. The mumbled moans that reverberated through his cock turned into cries or orgasmic pleasure, Yang losing herself to another of no doubt many earth shattering, body rocking orgasms of the day, and what a long day they had ahead of them. 

Adam didn’t give her time to rest either, bending forward and getting a new fresh curved angle to his cock ravaging her throat, as he himself bent forward and eagerly dove between her legs. It probably wasn’t the best she’d ever been eaten out, it was messy, hard, aggressive, like his life depended on devouring that tight little snatch. It was tongue and lips moving together with little regard for the mess of pushing himself into her cunt. Focusing mostly on her clit, his goal to draw out this orgasm until it was painful for her, until she was begging him to stop because it felt so terribly good.

A little flaw in his plan was that her throat was currently stuffed of throbbing cock and she couldn’t really beg for anything.

Instead she just limply pulsated under him, shrieking against the invader in her throat, bucking her hips into his face as a spray of her orgasm drenched the sheets. Her whole body writhing in the back to back euphoria that had her seeing stars, the mix of intense physical pleasure and lack of air burning her brain cells at an alarming rate. 

Still she sucked mindlessly, her entire being to bring pleasure to the cock inside her. Hands were had before been clawing at her snatch or his back went behind him, grabbing onto his two taunt asscheeks and pulling him deeper inside her, urging him to keep fucking her throat while eating out her still spasming cunt. She was a glutton and Adam couldn’t deny her. One hand did slip from his ass, coming around and grabbing his balls, massaging them, kneading them with earnest care but still more than enough to cause his knees to weaken, he faltered only a second, something that gave the depraved slut below him a certain amount of pride, but kept on bucking into the silken, well fucked, sleeve of her throat. 

His cock slid out of the wet tube, each inch pulling back and bringing out with it a thick glob of drool, it spilled out over her face, smearing her features with it’s slimy ichor. Adam couldn’t help himself, he pressed the head of his cock against her soft cheek, smearing the throated mess of his cock all over her face, rubbing the length over her to really push in the scent of his cock,, the texture. Yang only revelled in it, loving each degrading second of his member smearing her with her own spit and slime.

She wasn’t normally the kind of girl who liked being treated like this, but then again she’d never found anyone for whom it was second nature.

Adam didn’t hold back either, laying his cock across her face and pooling his tongue to spit a heavy glob of his own saliva onto her beautiful pale visage. Then slapped his cock against the pooling drool right where it landed. Adam really did think she was beautiful, he tried to tell himself it was just because he liked the mess he’d made of her.

It was hard to deny he liked the bright, doey smile that clung to her while she kissed and licked lovingly at the cock that had just destroyed her throat and ruined any public speaking plans she had for the next month.

Her body was completely limp while she tried to recover from the brutal throat fucking and brain melting extended orgasm, in some ways it was better than sex honestly. The kind of rough exact precision that could only be granted by a lack of air and nimble fingers, or tongue in this case. Sex was intimate, rough, some primal pleasure. It was a different mind bending orgmasic bliss that was it’s own special degenerate blend of lewdness.

That particular blend Adam was all too happy to indulge in, after all he still had to get his rocks off too.

Moving around to the other side of the bed, looking at her spread legs and glistening wet stain she’d left on the sheets, not to mention the still twitching noticeably drenched twat with soaked thighs, Adam had to stop and marvel at his own handiwork. 

He pulled on the crux of her knee, positioning himself to just fuck her off the edge of the bed. Hands trailed up from the fat of her thigh, fingers trailing by the nail over her sweat covered skin, just a thin layer like she’d come in from the rain. The glow of her body; intoxicating. He grabbed onto the fat of her sides, what little there was, feeling the squish of it between his fingers, a hungry kneading of that displayed his barely contained desire.

His eyes went up further, trailing over her stomach and then to those amazing tits, gravity prying them apart even as she picked herself up onto her elbows. She was intent on watching him stretch her tight little hole.

Eyes met hers, she’d wiped most of her face off, the sheets ruined now for sure. There was an unbridled lust gleaming behind those pearlescent gems, their eager intent halted the second they met his. 

A pause

Small, insignificant to an outside eye, but Adam felt his heart tighten, such a deep longing pulling him forward.

He fought it.

She did too of course, having the same feeling as him. Both wordlessly moving so that she was laying on her stomach, ass arched up towards him. She even reached back to grab one of those wonderfully taunt cheeks and spread it apart to give him better access to, and an amazing view of, her ass and slick, hungry pussy.

Slapping the head of his cock up into her twat, enjoying the wet sound. Rubbing it up from tip to base so she could feel the length of his cock grinding against her clit. Its natural hard curve pushing the head of his meat into her navel and showing just how much of her would soon be wrapped around his length. She looked at the divot in her stomach with wide eyes, maybe thinking that she should call this off, that was a dangerous amount of cock to be taking and she was more worried about actually going brain dead from getting fucked too hard.

Yang never backed down though, looking over her shoulder with a cocky if shaky grin and gave him a ‘that all?’ look, challenging him to do his worst.

She really was a glutton for punishment wasn’t she, that damned brat.

Drawing the length of his cock back over her sensitive folds, making sure she could feel every rigid inch of his length, trailing a mix of pre cum and drool, over her stomach. Every movement an agonizing reminder of what he was going to do to her, every delicious thing he could imagine.

He wasn’t kind or gentle when he put his cock inside her, hilting half of his mammoth rod into her tight twat. It wasn’t needlessly aggressive or a forceful shove but a powerful thrust, steady in its design, meant to show her the real girth of it without going so far that it hurt. Any idiot with a big cock can mix pain with pleasure, but forcing the head of your cock into her g-spot, bending it upwards just the right amount to hammer it home, letting her feel the strength behind your thrust but still get the sensation of being spread around the girth, that was the real talent. Years of learning the fastest way to break sluts had tuned Adam into the stud to topple all studs.

Adam’s whole sexual history was ruining women who broke ‘alphas’ for fun. Cinder didn’t exactly bend over and beg for cock from anyone, Sienna was the kind of woman who enjoyed stepping on men until they came on the floor. Both of them were bitches in heat against the White fang’s bull.

That wasn’t to say Adam was perfect, he was aware of that, his distaste for the intimacy of sex led to many fallings out, many fights. His prepriority for degrading the women he was with to less than dogs left them excited in the bed room but ultimately disgusted with him since that ideology often leaked into his interactions with them in the day to day. 

One time he had even demanded Sienna to crawl on all fours from her chair to his, passing a single sheet of paper. Sienna of course refused and they had great hate sex after.

That mental tangent aside, Adam learned how to make a woman feel good only as far as it made them submissive sluts in bed. Something about fucking Yang like that felt off and instead of pulling on her hair and called her a worthless slut. His design was pushing a little harder and grinding the head of his cock into her most sensitive area.

The sounds of her sweet moans, so unlike her, feminine and mewling groans of pleasure, desperate for more. 

Part of him knew he could break her, knew it would be so easy, all he had to do was fuck her proper, overload her on pleasure. Choke her with a thumb in her ass while he bit into her ear, fucking her harder than any boy at her stupid little huntress school ever could. He cum in her over and over again, knew that once every single one of her slutty little holes was full he’d hold his cock out and show her that her rightful place was between his legs, a slave for his cock.

This was what he was after, right? This was his out, turn this slut into his slave and fuck her, her sister, every slut in this building and then finally break out with his own harem of huntress ass.

She moaned again, leaning up so that her ass arched into him more, bucking her hips into him and grinding him harder against her g-spot. Hand coming back and trailing her fingers over his lowest abs.

His heart was thrumming in his ears, she opened her mouth in a little moan, her lips curling up into a smile of pure bliss and genuine happiness. 

His hips stopped which only caused her to look back in a worried glance, like she’d done something wrong.

Yang was beautiful, even with a tweaked upwards brow and a slight frown on her face. Adam didn’t worry after that, all thoughts of any plan he had melted away, wondering why he’d ever done anything besides look for that smile on her face. His face turned from conflict to a determined, self realized joy. Leaning forwards so that his chest was pressed against her back he pushed her back into the doggy position, hugging her tightly with his arms wrapped around above her chest and over her stomach.

Holding her tight as he started to fuck her properly, hard fast beats that he curled his hips just right so his cock would press into her in just the right way but then grind past it and dive into the deepest part of her, filling her up and giving a wonderful slight bending sensation to his cock. Each slam into her was a steady tap tap tap of flesh on flesh, his hips connecting her with jiggling fat jello ass and rocking her against the shaking, creaking bed.

She moaned incomprehensible nothings, jittering little sounds that were like words lost in the rattling fabric of her cock drunk mind. She was so tight, clinging to him and pulling him back in every time he pulled back, hungrily devouring him each time he pushed forward. One of her hands reached around behind him, putting her fingers through his hair and holding onto his horn, urging him forward. The other moved so that her digits mingled with his, grabbing onto his on her stomach, arm silhouetting his.

Yang tightened around him, about ready to cum again. 

Adam felt it too, he knew his edge was near and there wasn’t going to be much stopping him from tripping over it and unloading his seed into her. His leg extended, pushing into her hard, lifting her ass off the bed’s edge and pushing her up enough that her feet had a hard time touching the ground.

His hand came off of her chest, leaving her completely before finding her cheek. Not easy in this fevered pace but he managed to do it without poking her eye out. His fingers moving up to touch at her soft lips. His index finger finding the space where the hung open and pushing against her bottom set of teeth. His thumb at the corner of her mewling open maw. While the rest of his digits cupped her chin and held her face with a certain amount of care and affection.

Yang found she couldn’t quite reach the floor anymore, her toes dragging along its surface unable to find any purchase or grip. Her legs kicked meekly back and forth while he slammed relentlessly into her. He had the stamina of an ox, or bull she supposed, never letting her take a break, never giving her a chance to catch her breath and now he was surrounding her in his embrace, touching her with such care while taking such tender yet forceful control over her. She was in love with his body if nothing else, damn he was good in bed.

Her bare toes tried again while he pushed one of his fingers along the slick surface of her tongue, her toes barely touching enough that she could support herself while she stretched out her tongue from the other end, lapping at his outstretched digit. Her whole body growing tighter with the straightening effort, clamping down on him as her thighs pressed together and butt clenched, only gripping him harder with the velvety tense muscles of her dripping womanhood.

He was close, growing inside of her and straining against the tight grip of her twat, his balls clenched up, his chest pressing harder against her spine. He was close and she was ready to blow with him. 

She clamped down on him, another hard orgasm rocking her quivering body, she felt her entire body tense, her inner walls coiling like a viper around the intruder inside her, trying to milk every last drop from him. Adam finding that he couldn’t hold on against the tight pressure of her silken sex, legs pushing him up higher and in deeper, on his toes none. His balls tightened, cum vien expanding to carry his dense seed through the vascular length of his rigid rod, wide enough she could feel it surged through her even before it left the tip. Then it hit her, like fire burning through her core. Rope after fiery rope of hot spunk shot into her, spilling out like a fountain, like someone left a tap on full blast, soaking her inside in his creamy, viscus seed. She could already feel it expanding inside her, it’s potent density closer to yogurt or jelly. If she wasn’t on birth control he’d have knocked her up for sure with cum that thick.

Maybe she should get a plan b in town. Just to be safe.

He pulled back to save his cum shooting out back at him, her poor little pussy couldn’t take any more and was utterly full of his dripping dick milk. Letting her back down onto the bed, she was panting like a dog in heat, which wasn’t far from the truth she figured, resting against the sweat and cum drenched sheets but feeling like she was sleeping on a cloud after that intense, probably half hour of her life. The last ropes of his thick load shot across her ass, painting its sunkissed surface in his white gunk, a nice tapestry she’d love to see later if he was willing to take a few pictures for her.

He seemed pretty exhausted too, stepping back to admire his work with shaky legs. Looking at her exhausted, shapely rear, her quivering legs, much like his own, the way she mewled happy little nothings, wallowing in her orgasmic bliss. He managed to sit down on her desk, legs spread open with his cock still hard as a rock, idly stroking it at the sight of the gorgeous huntress splayed out in front of him. Yang looked over her shoulder back at him looking at him like a priceless work of art, admiring the fact he was still hard for her.

There was a hunger in those eyes, a hunger Adam really wasn’t sure was good for him, there was a danger there. Like she was going to devour him, damn that was a thought.

He waved her over with a single finger, drawing her closer with its ebbing pull. Struggling she managed to pull herself up onto legs she wasn’t sure worked, so instead she got back down onto her knees, crawling her way with each sultry sway of her wide hips making that fine round ass of hers wobble back and forth. She was loving his gaze on her, he could tell, she kept stopping to perk her butt up, stretch out like a cat and give him that melting heart pose, or she’d give an extra little shake to her hips so he could really appreciate the jiggling fat of her round ass. 

Not to even mention the way she kept her biceps so close together while she crawled forward, pushing her tits tight together and giving him an amazing view of her deep juicy cleavage. She was a master of the seductive prowl, so good at drawing eyes to every curve she wanted while temping them to reach out and take it for themselves.

Adam wasn’t one for games like that though, he knew her type and knew it all too well. They would tease and tease, being a brat until they got pinned up against a wall and fucked into oblivion, dripping with seed and senseless for weeks. Too bad she had already been fucked hard and was still leaving a trail of his seed behind her. So he wasn’t exactly in the mood for games, he was in the mood to watch this slut worship his fucking cock. Wanted to see her gag on it, drool over it, spread her lips while her head bobbed up and down until he blew his load all over that gorgeous fucking face. 

Slutty face… slutty whorish face.. Right.

His gaze stayed level watching her with mild interest throughout the display, sucking in air when she bent forward and presented the sexy bubble curve of her ass for him. But she had to come forward eventually. Raising a playful eyebrow, as if she was wondering if that show was enough, he responded by putting his hand on her cheek ,rubbing his thumb over the tender flesh and pulling her closer to his length. It still smelt like her tight little pussy, his cum, the mixture of their sex spilling out like a fragrant perfume, only serving to make her even more wet and needy, she pressed her nose against the bulbous head, indulging in the intoxicating scents.

Was it possible for something to feel better on her skin, smell nicer on her face, look tastier? Yang didn’t think so, letting her tongue roll out of her mouth and run along his sensitive meat, balls to tip so she could drag her cheek and nose up the girth range of his fuck meat. It was hiposteriously filthy but she couldn’t get enough of it, taking every second she could to gather his taste and smell into her mouth. Yang wanted to dive into that sensation, fall down the cavourness hole and into the depths of desire and lust fueled by every sensual pleasure he could deliver onto her.

She took him into her mouth, letting him enjoy the feeling of her hollowed out cheek. Tilting her head to the side, stroking his lazily with one hand while she pressed the head of his dick past her lips and rubbed it against the pit of her cheek. Tongue drizzling each inch of his meat with a heavily seasoning of spittle and love. Her eyes looking up at him with a deep, bottomless passion that ebbed like a vast ocean between every state of intimacy and lust.

She wagged her head from side to side, letting her cock bob back and forth in her mouth, clattering around while her plump, juicy lips cling to each wiggling inch of him. Yang was just having fun now, enjoying playing around with the all too intimate forgien object. Dragging her tongue along it inside her mouth, flicking it back and forth as quick as she could against the tip she looked up at Adam and wink him a playful wink. Leaning back, she opened her mouth up, twitching cock till laying flat against her nowo outstretched tongue. She gave him a wonderful view of her pretty, whorish little face taking his big, fat cock. Before closing her now stretched out lips around him, such a lewd, desperate expression she was making, trying to get him all riled up again.

Damn she was good at it too, Adam thought to himself. She was determined to tease him until he fucked her hard again, wasn’t she? 

He tried to resist the urge, not giving into her bratty nature and let her pleasure him a little more. Even if every fiber of his being was telling him to put her back into place, which was of course face down, ass up drooling on her sheets.

Even when he brought his hand under her chin, cupping it and wrapping his fingers around her throat but not tightening, just giving little tiny squeezes. So that she could feel how easily he could choke her and fuck that tight throat of hers. She let out a soft moan around his length, obviously also at the edge of her own will before she just started throating him. As any proper lady in her position would, of course.

Still though she wasn’t getting him to properly fuck her throat, push her down and be rough with her, this little game they were playing of upping the ante until one of them broke and dove back into the heady pleasure of their rough and tumble escapades. Yang did have one trick up her sleeve, the one thing no man could ever resist. Taking her hands off his length and slowly bobbing her head along his stiffened length, putting it painfully slow into the back of her through and pulling back with a sling slurping draw until it was at her lips. She put her hands under her girls, hefting them up and setting them on her lip with the tip of his member still in her mouth. Her mouth curled into a devilish smile, watching as Adam’s eyes widened and his cocked twitch.

Adam was just centimeters from stuffing his cock between her massive tits, spreading the heavenly valley of her cleavage. She wasn’t going to give it to him unless he took it though, that much was clear.

So she won.

Putting his hands on the back of her head Adam really only gave her a second to steady herself before he stood upright, forcing her to lean back and tilted her head away from him just so she could still keep him in her mouth with this new position. Her eyes looking up at him with equal measures worry and excitement. Still he kept her tits wrapped around the base of his cock, which was very difficult from this position, but if anyone had enough tit to make it work, it was Yang. Yang’s hands went to his hips, hooking her fingers around his cheeks to hold on for dear life, having no support as he fucked downwards into her maw through her impressive chest.

Each thunderous impact of his hips made her jiggling titflesh ripple like a boulder in a pond, the meaty clapping of his pelvis against her bust echoing against her face as he practically fucked her own tits into her visage. Not that she minded, she lived for this to be used for pleasure, she was practically drool on the ground from how wet this made her. Each thrust into her mouth leaving the taste of his pre along her tongue, against the roof of her mouth, she loved to give pleasure as much as she loved to be pleasured and it seemed that Adam was adept at both roles. Filling every perverse desire she had in spades and with excess to spare. His cock left her lips, pushing against her face and smearing her with her own spittle and his pre again, then pushing against her lips and entering her tight cock sucker again. 

His hands moved at the back of her head, hooking his fingers together at the base of her skull, using his elbows to push her tits together harder and tighter around his fuckstick, hunched over and and hammering into her supple breasts with every ounce of strength he still had. 

Adam could have done that for hours, but Yang was starting to lose grip on him and it was clear he couldn’t keep this position up all night. Instead he relented, letting her head fall back off his length as he took a step away from her, letting her wipe the drool off her jaw even though it was smeared all across her tits. Damn that was a view, a really amazing one at that. Even at that he wanted to have an even better view, taking her by the shoulders and getting her laid out on her back across the widest part of the bed, straddling her chest with his cock buried in the canyon between her gravity flattened mounds. 

The blonde sticking out her tongue to put just under his tip, looking up at him with an expectant raised eyebrow, pushing her tits together around the girthy mass of his fuckmeat, letting him feel how soft the tight plush pillows were. Adam felt his jaw drop in a breathy groan of pleasure, rocking his hips against the perfectly sculpted doughy bosom shaking from each small impact of his hips. Already he was moving at a proper steady fucking, the tip of his cock gliding against her tongue as it pushed out the top, the twitching member a threatening distance for the canon fire of a cumshot she knew all too well at this point he was capable of. Still she lapped and licked at his head when it drove towards her, trying to bring him over the edge with her most ‘deadly’ technique. Using her fingers to massage herself and by extension his meat between them, all the while she bounces her chest back and forth to meet each of her haggard thrusts. 

Adam wasn’t just content with fucking her tits though, putting one of his hands on her face, cupping her cheek he pushed his thumb into her mouth, forcing it open so he could see the smooth surface he was stuffing his cock into, watching her tongue wriggle against the invading head of his member. All the while he could feel the smooth juicy texture that was the inside of her cheek, watching drool billow out around his invading digit. 

His other hand going to her left most breast, grabbing a hold of it’s plush pallid flesh, tweaking her nipple between his fingers, giving a rise out of her with that, feeling her knees clench together and looking back to see her toes curled. All the while she seemed to melt against him, pushing her tits tighter together and stopping moving them while her mouth gushed with salivation, her eyes rolling upwards at the electric surge of pleasure. 

This sensation was too much, feeling her tighten up around him, her tongue on his thumb, the way her body writhed under him like she was desperate to reach down and touch herself but wanted to make him feel good even more. Denying herself release so she could watch his face twist in little jolts of pleasure each time his cock rubbed against her, watch him stare deeply into her, watching her wriggling tongue, watch her rippling breasts, look into her eyes. Her looking back up at his, her lavender gaze bouncing off the light, sky blue of his. His fingers felt so good on her face, so kind and gentle, Adam watched her nuzzle into his hand, her eyes closing, she looked so stunning.

Then he twisted her nipple and she let out the most whorish, deep throaty, sexy moan he’d ever heard, he was sure everyone on the island got a boner from that just by being in the same zip-code as her. It took everything he had not to bust a nut all over her cute, slutty face. She deserved it for taunting him with a voice like that.

If he was going to cum though, he was going to make sure to fill her up nice and properly with this one. If she wasn’t knocked up before he was sure one more would do the trick.

Not that he really wanted to knock her up.

Even if the idea of her carrying his baby did make his heart swell.

It was just a fun kink.

Yeah.

Still with a great amount of willpower and effort he pulled his cock out from between then tight expanse of her cleavage, pushing it back in between the pressed flesh, enjoying that sensation with a whole new vigor. Even if he did pull away eventually, lowering himself down so that the tip of his cock was pressed against the entrance to her needy twat. Though her finger on his lips made him stop. He looked up from her entrance back to her beautiful purple eyes. Her hands went to his shoulders, rolling him around so that she was on top of him now, straddling his waist and pinning him against the soft cushiony mattress below them. 

For someone so eager to get fucked hard she certainly wanted to take the reigns a lot. He was sure he’d be doing his fair share of bucking into her. Though right no the blonde was just grinding the lips of her twat against the vascular surface of his length, feeling every bump against the sensitive bud of her clit. Then she angled herself so that on one of her grinding runs she scooped him up, having her spread her already used hole and speared herself on him again, taking him all the way to the base in a single hard thrust. She was so tight, her pussy clamping down on him like a vice while she pressed her chest against his, feeling her somewhat slimy, soft tits press flesh against his muscular body.

Her chin was resting against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his body with his hands on her hips, helping guide her up and down. She started moving quickly, not easing into it but instead diving head first into jackhammering her hips down onto his length. She was practically throwing her ass back onto him, smalling her hips down with enough force he could see her ass rippling with each impact. See how it shook her entire body, beast her g-spot like it owed her money. Yang really wasn’t into this with any sense of shame or restraint. A sentiment Adam matched in kind, throwing his hips upwards so that they clashed together, hard and with little care for each other's well beings, both bodies just seeking pleasure however they could get it.

Nails dug into her hips, claw marks raked across his back, her teeth sunk into her shoulder with enough force Yang tasted a putrid copper but it mixed so good with his sweat and the rocking waves of pleasure that collided with her brain that she didn’t care. For Adam that pain was just good, felt amazing, honestly it made him swing his hips harder, driving his cock into her with every ounce of strength he had. 

It was clear Yang couldn’t keep it up for long though, even as a huntress, no working on round 3.. Or 4 for her. After having her throat fucked, after getting eaten out in the bath, she was exhausted. So very very exhausted. This was really her last hurrah before she had to just roll over and let him fuck her until he came. She needed to rest.

Her itch was so close to being scratched though, so close to cumming again, one more earth shattering orgasm that would no doubt leave her a whimpering cock drunk mess, she wanted it so badly, needed it deep in her core.

Or she thought.

Adam wasn’t exactly going to let her have her way, pulling himself up, chest still flesh with hers but halting her rappid hips. Thrusting up into her with slow deliberate strokes, grinding along her inner walls and pushing every sensitive nerve all the way up. Yang felt her eyes cross, her body arch in just the right way that his dick hit some hidden button inside her she didn’t know existed. Why did going slow feel so good? Why was it better?! Sure it wasn’t the physical raw pleasure that rocked her core, but the slow methodical, hard thrust upwards into he made her melt in his arms, all that tension and build up now turning into waves of crashing pleasure that wracked her body in a vibrating twitching mess. It might have been the quietest and also the best orgasm she’d ever had. Only quiet because she was screaming out in pleasure in complete silence. Then her body laid quivering against him, face pressed against his chest.

His hands on her felt so good, her body felt so good.

She was so soft, so small in that moment.

Yang felt her body cascade in small, harsh mini tremors, like rocks falling off a cliff. One after another she got hit by one wave of pleasure after another. Her nails dug into her skin, his shoulders and chest. 

Adam was rock hard inside her still, needed a small break from the rough fucking and hadn’t expected to finish her off with that, he just knew he needed to be closer to her, to press himself against her and hold her tight while he fucked her slowly. It seemed like she liked it, since she was barely coherent after that orgasm.

Yang was encompassed by his scent, by the swelling of emotion in her gut. That lst orgasm something roped together with hormones and buried feelings. She took in a breath to try and stamp it down but instead it just fanned those smoldering embers into burning flames. She started to whimper, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Adam stopped moving for a second, thinking maybe he’d hurt her, instead she clung to him tighter, burying her face into him. So instead he just held her close, keeping himself still but moving his hand on her hip to the back of her head, running his fingers through her long luscious golden locks. His other hand, still running over the smooth surface of her back.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t need her to explain. He just needed to be beside her after all. Yang’s whimpering turned into soft little tears of pure emotion, not sadness or happiness but just a well of softness coming to the surface. He whispers soft nothings into her hair, shushing her while he pat down the messy untamed mane of golden hair.

Then she started laughing, well laughing and crying, Mostly just feeling stupid for breaking into tears, Adam just smiled and kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled even deeper into the embrace, she thought she might fall asleep after all that. She wiped away the tears with the heel of her palm, letting out a hearty, choking laugh, getting out the last of those weird unexplainable emotions. He raised an eyebrow at her, mostly just giving her shit to lighten the mood. He wondered if she would be willing to get him off still.

But then again, he did really like this.

She must have too, since Yang pressed her cheek back against him, laying him back against the bed and resting her entire weight on top of him. A little satisfied moan of exhaustion leaving her, from somewhere deep in her core.

Yeah this was pretty great. He decided. Closing his own eyes, just enjoying her weight on top of him, the feeling of skin on skin, the feeling of loving someone like this, it was so nice. 

She shifted, he opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, her face so full of affection, appreciation.

Love. 

He leaned forward and she matched the movement, his lips pressing against hers. It wasn’t like the last time they kissed, and it was everything they feared it would be and why they had been avoiding it. It was like the spell was broken and they found themselves so lost in the simple sensation of each other's lips. Adam felt like he was wrapped in a soft blanket, by a warm fire, holding her with no worries about the world outside. It was such an obvious relationship, though maybe he’d known it the whole time but deep inside of himself it wasn’t just a fling, it wasn’t just friends fucking. Yang meant something to him, he cared about her and had feelings for her. He hesitated to call it love but knew that it probably was that intangible anomaly. 

That might have been the healthiest conclusion, there were a lot of issues there, and falling in love like this was a recipe for disaster, but he really couldn’t help it, could he. Even if she would leave him eventually, knowing that she'd leave him and this island and she would be happy, filled him with such a deep warmth. He wanted her to be happy more than anything else. 

He broke the kiss first, looking down at her smiling face, exploring those light purple eyes. She was so beautiful. That soft, silly, slightly embarrassed smile looked so cute against her otherside sexy and mature body. She really wasn’t his average type of goth bad bithces, but you know with a woman this good she just might be reshaping what his ‘type’ is. 

Then it was like a fog had lifted, her eyes seeming to recognise him all at once. Face flushing a bitch as she dodged away from eye contact, even if that same, excited smile still clung to her face. This time though Adam didn’t let her run away, putting his fingers on her chin, pulling her back to look at him, kissing her tenderly with a single small peck of lips on lips. He didn’t even fully commit to pressing their faces together, instead delivering the point simply, he felt the same way she did, and hoped she felt like he did.

Yang just searched his pearlescent blue eyes trying to find a hint of lies, seeming to enjoy what she found, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him in earnest this time. 

It was such a perfect, little moment, her lips leaving his and laying her cheek flat against his chest. Mumbling little contented nothings into the air while she traced a tiny circle on his chest with the tip of her finger. 

Adam felt his eyes close again, just wanting to let this feeling wash over him. Settling in and for the first time in a long time, maybe ever, he felt truly happy.

To be continued. 

(Hey everyone, so committing myself to this trend of experimental works, I started with borderlands, the comedy, then bloodborne with its english flare. This time I decided to see if I could write a chapter with two characters that told a story, had feelings and didn’t have a single line of dialogue. With the challenge of having it not feel weird.   
Regardless it was a lot of fun and I’m excited to see where this goes. Next time Adam and yang will start off talking about what his is, just some formalities with keeping the story going.)


End file.
